


& Bunny

by kibouin



Series: Tiger & Family [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Compliant, Drama, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Identity Swap, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Ben's advice, Kotetsu decides to separate himself from Hero TV and the Heroes of Sternbild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

Two figures exited the Apollon Media building, having met in the grand lobby after leaving from separate meetings.

"Ne… Do you ever hang out with people other than me?" Kaburagi Kotetsu glanced at the blond standing to his left.

"I don't hang out with old people, if that's what you're referring to."

Kotetsu unlocked his fingers from where they'd been tucked behind his head and doubled forward, both hands pressed over his heart. "That hurt… It really did. I thought we were past that stage."

Barnaby adjusted his glasses, revealing a smile as he lowered his hand back to his side. "Why that question all of a sudden? You sound like you're trying to set me up on some kind of blind date."

"Nah. Doubt you'd like anybody I recommended. I was just curious. I wanted to make sure you had someone rather than some _thing_ —like say... just your computer—to keep you company." Kotetsu hoped his smile was believable enough, directing it at the younger Hero. "I can finally take the vacation days those Ouroboros thugs interrupted when they tried to take over Sternbild." He chuckled softly, adjusting his hat; he tipped the headgear forward, hiding his lies from Barnaby's piercing gaze. He'd gotten in touch with Ben and invited his old friend back to the house. Over a bottle of Legend's Cola, he showed him the journal he'd been keeping, explaining his decreasing time. Ben was nothing but concerned for Kotetsu. It was because of his old friend that Kotetsu had found the strength to request a meeting with Apollon Media.

With no one in danger, and no call coming through on his PDA, Kotetsu had tested the limit of his Hundred Power one last time before leaving his house and found that it lasted only one minute and forty-five seconds now. They had barely scraped by during their last encounter with Lunatic, and he didn't want to become a burden to anyone, especially the young man that had finally considered him a partner. He still hadn't told Barnaby about his disgraceful encounter with Benoit Depardieu—The Lady Killer, and he wouldn't. Like the pathetic "wild tiger" that he was, he'd crawled away, tail between his legs, to lick his wounds.

"Ah! Bunny- _chan_!" Kotetsu ducked his head, patting himself down to search for his phone.

In doing so, he missed the way the jade eyes narrowed. Barnaby's glare was not out of irritation, but suspicion. The '- _chan_ ' to his nickname had returned. He still didn't appreciate the mantle, but felt like a barrier of sorts had suddenly been erected between them; two steps backward had been taken.

Kotetsu held his phone up with a triumphant grin. "I need you to do me a favor. My daughter's a fan of yours, because you rescued her… when we first paired up together." Cold fingers encircled Kotetsu's heart as he recalled the helplessness he'd felt, watching the garter beams and concrete fall, knowing he wouldn't be able to reach his daughter in time. "You probably don't remember, do you?"

Barnaby thought back to that moment. It was easy, now that his mind was much clearer. Ignoring the fact that he'd disliked Kotetsu at that time, and thought he was a naïve old man, he immediately remembered the first appearance of "Bunny-chan"; there was the NEXT child controlling the statues; a skating rink destroyed. And a young girl, dazed and unaware of her almost-demise. "That's why you thanked me," he murmured.

Kotetsu smiled. "Yeah. Thank you… again. I might not have been able to go on if I'd lost her that day."

"You're welcome," Barnaby replied, with all the sincerity he could muster.

The mood had grown heavy and Kotetsu waved his phone comically, returning them to the previous subject. "She hasn't liked any of the present I've sent her so far. Do you think…? Can I take a picture of you to send to her?"

"Wouldn't it be better to use one of the hundreds of printed shots they have at the studio? I can sign it for her."

"Ah…" Kotetsu chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "We could…"

"You really should think more logically, Kotetsu." Barnaby turned away from the veteran Hero, stopped from heading back into the building by another sudden exclamation. He glanced over his shoulder, but was overwhelmed when Kotetsu suddenly closed the short distance between them and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I thought logically!"

"Really?" Barnaby hummed, eyes narrowing.

"I always do!" Kotetsu argued, showing the blond his frown. Barnaby merely rolled his eyes and awaited the 'logical' explanation. "An autograph is kinna outdated, don'cha think? But I'll still take it. If we take a photo together, I can show it to her, along with the autographed card. It'll be proof that I really do know you, and I didn't get some weirdo to make a fake signature. She won't think her Papa is lame anymore!" Kotetsu laughed, highly pleased with himself. He slid his arm from around the other, holding it up to the side of his face, fore- and middle fingers displayed in a "peace" sign.

Barnaby's hand covered his, lowering it from his face. He didn't let go right away, and Kotetsu could feel the callousness that came from years of clawing his way through endless darkness to find the light—to find the truth. His fingers brushed over the inside of Barnaby's wrist before their hands were separated, and he couldn't help but wonder if his hands felt the same way. They were perfect partners, and not because the media said so, but because they shared similar hardships and struggles.

"You will never lose the title of 'lame' if you pose like that," Barnaby was saying, drawing Kotetsu from his thoughts. "Your dream is for your daughter to call you 'cool', remember?"

The brunet grinned sheepishly, lifting his phone as Barnaby's shoulder bumped his. "Smile, Bunny- _chan_!" Barnby felt displeasure at hearing the '- _chan_ ' once again, but covered it with a disarming smile—years of practice made it perfect—which he directed at the phone's viewfinder.

The button was depressed, the shot taken, and Kotetsu checked to see if it was of good quality. "Perfect," he murmured, a faraway look in his honey-colored eyes. This was his memory. He could make it his background and blame it on Fire Emblem. Kotetsu grinned at the thought, turning to face his companion. "Let's get that autograph."

**X**

Kotetsu was actually hoping for another explosion as he drove along with the traffic out of Sternbild. There was nothing, however, and soon he was in the Brox Industrial Area. Behind him was Sternbild City, the place he'd called 'home' for thirty-odd years. The city 'Wild Tiger' had struggled to protect with all his might.

Kotetsu lowered his gaze from the rearview mirror, focusing on what lay ahead of him: a new future, for Kaburagi T. Kotetsu. With a smile, he lifted his foot slightly from the brakes of the SUV, moving ahead once the light had turned green.

**X X X**

Standing in front of the large picture window located on the side of his apartment building, his arms crossed over his chest, Barnaby Brooks Jr. stared down at the shimmering city of Sternbild, a place built with money and power; the power of influence. He saw none of it. The only thing he could 'see' was the new leather band that decorated Kotetsu's right wrist as a replacement for the green and white PDA. Barnaby had almost missed it, since the accessory had been similar to the watch Kotetsu wore on his left wrist. Kotetsu's left shoulder had been pressed against his right, forcing the older man to use his right hand to take the picture. Barnaby caught the switch at that moment.

His attention was drawn to his own PDA when it began to trill and he raised his arm, accepting the call. Kotetsu's grinning face appeared and Barnaby felt a surge of relief. ' _He still has it._ '

"Bunny- _chan_ ," the brunet whispered. "I need your cell phone number. I did some more logical thinking—"

Barnaby's lips curled into a smile.

"—and realized that Kaede may want more proof. This is the only way we communicate—"

"So you want to use and exploit me?"

Kotetsu wrinkled his nose. "When you say it like that, it sounds bad, but… yeah!"

"Is she nearby?"

Kotetsu's grin withered and Barnaby could see the older man's hesitation and uncertainty. "I've been sitting in my car for two hours now. I'm finally here… and I don't know what to do." He lifted his downcast gaze, eyes seeking guidance from the other Hero. "It's been over five years, but it feels like… forever."

"Kotetsu. I think seeing you will be the best present you can ever give her. Take this from a child… who lost everything to a madman."

Kotetsu was now wishing miles didn't separate them as he stared at the digital screen that linked them. Barnaby remained strong, like Kotetsu knew he was. There were no tears to be shed, but the sorrow could be seen in the depths of the jade green eyes. He felt a strong urge to comfort him. Maybe, a paternal instinct? "Barnaby…"

Barnaby's eyes widened, a smile slowly spreading across his face. A soft laugh escaped him. "I will honestly say that it sounds weird to hear you address me by name."

Kotetsu took strength from Barnaby's smile, his own grin returning. He nodded confidently. "Aa! You're right! But I still want your number." He inserted it into his phone after having it read off to him, automatically starting to save it in his contacts as 'Bunny'. Kotetsu chuckled softly before correcting the error. He set the phone onto his thigh, giving Barnaby his attention once more. "Expect a call soon, 'kay?" Lifting a hand, he removed his hat, laying it in the passenger's seat. "I might just sleep here and make my appearance tomorrow morning."

"Kotetsu. Stop delaying the inevitable. You want to see your daughter's smile, don't you?"

' _More than anything._ '

Kotetsu's thoughts were written plainly across his face. Barnaby ended the call with one last message: "I expect that call tonight. Either from you or from her."

Kotetsu lifted the quiet PDA to his lips, grinning against the device. "Bunny. Will you still be this kind when you realize… I'm not coming back?" Shaking his head, he reached across the middle console to open the glove compartment. He placed the PDA in gently, closing the door afterwards. Looking towards the well-lit house, Kotetsu exhaled deeply. He lifted his phone from his thigh, sliding his finger across the screen to bring up the keypad. Kaede was his first speed dial.

**X**

Kaeda pulled her phone from the pocket of her shorts. She sighed softly after seeing that it was his father calling, but answered it nonetheless. "Hello?"

"Kaede!" Kotetsu laughed. "What's for dinner?"

"We just finished eating. Grandma made curry."

"She went traditional," Kotetsu groaned, his stomach letting him know his disappointment with a soft whine.

"Were you going to eat with us? I don't see how. You're not here." Kaede smiled at the older woman that peeked into the room, mouthing "Papa" as she pointed to the phone. Kotetsu's mother smiled, nodding.

"Kaede… How would you feel if I came home? And I mean… _walk through the door._ "

"I'll believe it when it happens."

Kotetsu smiled, reaching into the backseat for the traveling bag he'd pack. He pulled it forward, climbing out of the car, and quietly closed the door behind him. He sighed dramatically into the phone he still held to his ear. "What am I going to eat? I've driven so far, for so long."

"We can order take-out for you," Kaede told him, moving through the house to the living room. No sooner had she dropped into the couch, the doorbell chimed. What made her eyes widen was the fact that the musical lilt echoed through her phone.

"Un." Kotetsu grinned. "That sounds good. I'll let you pick your favorite spot. Then… you could show me where your favorite spots are." He blinked when there was no response from his daughter. "Kaede? Kaede, did you hang up on me…" The door slowly opened. "…again?"

Kaburagi Kaede stared up at her father, eyes shimmering with tears. "You're… finally here. You're here, and it's so late. There's not even a special event going on…!"

With a smile, Kotetsu lowered himself to one knee, wrapping his arms around his daughter. His large hand cupped the back of her head, pressing it into his shoulder. "Kaede. I've missed you so much." The girl released a soft sob, desperately clinging to his frame. Though she cried, a large smile remained on her face. No Hundred Power was required to lift Kaede from the floor, and Kotetsu did so. He walked into the house, using his foot to close the door behind him; his hands were full. He stared around at the quaint, comfortable surroundings. "I'm home…"

"Welcome back!" Kaede laughed into his neck, sniffling softly afterwards.

The older woman in the other room picked up her granddaughter's discarded phone, gently closing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I am really not fond of the tagging system over here, mainly because I'm so indecisive; I'd rather just leave it blank. I'll probably add tags as I go through each chapter, hopefully.
> 
> Anyhoo! I'm moving this from FF.net. It's completed and everything, so the process might be pretty quick. It was well-received over there, but I'd be happy to just get a handful of Kudos over here~ *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

Kotetsu felt a little sore when he woke the next day, but it wasn't anything that could be shaken off. Kaede had fallen asleep in his arms and, and after tucking her into bed, he'd curled up on the floor under the watchful gaze of Tomoe's memorial picture without a futon. He rolled over onto his back, stretching to work the kinks out of his body. His arms reached high above his head and he smiled as he stared at the ceiling. ' _I made it. I'm home_.'

The sliding shoji was opened and Kaede appeared in its frame. "Get up, dad. Grandma's in the field right now. She told me to make sure you eat. I offered to bring it to you, but she said there's no special treatment in this house."

"Really?" Kotetsu chuckled. He sat up before climbing onto his feet. His back protested a little, but he ignored it and kept smiling for his daughter. "Will this be an everyday thing?"

Kaede placed her hands on her hips with a self-satisfied smile on her face. "Breakfast _is_ an everyday thing. It's up to you to make it… _every day_."

"You have your parents' bluntness," Kotetsu laughed, joining her at the door. Together, they headed down the hall to the kitchen. "What happened to the cute Kaede that cried in my arms last night?"

"She's happy that her dad's back, but decided to move on." Once inside, Kaede headed to the opposite side of the table devoid of food, taking a seat. Legs hidden beneath it, she crossed her ankles and idly swung them back and forth. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing—having your bluntness?" Her question referred to Kotetsu's earlier statement.

The man took a seat across from her, already reaching for the cover on the plate. "I know several people that will tell you it's a _horrible_ thing," Kotetsu laughed, picturing his former Hero comrades. The image of Barnaby remained with him longer and he lowered the fork he'd lifted. "I brought a present for you."

Kaede's eyes narrowed as she frowned, her legs no longer moving. "Please eat first. You didn't eat anything last night—it's my fault. Then you need to clean up. I'm not really interested in a present right now."

' _Just like Bunny said…_ '

"You're too old to be upset from your child scolding you. You look like you want to cry," Kaede murmured, resuming the swinging of her legs.

' _Cry…_?' Kotetsu lifted the fork, staring at his distorted reflection on the back of the prongs. Shaking his head, he finally focused on the dishes that had been set out for him. He laughed softly, using the utensil to lift a piece of rolled omelet from the plate. "This really is special treatment. I missed curry the curry last night, so I get _tamagoyaki_ ¹ and miso. No fish?"

"Grandma said you can get that another time."

"But it's part of the meal," Kotetsu mumbled. Making sure Kaede's eyes were on him, he made it a performance by opening his mouth wide to take a bite. Surprise lit up his face and he looked from the plate to his daughter; he knew his mother's cooking, and this wasn't it. "You made this?"

A rosy color appeared in her cheeks and Kaede nodded. "Grandma's been teaching me. She said she doesn't want me to only be able to cook fried rice, like you."

"I resent that, but this is awesome!" Kotetsu exclaimed, forking up another piece of egg. "I'll teach you how to cut sausage into the shape of an octopus," he laughed around his mouthful.

"You aren't going to make me a _bento_ ², are you?"

"I can't?"

Kaede glared up at him. "Not for me to take to school."

"When you don't have school, we can eat lunch at home, so I can still teach you." Kotetsu pouted.

"Don't make that face." Kaede tucked her hands beneath her thighs, smiling down at the floor as she listened to her father murmur in amazement as he ate. "Maybe… you'll get special treatment for the rest of the week. That's how long you're staying, right?"

"Yeah." Kotetsu laughed nervously, hoping his daughter wouldn't pick up on it.

"I'm actually undecided, but if I do decide to do something extra for you, you better enjoy it."

"I will!" Kotetsu declared, mouth full and fork held high. Kaede smiled and Kotetsu felt his heart swell. No matter what side she showed him—there was the temperamental Kaede he used to have phone conversations with—he would love her with every fiber of his being.

**x**

Kotetsu finished his breakfast and invoked Kaede's wrath when he refused to wash his empty dishes. He argued that he wanted to see her off since Grandma was busy working. They stood at opposite ends of the _genkan_ ³, Kaede closer to the door. "Can I walk you to school?"

Kaede rounded on her father, hands on her hips and a pointed glare on her face. " _No_. Absolutely not." Kotetsu pouted and the girl sighed deeply, letting her hands fall back to her sides. "Stop making that face." After careful deliberation, she walked away from the door back to where her father stood. Kaede reached up, rising onto her tiptoes when he leaned down to her level. Kotetsu's eyes widened at the soft press of lips against his cheek. "That's the only one you get! You better be here when I get back!" she threatened, running back to the door.

"I promise!"

Her waving right hand disappeared once the door was closed. Wearing a foolish grin, his hand to his cheek where Kaede had kissed him, Kotetsu joined his mother in the kitchen. "Ah. Let me do that." He hurried to where Anju had been reaching up to the overhead cupboard to put away a platter. "I thought you were out back in the yard."

"I came in to get some water. I'm not that old, you know," she chastised.

"I know," Kotetsu laughed. "But…" He shrugged his shoulders. Closing the door, his fingers lingered before sliding down off the smooth wood. He didn't need to have Jake Martinez's power to know what was on his mother's mind, not when her accusing stare cut right through him. There was also sympathy. "I'll tell her," Kotetsu sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he ducked his head. "There's no point hiding it anymore. I'm… not that person anymore. I just… need a new job first."

"Do any of the other Heroes know you're no longer one of them?"

"Only Antonio," he told her.

Anju smiled, nodding. "Of course. Ever since high school, you two have been close. I remember Kaede asking 'Uncle Tony' to pick her up."

Kotetsu laughed softly. "Something I doubt she'd do right now." A silence settled between mother and child, stretching on almost endlessly. Until the older woman spoke.

"What about that nice young man you had for a partner?"

"No," Kotetsu said abruptly, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt his mother's hand cover his where it lay fisted atop the counter. ' _I can't tell him. Not until I've settled in here. I might decide to go back_.' He no longer had a future as a Hero.

"How did I raise such an impulsive child? I hope you don't regret anything," Anju sighed. She tousled her son's dark hair before letting her hand fall onto his shoulder.

"I think I'm the black sheep. _Aniki's_ nothing like me."

"At least you understand."

Kotetsu grinned, watching his mother walk away. He found an apron and pulled it on to tackle the dishes. He was left alone with his thoughts, and couldn't help wondering how his "co-workers" were faring.

The only time Hero TV's Heroes all appeared together—when they weren't in the spotlight—was at Apollon Media's gym. Barnaby entered, heading for the twin machines against the wall. Keith Goodman was in the left one, so Barnaby took the one on the right. He nodded his head in greeting as he passed the former King of Heroes. Keith had nothing but smiles for him in return. Adjusting the weight to his liking, Barnaby took a seat and raised his arms, curling his fingers around the steel handle. He brought his arms forward, the attached pulley lifting the weights behind him.

**X X X**

" _Vacation_?" The shout came from Karina, but the slamming of weights came from Barnaby.

All attention fell on the young man, but it was Keith that moved first. "Are you okay, Barnaby- _kun_?" His hands hovered, ready to assist if need be.

"I'm fine," Barnaby sighed, flexing his shoulder. "It slipped. I guess I wasn't paying attention." He gave Keith a tight smile, hoping to drive him back to his arm press machine. No such thing was happening, though, but not because Keith wasn't falling for it. The alarm had begun blaring loudly around them.

"Bonjour, Heroes."

Select PDAs lit up, reflecting Agnes's face, forcing the NEXT members to group together.

"It's a petty crime—a small robbery—that can be managed with two or three," the director continued. "Rock Bison, your presence is a priority." Antonio ducked his head, avoiding Nathan's amused stare. "Any other takers?"

Barnaby remained seated, hands draped across his thighs. The connection was on Sky High's PDA, and he was sure Agnes could see how uninterested he was, but he didn't care. There had been plenty of times he'd arrived on the scene without Kotetsu, but this time, something felt different.

"I'll go," Pao-Lin announced.

"Me too," Ivan stated. Their gazes met and the pair rushed out of the gym.

Because his sponsors were currently pressuring him, Keith had to be on the scene. He felt uncomfortable about leaving, though. Something appeared to be bothering Barnaby and he wanted to help, if he could. "I'm on my way," he told the director, flashing her a bright smile before ending the digital connection. Nathan waved as the former King of Heroes walked away.

"Rock Bison." Agnes spoke firmly, her tone leaving no room for arguments. "Move it. Let's go!" The connection closed and Fire Emblem lowered his arm with a sigh. His hand immediately went for the muscular man's behind, and his groping fingers had Antonio halfway across the room in no time.

"Handsome," Nathan cooed, manicured fingers pressed against his cheek. "Don't get too depressed and forget your ranking. Tiger felt like he needed a break. He deserves one. As far as I'm concerned, you both do."

Nathan's words ignited Karina's temper and she wrung her towel in her hands angrily. "How dare he leave and not tell me?" she scoffed.

"Honey," Nathan chuckled, wiggling his fingers in a wave to get the young girl's attention. "He only told his two favorites. Let's go for a relaxing trip to the spa down the hall. Care to join us, Handsome?"

Barnaby smiled faintly, shaking his head. "No, thank you."

"Your loss," Nathan hummed, taking the lead as he sashayed away.

Karina threw one last glare at the blond before following. "Favorites…" she spat.

Once the doors slid shut, Barnaby fell back against the seat. ' _Favorite? No_ …' He reached into the pocket of his exercise shorts, removing his phone. He didn't believe in bringing it when he worked out—it could be easily damaged if he wasn't careful—but he was still waiting Kotetsu's call. Barnaby flipped the phone open to view the screen. There was no notice of new mail or a missed call. He closed his phone, tightly clenching it between both hands. ' _Why haven't you called, Kotetsu-san_?' Slipping the phone back into his pocket, Barnaby sat up straight, resuming his exercising. He didn't have time to be worrying over one person; there were thousands whose protection he had to oversee.

**X X X**

Kotetsu had spent the better part of the day walking around, familiarizing himself with the neighborhood. There were some familiar faces that remained, and he enjoyed the time spent talking and catching up. At noon, he stopped to grab a bite to eat, sitting at the café's window so the sunlight streaming helped in making things more visible as he looked through the "Jobs" section of the paper. What little money he'd earned, that hadn't gone towards damage fees, wouldn't last. Apollon Media's CEO had given him a 'going away' present of a sizeable lump sum; they were no longer calling it "hush money" like in Mr. Legend's day. Even with everything safely tucked away in a bank account, he didn't want to even _think_ about it running out before he got a steady source of income.

Folding the paper, Kotetsu's eyes widened when he caught sight of the time on his watch. Downing the lukewarm tea, he tucked the paper beneath his arm. Kotetsu dashed for the door, but turned back, heading for the counter when he realized he hadn't paid. As he waited for his change, the television on the wall began airing his and Barnaby's commercial for "Super Dish". He smiled, closing his hands around the coins he'd been given.

Once outside, Kotetsu hurried down the sidewalk to where he was parked—it was a rental; he didn't need his brother chauffeuring him around—and quickly climbed in. He had promised Kaede to be home when she returned from school. He tried to stay within the speed limit as he drove back to the house. Kaede's school had finished twenty minutes ago, but he didn't know how long it took for her to get home. Turning onto their street, Kotetsu realized, in horror, that children were already coming out of their homes to play. "They don't go to Kaede's school…!" He chanted this to himself even after he'd parked and was running up to the front of the house. Kotetsu threw open the door, quickly remembering to close it behind himself, before he ran down the entrance hall. "Kaede!"

The young girl appeared from the kitchen while he struggled out of his shoes. "You're supposed to say 'I'm home'," she chastised.

Kotetsu grinned sheepishly, making his way through the front room to his daughter. "I'm home. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got back."

Kaede shook her head, ponytail bouncing. "Grandma told me you went out. I believed her when she said you would be back."

' _I have nowhere else to go_.' Kotetsu laughed nervously. He blinked, letting Kaede's words sink in. "Are you saying you'll believe Grandma over me?"

"Yes," Kaede stated without hesitation.

"That's not fair, _Kaede_ ," Kotetsu whined, his bottom lip poking out. "I always tried my hardest to make it to you."

"I know." The young girl smiled up at her father. "Let's start dinner."

"Nah-uh." Kotetsu took Kaede by the shoulders, turning her around. "Homework first. Then we get to eat."

"What about a snack?"

"I guess we can have those…"

"Are you going to help me with my homework?" Kaede looked up at him over her shoulder, trusting him to guide her in the right direction.

"Of course!" Kotetsu grinned down at her. "I have a lot to make up for, and I plan to. Do you believe me when I say that, or should I get Grandma to repeat it?"

"I believe you," Kaede replied softly.

Kotetsu glanced down at her again and, without warning, scooped her up off her feet. She giggled, laughing outright as he tossed her over his shoulder. Anju had never heard a more gorgeous sound. She sipped her tea with a small smile on her face.

After proudly proclaiming that his daughter was a prodigy, just like him, Kotetsu and Kaede headed into the kitchen, where Anju had just put a pot of water to boil. Kotetsu gathered vegetables from the refrigerator while Kaede tied an apron around her waist in preparation for her duties.

Anju stepped back to watch them, unable to wipe the wide smile off her face. Father moving around the daughter, who diligently chopped the vegetables placed in front of her. The vegetables were then deposited into the pot. Anju didn't mind having curry two nights in a row, because the show she was receiving was worth it.

**X**

"Will you look at your present _now_?" Kotetsu begged once he and Kaede were seated on the tatami mats in front of the TV that evening.

"Fine," the girl huffed.

"Yay!" Clamoring to his feet, he rushed out of the living room, heading for where his luggage remained, half-unpacked. Kotetsu dug through clothes until he found the wrapped package. "Ah… Phone." He looked around, patting down his pockets at the same time. "Where did I put it? Wasn't it just in my pocket…?" Groaning, he headed back to the living room and found his phone.

Kaede smiled up at him before averting her eyes back to the touch phone in her hand. Her finger gently slid across the screen. "It fell out of your pocket when you jumped up. Ne…" She turned the phone so it faced him. "Is this a photomanip?"

"Whassat?" Kotetsu mumbled, circling the table to reach the chair. He sank into the cushion, grinning at the picture being show to him. " _That_ was your first present, but he suggested I get you this." The phone was exchanged for the package and he smiled at the image, aware of the sound of tearing paper. Kaede inhaled sharply, holding the 8x11 card at arms' length. Kotetsu had picked out the promotional image. A beta shot that yet to be printed for the public: Barnaby, unsuited, stood back to back with his suited self.

"You _know_ Barnaby?" Kaede hugged the print against her chest, staring up at her father in awe. "He signed this? For _me_? Is this really his signature…?" The shine in her eyes remained, but her brows dipped as she frowned suspiciously.

"I waited in line like every normal parent who wants to make their child happy. If you don't believe me…" Kotetsu held out his phone to her with a cocky grin. He had brought up Barnaby's name on the screen. All Kaede needed to do was push TALK.

**X X X**

Barnaby clicked off the large wall monitor, setting the remote down to reach for his ringing phone. He flipped it open, staring at the name flashing across the screen. Lifting the device to his ear, he sighed out a 'hello'.

"…B-Barnaby?" a shy voice spoke.

The young man smiled. "You must be Kaede. How are you?"

"It's really you, Barnaby? Did my father pester you into giving him your number?"

"In a way, yes."

"Dad!"

" _What_? Kaede, it's really Bun—Barnaby!"

"He said you harassed him."

"Don't tell her that! Bunny!"

"Why are you calling him that?" Kaede mumbled. "His name is Barnaby."

" _Barnaby_ ," Kotetsu mimicked.

Barnaby couldn't help but wonder if they had forgotten that he was still on the line.

"Barnaby?" Kaede addressed him.

"Yes?" Barnaby answered. "I apologize. My Dad's just an overgrown child."

"Bunny, don't agree with that!"

"Thank you _so_ much for the autograph," Kaede continued as though she hadn't heard her father. "I'm sure you give out plenty, but I'm still honored"

"I signed one for someone very important and very special."

"Mine?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Kaede's voice rose a pitch.

"Most people ask to shake my hand or take pictures with me. I do not believe you're available to do that."

"Sometimes I go to the Sternbild area for ice skating recitals," Kaede told him. There were no upcoming events, however.

Barnaby crossed his legs, making himself more comfortable. "I believe that's how we met."

"You remember!" Kaede giggled.

He'd only remembered because Kotetsu brought it back up. "Your father asked for this favor. He informed me that you became my fan that day."

"You were so cool!"

Barnaby's smile fell as he heard those words, remembering Kotetsu's dream. "Thank you."

Kotetsu stood from the floor, maintaining a straight face until he was in the kitchen. His shoulders drooped once he was out of sight. Sighing, he opened the fridge, shifting aside its contents. Of course, his mother wouldn't have any beer in the house. ' _She called him_ cool _right in front of me. It hurt_.' Kotetsu settled for a bottled soda, unscrewing the cap once he'd closed the fridge door. He lifted it to his lips, letting the carbonation work like the alcohol would have. Once finished, Kotetsu exhaled deeply; it wasn't the same.

"Dad!" He perked up immediately, spinning around to let Kaede see his grin.

"Barnaby wants to speak with you." Kaede held the phone up to him. Kotetsu took it, surprised by the small arm suddenly around his waist. "Thank you," Kaede whispered.

Chuckling, he placed a hand to her head. "You're welcome. Do you need me to tuck you in?"

"Nope. I've got Barnaby."

Kaede showed him the autographed print before skipping out of the kitchen. Kotetsu lifted the phone to his ear. "I'm sure you heard that she has… _Barnaby_ ," he drawled, wishing the other could see how unamused he was.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't sound sorry!" Kotetsu backed himself up against the counter until he felt the edge against his lower back.

"I am sorry," Barnaby repeated. "Your simple dream has moved further out of your reach."

"You really know how to hurt a guy, don'cha?" Kotetsu muttered, frown deepening. He combed his fingers through his hair, letting his hand rest at the back of his neck. "I have time to wait. Even if it takes until she's twenty."

"Can you even be cool at that age?" Barnaby inquired with modest honesty.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu ground out, his teeth bared in a mock grin that the young man couldn't see.

"Blue Rose misses you."

Honey-colored eyes widened. "Where'd that come from?"

"She practically damned your soul today for not telling her. Only Rock Bison and myself were aware of your vacation?"

"Yeah, out of the Heroes. Everyone at the company knows. Do _you_ miss me?" Kotetsu's grin withered away at the blunt response given to him over the phone.

"No." Barnaby smiled, picturing Wild Tiger's scowl. He switched the phone to his left hand so he could pick up the toy his parents had given him with his right. "How does it feel, being a father again?"

"Never stopped being one—you know that." Kotetsu idly pushed his empty soda bottle back and forth across the kitchen counter top. "Being home with her, though, it's nice."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself."

Silence fell between them, neither man able to speak their true thoughts. Kotetsu picked up the bottle, staring through its transparent body. _I am enjoying myself, and I'm going to be enjoying it longer than you think._

Barnaby squeezed the toy tightly in his fist. _Why did I take so long for you to call? When are you coming back?_

"I'll be back next week." Kotetsu squeezed his eyes shut, clutching the bottle tightly.

Barnaby sat up straight in the chair, taking the phone from his ear to stare at it. Had he spoken out loud? ' _Not possible_.'

"Tell Blue Rose I'll bring her back something special. I'll bring you a stuffed bunny—"

"No, thank you. Have a good night, Kotetsu."

"'Night," Kotetsu laughed. He hung up and sank into a crouch, covering his head with his arms. " _Why_ did I say that?" He shook his head, groaning loudly. "Maybe I can… No. will! I'll find a reason to go back to Sternbild!" Kotetsu shot to his feet, tossing he bottle in the recyclable trash bin, and ran out of the kitchen.

Barnaby studied the toy with a small smile. He set it back onto the table before standing from the chair. He walked across the expanse of the large room, heading for the door on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ tamagoyaki – Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) - grated daikon radish is often served on the side.  
> ² bento (box) – is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine.  
> ³ genkan – traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house, apartment, or building.
> 
> Gotta love their awkward phone conversation~ I watched episode 17 when I wrote this chapter, and decided I'd make canon corrections in the later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

"Are you sure?" Kotetsu arched an eyebrow. It was Saturday, and Kaede was accompanying him as he shopped for Karina. He hadn't outright told his daughter it was for "A co-worker of mine said she'd never been to Oriental Town before. She insisted I bring something back. She's also a fan of Blue Rose," was the story he'd gone with.

Kaede was holding a pair of earrings for him to see. "Are these the kind of things you wanted me to buy you?" Kotetsu asked, his other eyebrow rising to join the first so they created a look of questioning.

"Maybe." Kaede turned away, but Kotetsu's hand appeared to take the jewelry away. He studied it and couldn't help but smile when it finally dawned on him. Silver studs with a design of a blooming blue rose. He turned the trinkets over in the palm of his hand. "Blue Rose, huh?" Kotetsu grinned at his daughter. "I'll buy 'em."

"She'll love them," Kaede chirped.

"Don't forget to pick out something for yourself. I don't know when I'll be coming back for another visit." The lies continued tumbling out. He was going to stay with Kaede, but he had to reveal _everything_ first.

"I'm just glad you came." Kaede smiled up at him before turning back to the display cases. "Finally," she added.

Kotetsu pressed a hand to her head, laughing when it was swatted away. What was one more lie on top of another? All he had to do was hide out in his apartment, away from prying eyes. ' _Bunny doesn't know where I live. He probably could find out, though_ …' Antonio was the only one to ever visit, and was also the only one with the knowledge of his so-called "retirement". There _was_ a lingering problem: he still didn't have a job.

Kaede turned away from the center counter, hands in the pockets of her jacket. Kotetsu studied her, curious to know what was on her mind that made her frown.

"I know what I want," the young girl stated softly. "I want to go to Sternbild. To the New Morghen Area. We can ice skate together. This way, you get to stay." Kaede shook her head as she read her father's expression; he was going to protest.

It didn't stop Kotetsu from voicing his thoughts. "Are you okay to come back by yourself?"

"If you want, you can ask Grandma if she wants to come with us. That way, we can both return together."

"Kaede. That plan only works if she says it's okay." Kotetsu sighed, shuffling his feet. Looking past the minor, technical details, it was a sound plan—he expected no less from his daughter.

"She might even let me go by myself." Kaede continued staring him down, despite their difference in height.

Looking out from beneath his hat, Kotetsu smiled in defeat. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Kaede threw her arms around his waist.

Kotetsu placed a hand to her back. The perks of defeat were nice, but then he still had to suffer the aftermath, when his world came crashing down. After paying for Blue Rose's earrings, he and Kaede left the department store, heading home to tell Grandma the plan.

**x**

Anju declined, however, stating that she had to watch the house and tend to the fields. She reassured Kotetsu that Kaede would be fine coming back by herself. Kotetsu was still a bit reluctant, but he tossed his luggage into the back of the rental car. Kaede had a backpack, which remained in her lap as she buckled herself in. He grinned at her after climbing in behind the wheel. "Ready?"

Kaede returned his grin. "Ready!"

The train station was their first stop, and then it was off to Sternbild.

**X X X**

"Kotetsu told you he was coming back _today_?" Antonio questioned. He and Barnaby were in the locker rooms, collecting their belongings. Still in his bodysuit, he watched as the young man pulled on his jacket.

"No. You made that assumption on your own because I informed you of the news without specifying his exact day of return. He told me next week, so that could be… tomorrow, but I highly doubt that." Barnaby turned away from his locker, sparing Rock Bison a quick glance. The older man seemed ready to jump out of his skin, sitting stiffly on the bench. "Is there something you know, that I don't?"

Antonio shook his head vehemently. "No! Nothing."

Barnaby didn't believe him, but there was no time for an interrogation. Lloyd was waiting for him outside; there was an interview with an audience that needed attending. Without another word, he took his leave.

Antonio waited until he was sure he was alone before springing up from the bench and heading to his locker. He searched for his jacket, pulling his phone from the lower pocket.

**X X X**

Kotetsu had just parked—he felt more comfortable now that he was back in his own vehicle—when he heard his phone. He took it out, quickly sliding his thumb across the screen to accept the call. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"A 'hey' would be nice, y'know."

"Where are you?" was repeated.

Kotetsu climbed from the SUV, smiling as Kaede did the same on the other side. "New Morghen."

"You _are_ back!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Not on purpose. Kaede—"

"Barnaby just told me—"

Kotetsu froze, his car door still open. "You haven't told him anything, have you?"

"No. But that kid's not easy to fool." Rock Bison crossed his free arm over his chest, tucking his hand beneath the other appendage. "You really should tell him, Kotetsu. It's going to be messy when he finds out. I'm not ready to be caught in the middle of that…"

Kotetsu grinned, following after Kaede as she hurried into the building. "I don't want to burden him with my problems. He has his own."

"Kotetsu." Antonio shook his head. "Stop keeping things bottled up inside. Something like this… it's important!"

"Sorry, Antonio. I'm going to skate with my daughter. Later!" Kotetsu ended the call, rushing ahead to the elevator Kaede barely managed to keep open for him. He smiled apologetically at the other occupants, adjusting his hat as the doors finally slid close.

**X X X**

Antonio turned away from his locker and froze at the sight of the blond standing in the doorway. He was glad he'd put his phone down; it would probably be on the floor. With a one out of three chance that it was the new King of Heroes returning for something forgotten, he got the blond whose look of guilt would probably make a wanted criminal turn himself in. Unfortunately for Antonio, the mask was not in place.

"Were you talking with Mr. Wild?" Keith inquired, taking a step into the room.

"I was," Antonio replied, quickly turning his back to his comrade-slash-rival. He shuffled around the items in his locket, mindful of his phone, hoping the silent message of "don't ask me anything" would be conveyed.

"Is he really coming back today?" Keith didn't get the message.

"He might be," Antonio ground out, taking note that the voice sounded closer.

"Why didn't you say anything? We need to plan a 'welcome back' event!"

"Wha—" He spun around, almost tripping over the bench that separated him and the other Hero.

The 'hurt puppy' look had vanished, replaced with a blinding smile. "He's been gone a week," Keith continued. He spread his arms. "We should proudly welcome him back. We're… like a family now. The points are still there, but we do it because we're Heroes."

Antonio scoffed, turning back around, but not to purposely give Keith his back. He began removing his bodysuit. "That's easy for you to say. You were once the King of Heroes. You dropped one spot. Me? I'm at the bottom."

"I'm not as concerned with that as before." Keith ducked his head, smiling. "We should all be as amazing as Mr. Wild. He's not in it for the points—he never was." His smile faltered a little as the silence hung in the air, but remained. His steps light, Keith backed out of the locker room. "Thank you."

Antonio looked over his shoulder, but the blond was no longer there. A whisper sent to him on the wind. With a shout, he punched the metal frame before him. Rock Bison groaned as he stared at the bent metal, realizing what he'd done; Agnes would have his head.

**X X X**

Kotetsu smiled, watching Kaede interact with other children on the ice. Feeling uneasy, he shot a wary glance upward at the rebuilt dome. Antonio's conversation still bounced around in his head and he wanted all traces of it removed. ' _Bunny doesn't need my problems weighing him down._ ' He pushed away from the wall, gliding across the ice.

Kaede glared at him as he drew near—a warning to stay away—and Kotetsu bypassed her, grinning as he went. ' _I'm still not cool enough to be seen with, huh? That means I got some work to do_!' He performed a quick spin before beginning his lap around the rink.

**X X X**

Barnaby kept a calm face as he excused himself from the interview. He smiled at the man, tapping his left wrist, which lay hidden beneath the sleeve of his jacket. "Duty calls."

"Ah! Well… By all means!" The interviewer sat up straight; the audience let out a collective groan of disappointment.

Barnaby bowed, walking out of the room without a backwards glance. A van had replaced the black sedan and he knew he was in Saito's hands now. He began undoing his jacket, removing it while climbing into the large vehicle. Barnaby couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face as he listened to Saito's screaming instructions. He glanced right, picturing Kotetsu grimacing. _What am I doing?_ With a sigh, he flipped down the mask of his suit, tuning into the news of the current hostage situation. New Morghen Area. "Is my bike ready?"

"Of course!" Saito's voice screamed.

The cycle was void of its sidecar, as it should be. ' _Next week_ ,' Barnaby told himself as he swung his leg over so he straddled the powerful machine. The engine roared to life and he tapped the side of his helmet, receiving the exact coordinates. "The ice rink again?" Last he'd heard, Tony was eagerly awaiting the day he could start at Hero Academy. Barnaby lifted his leg, placing his foot on the pedal, and sped off into the city after the back door of the van fell open for him.

**X X X**

Kotetsu gritted his teeth, trying not to make any noise. How could they be this unlucky? Three masked figures glided around the rink, collecting anything valuable from the adults that lined the wall. Gathered in the center of the rink, surrounded by two more masked men—each carried an assault rifle—were the children. Kotetsu had lost his watch, beaded bracelet, and his wallet, all of which were materialistic; he couldn't afford to lose Kaede. He took a break from glaring to sweep his gaze across the ice. Kaede stared pleadingly back at him, trying to remain as calm as she could. He desperately wished that he could take action, but what good would two minutes do him?

" _Mama_!"

Kotetsu's eyes widened, the blade of his skates digging into the ice as he forced himself to stay put.

Having cracked under the pressure of the current situation, the blond-haired boy continued to wail; he knew there was danger and believed that his mother would help.

"Be quiet, brat!" The muzzle of the rifle nearest to him was now pointed at the boy.

Staring down the barrel of a gun didn't help the situation any, and he only increased his screams. The mother fell to her knees on the ice, face buried in her hands as she also sobbed.

Disgusted, Kaede bumped her way through the crowd until she was mere inches from the weapon, standing protectively in front of the smaller child. Kotetsu felt his heart leap into his throat. ' _Kaede… What are you doing_?'

"He won't stop crying if you point that at him," Kaede admonished, her glare fierce. "You have what you want! Let him have what _he_ wants! It's not like he's going to run off and tell. Some of us…" For a brief second, a glimpse of sadness could be seen in her brown eyes, but was quickly replaced with animosity. "Some of us don't have moms!" His scowl visible, the gunman raised the rifle and Kaede cringed, turning away. Her intentions were to shield the smaller figure, but the blow never came. The barrel of the rifle was bent backwards, now facing its holder. Kaede lowered her raised shoulders, slowly turning back around. The sniffling blond also peeked over her shoulder. "Wild… Tiger."

Domino mask in place, Kotetsu smiled down at her. "You were very brave. I'll take things from here." Kaede nodded absently. His smile vanished as he faced the assailant, replaced with a scowl. "You're less than a coward. Why would you even dream of hitting a child?" The man flew across the rick, crashing into the bordering, sponsor-covered wall after receiving a blow to the stomach. Wild Tiger made quick work of the second rifleman, destroying the weapon in the process. The remaining masked men were mere lackeys, a fact proven as they became cornered by the adults.

"Tiger!" Kaede grabbed his arm, demanding his attention.

Kotetsu smiled reassuringly, lowering himself to one knee; his time was almost up. "Get the children out of here. I trust you can do that." Tears welled up in her eyes and Kotetsu wanted nothing more than to embrace her. "I know you can do it."

Kaede nodded, scrubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can!" He released her shoulders and she immediately took the teary-eyed boy's hand. "Let's go," she told him, her voice soft and gentle. "Your mom's waiting." Kotetsu continued to smile, even as his powers faded.

Kaede had just handed the blond off to his mother when she heard the pained yell. She spun around, quickly regaining her balance, and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Wild Tiger was sprawled on the ice, the gunman standing above him, bent rifle held high for another strike. "Tiger!"

Kotetsu's head was still spinning from the sudden blow, but he heard the shout. ' _Kaede… Please go_!' He lifted his head, squinting through his haze of pain to find her exact location.

"Washed up… Good for nothin'… has been _Hero_!" the first gunman roared, bringing the weapon down.

" _Dad_!"

Kotetsu's eyes widened. He found her, but in that brief moment, his daughter disappeared from his sight. Kotetsu spun around, still sprawled on the ice, his elbows keeping him propped up, and found her again; she stood protectively above him. Her body outlined with a blue light, Kaede crushed the rifle, continued to crush the rifle until it snapped in two. The masked man fell onto his backside, awkwardly scrambling away, screaming as he slipped and slid along the ice. Kaede dropped her arms to her sides, fingers slowly unfurling from their fisted state as the light around her faded. Her legs fell out from beneath her and she crumpled onto the ice.

"Are you okay?" Kotetsu placed a hand to her shoulder, forcing her to look back at him.

Kaede giggled, the sound weak. "I should be asking _you_ that, Tiger."

A sudden onslaught of flames forced him to take her into his arms, shielding her against the heat. The fire spread through the rink, almost with a purpose, melting the ice and sinking the masked figures beneath its choppy, freezing waters. The ice beneath the hostages remained intact, considerably thickened by Blue Rose. Kotetsu lifted his head, searching. Rock Bison, Dragon Kid, Sky High, and Origami Cyclone all assisted in getting the hostages to safety. Fire Emblem and Blue Rose racked up their points as they apprehended the bad guys.

"Thank you," Kaede murmured, slipping the long arms from around her shoulders. "I'm going to… look for my father." She hurried to the edge of the ice, leaping onto another solid piece.

Kotetsu's apprehension melted away once she was safely with the other rescued hostages. Shakily, he rose onto his feet. Melted ice was not the sturdiest, and he wouldn't have been Kaburagi Kotetsu if he didn't take advantage of the situation. Gravity became his friend after slipping on the wet ice, but he found himself supported by strong arms.

"You stole my spotlight, Kotetsu," a haughty voice spoke. "The least you can do is perfect your pose."

Kotetsu grinned at the blond holding him upright. "That's your job, isn't it, Bunny? I don't have time for poses."

"I know of several magazine articles and posters that say otherwise," Barnaby argued.

"Guilty." Kotetsu grimaced, lifting a hand to his head where he'd been struck.

Barnaby's smile turned into a frown as he noticed the slight trail of blood that stained Kotetsu's temple. It was a rare sight. "Let's get you downstairs and looked at."

"I… might have been hallucinating, but I think my daughter's a NEXT…" Kotetsu took a step forward, but found Barnaby's arm barring his way. He immediately realized why: the rink was still melted in some places. "Oi, Blue Rose!" The ice queen looked up, finding it easy to glare at the man waving at her from a distance. Her stomach, however, flip-flopped in nervous excitement. Kotetsu, his arm high, pointed down in front of him. "If you don't mind, we'd like the rink back!" He grinned.

"Stop teasing her." Barnaby bent his knees a little, slipping one arm around Kotetsu's back while the other went to his knees so he could lift the older man from the floor. "All that time you spent at the gym—it feels like it's for naught."

"I haven't put on weight!" Kotetsu protested, arms crossed over his chest as he was carried into the stands.

With the rink cleared, Blue Rose went to work. She slipped her guns back into their holsters and flashed a winning smile at the camera crew.

"Kaede should be downstairs. I need to get to her." Already making his way to the hallway as he spoke, Kotetsu wrinkled his nose and stopped, taking a seat in order to untie his skates.

"I assume she's with everyone else," Barnaby replied, glancing at the dark hallway. "You said she was—" Green and white filled his vision and he watched Kotetsu disappear into said darkness. "—a NEXT," he finished with a sigh.

The mask was gone when Kotetsu emerged from the elevator. ' _Antonio. He'll stay with her_.' He looked for his bull-suited friend, easily spotting him above all others. And sitting on Rock Bison's shoulders was Kaburagi Kaede. The possibility that she was searching for him, too, was high.

Kaede was set back onto the floor and immediately ran through the crowds to reach her father. "Dad! You're hurt!"

Kotetsu knelt, letting her gently cup his face in her hands. "Papa really is pathetic," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "In all the excitement when Wild Tiger showed up, I tripped and fell over the wall, hitting my head. I missed everything."

"Wild Tiger saved me," Kaede whispered, averting her gaze for a few moments. "I wish I could thank him."

"I'm sure he knows," Kotetsu chuckled, his hands covering hers. ' _My brave little girl_.'

Kaede's hands tightened against his face and she looked as though she had something to say, but no words were spoken. There was also something he would have liked to ask her, but their attention was directed elsewhere when Barnaby approached them. Kotetsu snuck a glance out of the corner of his eye; there was no excitement on his daughter's face at seeing Barnaby. ' _Maybe it's all too much for her_.'

Barnaby easily fell into character, pretending not to know the small family. "Kaede, I presume?" He smiled when the girl's eyes widened. "How can I not remember? Your father leaves quite an impression. Mr. Kaburagi, you really should get that looked at." Barnaby indicated to his temple. "We have a medical team available."

"He's so stubborn," Kaede scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He probably wants it to get infected. I hope he knows that I won't look after him if he gets sick."

Kotetsu laughed nervously, "Fine. Point me in the right direction, _Mr. Hero_."

"Barnaby's fine," the blond corrected.

At the same time, Kaede said: "It's Barnaby."

"I can't win for trying. An—Rock Bison! I need your help. Take me away from this perfect couple." Kotetsu lifted his arm, waving his hand to get Antonio's attention. "Barnaby, look after Kaede for me, please."

Kaede looked from her father's retreating form back to the suited King of Heroes. She folded her hands in front of herself, bowing deeply. "I'm sorry," she said after straightening up. "I need to be with my father. I'll continue to support you, Barnaby!" Smiling, the young girl took off, ducking through the crowd. She caught up with Kotetsu, slipping her hand into his. Kotetsu grinned down at her, squeezing gently, before returning his attention to following Rock Bison to the nearest medic.

Barnaby's eyes clouded over as old memories surfaced. He lifted his hand, curling then uncurling his fingers, remembering Kotetsu's warmth even through the suit. He turned away, heading to where he might be needed. Forced into a chair, Kotetsu caught a glimpse of the familiar helmet before it disappeared and the pink points he'd dubbed as 'bunny ears'. He hissed, cringing away from the cotton ball full of antiseptic that dabbed at his forehead.

**X X X**

His hat hid the Band-aid fairly well, but it was scar—that would soon become nonexistent—Kotetsu would be proud of. He waited on the platform with Kaede, hands shoved into his pants pocket. The train would be departing in a few minutes, but neither of them wanted to move. The whistle blew and Kotetsu freed a hand, placing it to his daughter's back, pushing her forward. "Get on," he mumbled. "Aniki will be waiting for you when you get back home."

"They say home is where the heart is. I have… two homes. Can't I stay in Sternbild a little longer? Until tomorrow?" Kaede held the straps of her backpack tightly, kicking a stray piece of balled up paper. "I brought extra clothes, just in case…"

Kotetsu chased the ball of paper, picking it up to properly deposit it in a nearby trash can. He returned to Kaede's side. "In a week, you can come back. I'll even come home to get you. When I do... I think it's time we have a serious talk. You can spend the weekend, since you still have to go to school."

Kaede stepped ahead, moving across the platform until she stood directly in front of her father. Freeing a hand from her backpack straps, she extended her pinky. "Promise me."

Kotetsu's stern look softened and he hooked his pinky with hers. "I promise."

The porter stepped out of the door nearest them, silently questioning them with his eyes. Kotetsu slid his hand away from Kaede's, turning her around to guide her to where the older man waited. The task of getting her onto the train was passed to the porter, and he waved once she disappeared within the passenger car. Kaede hurried to her seat, scooting across it so she could stare out of the window. She pressed her hands against the glass, never once breaking her father's gaze. Kotetsu continued to wave, his grin so wide it was becoming almost painful. He didn't stop until the train was no longer in sight.

Now alone, Kotetsu realized it was time to head to Hero TV to face the music. He could at least give Karina her earrings before getting bombarded with questions; and, if he knew Sky High and his enthusiasm, a possible party. With a smile, he exited the station, heading for his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heading for Rock Bison/Sky High (Ivan belongs with Edward, nyaa~), so they needed some air time. *runs away*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

"I was going to bring you a bunny—"

"I would have given it back to you."

"A real one, not a stuffed animal. You need a companion."

Barnaby glanced over his shoulder as they walked down the hall to the elevator. "I would have given it back," he repeated.

Kotetsu pouted, quickening his steps so he walked in front of the young man. He'd freshened up before returning to Apollon Media to join his _former_ partner. "You need to be more sociable, Bunny- _chan_."

"I agreed to join everyone tonight, didn't I?" Barnaby reached around the brunet, pushing the button for the elevator. ' _I'm only going because of you_.'

"I would've helped you take care of it," Kotetsu pressed on, sticking to Barnaby's side as they entered the elevator car that had arrived.

"How? Kotetsu. We're Heroes. Our schedules are the most unstable. _This_ —" Barnaby lifted his left arm, letting the sleeve of his jacket tumble back to reveal the red and white band. "—manages our time." Kotetsu turned away, facing the metal doors. Barnaby didn't need to look at his reflection to know he was hiding something; his body language told it all. He reached for Kotetsu's right hand, removing it from the pocket it had been hidden away in. The green band was missing.

"I took it off," Kotetsu began in explanation, taking his hand back. "At the ice rink. It's a good thing I did, too. If those guys had gotten it, Agnes and Lloyds would've been upset." He'd forgotten to put back on his new leather wristband. His grin withered after realizing the other continued to glare at him. "Can't you forgive me, Bunny- _chan >/em>? I did a good job today. I even have the scar to prove it." Kotetsu pointed to his forehead, a pleading look on his face._

Barnaby rolled his eyes, the action automatic. "You and I both know that won't be there tomorrow."

Kotetsu grinned. "But it's my battle scar. That's why Sky High's treating us tonight."

"Sky High is treating because he wanted to welcome you back. Blue Rose picked the place."

"A sushi bar. I haven't had sushi in a while."

Barnaby threw him a skeptical, questioning look.

"You wound me. That look says 'even though you're Japanese'. Bunny- _chan_ …" Kotetsu dramatically backed away from the younger man, pressing himself against the wall. "I thought I knew you."

The elevator came to a halt, Barnaby moving forward. He glanced back at the brunet. "Don't think I've forgotten what we were talking about before. Wherever your call band is, you need to go get it."

"It's in the car." Kotetsu smiled, waving as Barnaby stepped out of the elevator. "I'll be back to keep you company!" Barnaby showed no reaction to having heard the statement, and the doors closed, the elevator's occupant watching his back.

Kotetsu moved forward, pushing the button for the LOBBY. He fell back against the wall, a deep sigh escaping him. The Hero CALL band was now just an accessory for him. He'd refused to give it up, just to keep Barnaby from asking questions, and so the connection had been severed ever since his talk with Alexander Lloyds. "Maybe Agnes can reactivate it… just until I find the time to tell him." He closed his eyes and waited for the elevator to arrive at its destination.

Once the car stopped, Kotetsu pushed himself away from the wall, apologizing to those that had attempted to enter, and stepped through the open doors. Hand atop his hat, he tilted his head, studying the bodies that hustled and bustled about the lobby. He returned all the smiles that were thrown his way as he walked across the floor to the front of the building. This was no longer his world. Kotetsu felt more nervous than out of place, worried that his lies would be figured out.

**X**

Kotetsu played every game available on his computer—twice—while waiting for Barnaby to finish his desk work. It was mostly for show, so Barnaby could see that he did indeed have his Hero CALL band. Tired of games, Kotetsu resorted to the magazines lying around, bringing a small stack back to his desk. He idly flipped through them, but there was nothing interesting within their pages.

Barnaby's fingers stilled over his keyboard and he lifted a hand, adjusting his glasses. "Kotetsu. Your being bored is becoming a bother to me."

"Hmm?" Kotetsu turned his chair sideways, crossing one leg over the other, and noisily flipped another glossy page. "Who says I'm bored?"

"Because you won one of the Solitaire games you played. You ended the other with a frustrated noise after your card choices ran out."

"Uh…" Kotetsu stared at his partner over the top of his magazine, a bemused look on his face.

Barnaby continued, absently ticking off everything he listed. "You played a good first game of Minesweeper, managing to clear off the board before picking a mine. Your second game, you picked it first, stomping your foot in irritation."

"Ne, Bunny- _chan_ …" The term of endearment was uncomfortable to speak. They'd known each other almost a year now, but Kotetsu wanted the distance between them to be there; no lingering attachments. "The fact that you know… _every_ move I made proves that _you're_ the one that's bored. Am I right, or am I right?" The question ended with the magazine being lowered, revealing the older man's cocky grin.

Barnaby kept his gaze, not intimidated. He turned back around so he faced his computer screen. "I think I might be bored."

Kotetsu slapped the magazine down onto his desk with a laugh. He shot the secretary across from them an apologetic grin, before rounding on the blond. "To hear _you_ say that… My day has been made!"

Barnaby sighed, pushing his glasses up as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "It's been a while since I've had to sit behind this desk."

"Then let's go out!" Kotetsu rolled his chair the short distance, bumping shoulders with the young man.

"We're already going out tonight," Barnaby reminded him, nudging the older man away. He repositioned his mouse and resumed his work. It had to be done regardless of how bored he was.

Kotetsu was going to suggest cancelling, but he'd already told Blue Rose to make sure she wore her present. "Blue Rose is in school. She won't be able to stay out late. Maybe we should change the time."

Barnaby proved his argument useless. "Tomorrow is Sunday."

"Then why did she change into her school uniform when she left…?"

Barnaby sighed, "She left school in order to respond to the Hero call. They have classes on Saturday."

With a groan, Kotetsu laid his head atop Barnaby's shoulder. "Maybe I can call Antonio and ask him to do something with me."

"I think I saw him and Sky High leaving together."

Kotetsu blinked, a dark eyebrow arched high questioningly. "Eh? Since when did they start hanging out?"

"I'm not sure."

Kotetsu hummed softly, closing his eyes.

"Kotetsu. Please don't fall asleep on me."

"I'm not sleepy," Kotetsu argued, frowning.

Barnaby's eyes narrowed and he glanced at the green and white hat, now slightly askew. "You might not be sleepy, but if you're comfortable enough, you will sleep." The weight on his shoulder was gone, replaced by a different weight; the weight of his partner's glare.

"Who did you annoy while I was away, huh? The only one that _might_ put up with your snarky attitude is Sky High."

"Socializing isn't part of my job. I had meetings that needed attending. Unlike you, I don't try to be a part of everyone's life."

"I do it because I'm concerned. I'm especially concerned about you, Bunny." ' _I don't care anymore_.' Bunny was Bunny; there was no need for formalities.

Barnaby closed the window that was open on the screen, putting an end to his work duties. He chose to ignore the statement and pushed the chair away from his desk. "Let's go out, Kotetsu-san." Kotetsu's reproachful look was replaced by an excited grin and he sprang up from the chair. Barnaby's actions were more graceful and organized. His chair was pushed back under the desk and he smiled at Kotetsu. "Maybe we can go to a pet store."

Kotetsu's eyes widened. "Bunny. Bunny, are you teasing me? Bunny, don't tease me."

"You sound like a kid," Barnaby scoffed.

"I'm a kid at heart." Kotetsu pressed himself against Barnaby's side. The other didn't move away.

"And you don't hide it."

Kotetsu bit his tongue, holding back his retort. Barnaby's childhood was a sore subject and he didn't want to stir up any old wounds. With a smile, he put a small distance between them, slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants. "We're leaving with a bunny—no arguments."

"Coming from you, I think that might be a joke. Are _you_ teasing me?"

Kotetsu grinned. "Maybe."

"Hmm." Barnaby smirked. "We'll see _old man_."

"O-oi…! Bunny!" Barnaby's soft laughter was a pleasant sound, one Kotetsu wouldn't mind hearing forever.

**X X X**

Karina tucked her light brown hair behind both ears, and reached down to her school case to pack away her textbooks and other belongings. Whether her actions were intentional or not, it served its purpose, and Karina's two friends all but ambushed her with compliments about the new earrings. The blush on the young NEXT's cheeks spoke volumes.

"They're from _him_ , aren't they?" Emily pressed, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

Karina nodded, finding it difficult to control her smile. "He went on vacation and brought them back for me."

"Vacation? We've been in school… Is it an older man?" Emily whispered, leaning forward over her desk, halfway out of the seat. The class was used to them and thought nothing or the trio's behavior. It was normal; something they saw every day.

"No…!" Karina shook her head, hair whipping back and forth. The light-colored tresses became motionless when she stilled. "Yes," she admitted softly.

Bags were hurriedly packed and Karina found herself pulled from her seat, one friend on each arm. Wide-eyed, she allowed herself to get dragged from the classroom. The trio never made it off campus; an empty music room became their place of refuge. Karina tucked her skirt beneath her as she took a seat at the glossy grand piano. She slid down the center of the bench, lifting the lid over the keys. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

Despite all her previous attempts to shoot down her friend's growing hope that she might be in love, Jane could see it was a definite thing now. A truth realized. "Spill," Emily demanded, popping up at Karina's left.

Karina's smile widened. "There's nothing much to tell. He gave them to me today."

Jane, who remained standing, leaned against the piano, her accusing stare ignored by the young Hero. "You were pulled out of class today to meet your boyfriend?"

Karina shook her head "No. He… I happened to meet him, purely be coincidence!"

"Are you two… official?" Emily pressed in, more interested in the juicy details. If Jane had someone, she didn't tell, so it was nice to be able to talk with someone that understood how she felt.

"No," Karina stated softly. She ghosted her fingers across the smooth ivory keys before finding her place, and pressed down.

**-x-x-**

_Seated beside Fire Emblem, Blue Rose remained nonchalant. All Heroes were in the private lounge of the Hero TV section of Apollon Media. Sky High, Rock Bison, Origami Cyclone, and Barnaby were all in their bodysuits, armor removed. Fire Emblem's cowl was nestled at the back of his neck. Dragon Kid had been called away by her guardian and wasn't present. Blue Rose's sigh broke the silence, "Welcome back."_

_Kotetsu, who was standing in the center of the floor, grinned sheepishly at all the attention he was being given. "Thanks."_

_"Where's all the enthusiasm from before?" Antonio goaded, smirk widening when an icy glare locked on him._

_"Yes," Keith chimed in. "She was quite adamant for Mr. Wild's return."_

_"Asking every day…" Ivan added quietly, a small smile on his face._

_"So I could yell at him!" Blue Rose shouted in her defense. Her blush was an obvious contrast, going against the blue and white motif of her Hero ensemble. "He's always preaching about 'Hero this' and 'Hero that'—why does he get a vacation?"_

_"Because you're still in school," Kotetsu told her with a grin. The young girl crossed her arms over her chest with a soft 'hmph'._

_"Did you enjoy your time off?" Nathan hummed, drawing the subject away from the girl. He crossed one leg over the other, hands curled over his raised knee. Blue Rose sat forward subtly, arms still crossed over her chest, but she wore an eager look as she awaited the answer. Nathan noticed and smiled._

_"I did," Kotetsu laughed, heading for the half-moon couch the armor-wearing Heroes occupied. Ivan managed to scoot sideways without uncrossing his legs, making room between himself and Barnaby. Kotetsu took a seat. "I caught up with my family. It took some convincing, but my daughter stopped hating me." Kotetsu's eyes widened. No sooner had he sat down, he was up again. "Blue Rose! I got something for you."_

_Karina looked around wildly before returning her gaze to the father of their merry group, now approaching her. Kotetsu reached into his left pocket as he sank into a crouch. He produced a jewelry box. Nathan's eyes widened, but Karina's own wide-eyed stare had his beat._

_Even Barnaby looked surprise. "Kotetsu?"_

_"Hm?" Kotetsu glanced over his shoulder at his partner. "You were the one who told me she was upset." He turned back around, grinning up at the stunned child. "So I decided to buy my way back into your good graces." Kotetsu opened the box, revealing the earrings. "Blue roses," he chuckled._

_The teen reached out, her gloved fingers brushing his, and accepted the box. "Thank you," she murmured, lost within her thoughts; they raced as fast as her heart did._

_"Are you still upset with me?" Kotetsu looked hopeful, wanting to repair whatever bridge had been broken. "I know you can't wear them as Blue Rose, but when you're… Karina, I'll be looking for them!"_

_Karina smiled brightly up at him, startling even Kotetsu. "Thank you. I'll wear them as much as I can."_

_"Yay," the man laughed._

_She became oblivious to the arguments that broke out between the rest of the group—"Why didn't you bring back presents for all of us?"; "I've known you since high school!"; "I'm your partner."; "Bunny! You can't say that!"—and continued to admire the jewelry._

_"You've already fallen, haven't you?" Nathan whispered from Blue Rose's right side._

_"And I don't think I can put myself back together," Karina giggled, turning her smile toward the dark-skinned NEXT._

**-x-x-**

Karina unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear after the music came to an end, her thumb brushing over the rose design. "He called me by my name. It was even more wonderful than when he uses my nickname." Lifting her head, she laughed at Emily's awestruck expression. Even Jane looked impressed.

"You've got it bad," Emily exhaled deeply, elbows braced atop her thighs. Her hands formed a rest for her chin.

"I hope it works out for you."

Karina nodded, slowly lowering the lid back over the piano keys. She knew it was impossible, but she couldn't stop the way she was feeling. And she didn't want to.

**X X X**

The "welcome back" event would be taking place at the sushi bar Emily had suggested they go to. After leaving school, Karina talked her friends into stopping by with her. They sat at the bar, which took up most of the shop, Emily excited that they finally made it. There were three quaint, lacquer-finished tables behind them, each with four chairs.

Karina's focus was on the small platform beyond the tables, as it resembled a stage. She turned back around in her high chair, smiling sweetly at the server behind the counter. "Is your stage open to any performer, or do you only have scheduled acts?"

"Unfortunately, we're hosting a private party tonight," the man told her, looking apologetic. He smiled, "But we accept performers, just so long as they provide us with a sample."

Karina nodded, rolling her eyes in her mind. ' _Did Sky High rent out the entire bar? No. His sponsors probably wouldn't let him. Handsome_?' "Wouldn't surprise me," she scoffed aloud, stirring her water. The restaurant's attendant shot her a quick glance before putting all his attention on the blade he held. There were meals to be prepared.

Karina didn't want to eat now when there would be a meal to be had later. Emily teased her that she was trying to stay slim for her potential boyfriend and Karina laughed, letting the quip hang in the air so it may be regarded as the truth. Once her friends were sated, the trio headed out, thanking the chef for a wonderful meal. A quick report was sent to Keith about the shop and then the cell phone was tucked away into the side pocket of her school case. Karina hurried forward to catch up with the other girls, mirroring the smiles they wore.

**X X X**

It was finally time for the Hero partner pair to make their appearance at the restaurant. Of course, they did so with gusto.

"Kotetsu-san. I don't understand you… at all."

Kotetsu grinned, hand on his hat as he exited the red sports car. "I just asked him a question—why is that so hard to understand?"

"The problem was the _question_ ," Barnaby stressed, taking hold of the open car door to close it once the older man was out of the way. "You asked him if they carried _tigers_ in their store."

"A baby tiger!" Kotetsu argued, frowning. "So the next time I take a vacation, you'll have a baby _wild tiger_ to keep you company! This is Sternbild—it should be possible."

"Did you just stereotype the city…?"

Kotetsu lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug, still grinning from his own joke. Barnaby busied himself with pinching the bridge of his nose—a vain attempt at staving off the headache. "Kotetsu…"

"All right, all right. Fine." Kotetsu ducked his head, straightening back up with his domino mask in place. "Barnaby Brooks Jr. can't be seen without his partner."

"I'm surprised you know my whole name. You hardly ever use it." The unlikely duo headed toward the sushi bar across the street, mindful of the traffic.

"I see it everywhere I turn." Kotetsu bounced forward, walking backwards. He ignored the irritated glare thrown at him. "And because Bunny is easier to say. It's also _my_ nickname for you. Everyone else calls you…" He stopped, forcing the blond to do the same, and flattened his hands against his cheeks. "Handsome," he drawled.

Barnaby ducked his head, lifting a hand to adjust his glasses; a guise to hide his smile.

"Which do you like better?" Kotetsu continued, falling in step with Barnaby as they resumed walking.

"Neither." Barnaby removed the arm around his shoulder, taking quick steps to shorten the distance to the restaurant's front door. The large, fixed picture window gave nothing away and he wondered if anybody had arrived yet. Barnaby turned around at the door, glare directed at the brunet that followed him. "Take off the mask. No one's in their Hero outfits. I already told them I wanted a private evening with old colleagues."

Kotetsu reached up. He took hold of the mask, removing it to hide it away in his pocket. "Happy?"

"Hardly," Barnaby scoffed.

"You should be. Let's bring this party to life!"

Barnaby stepped aside, following the man with his eyes as Kotetsu marched forward. He shook his head and followed, a hint of a smile at his lips.

Keith stood at the head of the group, arms spread wide as he greeted the pair. He dropped both appendages, lifting the right one. "Welcome back! And—" Antonio brought the Sky High-styled declaration to a close with a hard bump to the blond's shoulder.

Kotetsu moved forward with a grin, placing a hand to Keith's shoulders. "Let me borrow this, 'kay?" Keith didn't attempt to hide his confusion, blinking owlishly at Kotetsu's statement. " _Thank you. And again, thank you._." Keith's blue eyes sparkled and the duo shared a laugh; the mood immediately became festive. "Where's Ori—Ivan?" Kotetsu turned, looking at the familiar faces. Nathan waved at him; Pao-Lin stood beside the fire-using NEXT.

"He said he had something he needed to take care of," Antonio answered. "Even Keith couldn't get him to stop apologizing because he wouldn't be here for your party."

Kotetsu laughed, "It's nothing big. If that kid had somewhere he needed to be, I'm sure it's more important than this." His brow wrinkled as he noticed another missing face. "And Karina?"

"Miss Karina Lyle—" Everyone turned towards the counter to find the chef smiling at them. He bowed his head, indicating to his right with a sweep of his arm. "—is waiting for you all to be seated." A spotlight came on, revealing Karina on the circular platform, a microphone held in both hands. Her hair was pulled into a messy, yet classy bun, the curls untamed, and gentle strands framed her glowing face.

Kotetsu slipped his arm from Keith's shoulder, taking the first step towards the tables. He took a seat, removing his hat, placing it in his lap. He grinned after spotting the blue rose earrings. The other Heroes followed suit, Barnaby taking the chair on Kotetsu's right side. Nathan and Pao-Lin took one table, Antonio and Keith took the remaining one.

Karina tore her gaze away from Kotetsu's smile, long enough to signal the sous-chef that she was ready. The music began and Karina lifted the mic, bringing it closer to her lips. She was outing herself to her "co-workers", but she felt completely at ease with the thought. With a wide smile, she opened her mouth and began, melodious sounds pouring from within with no restraint. _This is the real me! Karina Lyle!_

**x**

Karina sat at the bar, facing away from it, surrounded by NEXTs. Her hands were fisted atop her thighs, cheeks flushed as she was bombarded with questions and compliments. She caught Kotetsu's teasing smile and felt more heat rise into her face. He stood back from the group, along with Barnaby.

"You knew?" the new King of Heroes questioned.

Kotetsu's smile widened. "I did. She does performances every now and then at the bar I frequent with Antonio. Are you going to tell?"

"No," Barnaby told him. "It's none of my concern. I will admit that she was pretty good, though." What he wouldn't point out was that he noticed Karina's gaze always ended up back on Kotetsu.

Tired of being cornered and in the nonexistent spotlight, Karina shook her head, holding up her hands. "Enough! Let's just… eat, and enjoy the rest of the night." She stood and Keith stepped aside to allow her to see whom she desired. "Welcome back… Tiger."

Kotetsu nodded. "Thank you."

Barnaby's eyes narrowed at the abrupt about-face the teen performed. He glanced at Kotetsu and found him engaged in conversation with Antonio. ' _Still so naïve_.' The tips of Karina's ears were red, the blush having faded from her face. He'd had enough experience with fans to know when someone was displaying signs of affection. So why did it annoy him that those feelings were directed towards Kotetsu? He shook his head, vanishing the thoughts.

Kotetsu was tugged forward by Keith and given the right to stake his claim at the counter. He turned back around and reached out a hand, curling his fingers around Barnaby's forearm. He pulled his partner forward, forcing him into a high chair, before taking the seat beside him. Everyone else fell into place around them, already talking excitedly as the menus were handed out. Kotetsu allowed himself to forget—just for one night—the guilt that would soon be eating away at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

Kotetsu knew immediately after waking, that he was not in his apartment. He'd slept in his bed for several years, occasionally missing a day or two, so he was quite familiar with its feel. Rather than hung over, Kotetsu felt tired. "Probably my guilt weighing me down," he muttered, rolling over onto his stomach. He rolled one more time—this bed was perfect for being lazy—before stopping to stretch.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Kotetsu laughed, grinning in the direction of the new voice. Barnaby stood in the open doorway, his shoulder propped against its frame. There was a look of amusement on his face, and Kotetsu wondered if he was the cause of it. He sat up, smoothing a hand over the soft sheets. "It's twice the size of mine. Of course I'm going to enjoy it. Did you have fun last night?"

"It's was entertaining," Barnaby replied honestly. "I think Origami- _senpai_ enjoyed himself most."

"Yeah," Kotetsu laughed, stretching his arms above his head. "And his paper cranes were so cute."

Ivan had come rushing into the restaurant during Kotetsu's 'welcome back' party, surprise written across his face at finding everyone still present. Nathan decided he wanted to loosen the boy up, dragging him to the bar counter to slip him a spiked punch. Ivan lived up to his Hero name that night; he became a cyclone of chatter that churned out perfect origami creations.

_"I've been making these for as long as I can remember," he stated dreamily, handing the white crane to a smiling Pao Lin._

"It's good to see him open up every once in a while," Kotetsu added, his hand rising to his head. His fingers brushed over the Band-aid there.

Barnaby pushed away from the doorframe and walked into the room. He didn't stop until he was at the edge of the large bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Kotetsu flexed his arms, making a muscle, all the while grinning.

"You get to raise that status even higher. Lloyds called and said you're on desk duty."

Kotetsu frowned, his nose wrinkling in thought. He didn't want to get too involved in Barnaby's duties. Lloyds was obviously trying to keep him out of the field, and he sent a small mental thanks to the man.

"I'm sure you're upset because you can't be where all the action is." Barnaby's hardened expression never softened. "Get up and get ready. Give me your clothes so I can wash them."

Kotetsu's eyes widened, his arms rising so he could hug himself. "Now? With you standing there?"

Barnaby's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. "Would you rather I turn my back?"

"I'd rather I not have to change at all. I don't smell." Kotetsu lifted his arm, sniffing beneath it.

Barnaby was soon glaring. He dropped his arms, moving towards the bed, and climbed onto it to join the older NEXT. "You need a shower, Kotetsu. You've been active since yesterday morning. You had a bad encounter."

"You can lend me some of your clothes."

"No." Barnaby managed to grab the hem of Kotetsu's pant leg.

"No, Bunny," Kotetsu whined, twisting the rest of his body away; the captured leg remained still. "Let go."

"Melodramatic old man." Barnaby sat on the back of his legs obediently, hands now atop his thighs.

Kotetsu pushed himself up by his arms, letting the appendages keep him elevated. With a lopsided smile and a soft laugh, he sat upright and reached out with every intention of tousling the blond hair. Barnaby's eyes narrowed, but he didn't pull away. He tilted his head into the gentle petting, finding comfort in the foreign gesture. "I concede. Let's go to the bathroom, though. I don't give you an unwanted striptease. I'm sure you'll still have to show me how to use your shower anyway."

Kotetsu turned over onto his knees, shuffling past Barnaby toward the edge of the bed. He climbed down onto the floor, curling his toes into the rug. "I'd rather take a soak, but… there's no time for that." He threw a smile over his shoulder before leaving the bedroom first. The door slid shut behind him.

Barnaby turned over the hand that had grabbed Kotetsu's clothing, staring at its palm. He chalked his actions up to too much time being spent with Kaburagi Kotetsu.

* * *

Kotetsu managed to get through five days of "desk duty" before his inactive wristband began to draw a particular blond's blue-eyed gaze. Friday morning, he found himself on the Hero TV side of the Apollon Media building.

Kotetsu knelt on the floor at the edge of Agnes's desk, hands pressed together in a praying fashion as he pleaded with her. "No," the woman stated firmly. "You no longer work for us."

"I changed my mind. I'll even give back the money. I haven't touched it."

"Still impulsive and destruction, even without your powers activated…" Agnes turned in her chair to glare at the sheepishly grinning man. " _Mr. Kaburagi_ ," she stressed. "I can turn your com' band back on, but I cannot reinstate your job, as much as I would like to." Her lips curled upward, turning her frown into a smile Kotetsu feared. "You and Barnaby are quite the team."

"So then, why not?"

"Maverick is currently out with the mayor. He won't return until Monday."

Kotetsu slumped forward, his clenched hands on the cold floor. "Fine." He pulled the band from his hand, holding it up to the woman, head still bowed. Agnes smirked as she accepted it, turning back around to fully utilize her desk. Kotetsu remained on the floor, thinking back to the words he'd exchanged with Antonio.

**x x x**

_Kotetsu grinned despite the glowering image of his friend staring back at him via phone. "Yo, 'tonio."_

_"Why are you stringing everyone along like this, Kotetsu? You're still a Hero, y'know. You can never leave this job, no matter what you do."_

_"I ran away." Kotetsu's grin turned into a sad smile._

_"Which is not like you!" Antonio shouted. There were no furtive glances taken, so he was obviously at a place that allowed such behavior. "The Kotetsu I know—"_

_"I can't stand the thought of hurting Bunny!"_

_"You're hurting him by keeping this a secret. You're hurting yourself, too."_

_Kotetsu hated when his friend was right. "I have to go, Antonio…"_

_Antonio closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "Stop running away, Kotetsu."_

_"Aa…" Kotetsu ended the call and the screen went blank._

**x**

With a groan, he ducked his head lower, chin touching his chest. ' _I probably should tell him, but I don't know how._ '

"Stop whining. It's done."

Kotetsu lifted his head, right in time to see the accessory tossed at him. He fumbled with it before the band settled in the palms of his hands. It began flashing immediately, but not red, which meant no emergency. He accepted the call and grinned as Agnes's smiling face appeared on the video feed.

"You're good to go." Agnes's voice echoed as she spoke.

"So… I can leave?"

"Right as always, _Mr. Kaburagi_." Her smile seemed somewhat creepier over the pixilated digital screen. Scrambling to his feet, Kotetsu snapped the band back in place over his right wrist and scurried out of the busy office.

Call ended, Agnes was allowed a small sigh, but it was not of relief. The sound proved just how weary the entire situation made her. Why had Wild Tiger, of all people, resigned, and why had Maverick allowed it? The director of Hero TV shook her head, tresses bouncing across her shoulders, and resumed her work.

**X**

Kotetsu was surprised to find the office empty—even the dark-skinned secretary was missing—but a little relieved. No Barnaby meant he didn't have to lie for a while. He took a seat in the chair at his desk, slowly turning in it. He hadn't reached a full rotation when he realized another issue at hand. "Kaede…" A promise had been made to spend the weekend with her. Kotetsu slowly reached for his phone, wondering how he would talk his way out of this one.

**X X X**

Kaede hadn't gone to school in two days.

"Kaede? Kaede, open the door, please."

Kaede shook her head, hands rising to cover her ears.

"Kaede." Muramasa rapped gently at the locked door. "Kaede. It'll be okay."

' _No_!' Kaede pressed her knees closer together, her body outlined with a blue light. ' _Otou-san! Please…!_ ' After having activated her powers that day to assist Wild Tiger, they continued to malfunction, so to speak, and she destroyed everything she touched. Her room was already in shambles. ' _I need you, otou-san_!'

**X X X**

"I can't leave. I would love to, trust me." Kotetsu let his mother see his desperate face. "Tell her—"

"She wants _you_ , and you need to tell her the truth, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu averted his gaze, missing the handoff of the phone to Muramasa. "Kotetsu."

The golden eyes widened, looking back to the screen. "Aniki…"

"I know you don't want a lecture from me. Do you remember how scared you were when your powers activated—afraid to get close to anyone?"

"I remember," Kotetsu recited, recalling the incident at the bank that had driven him into becoming a Hero. Kaede wouldn't have such an event. "Aniki. I'll be on the next possible train. Tell Kaede I'm on my way!" Muramasa gave the faintest hint of a smile before his face vanished from the screen of Kotetsu's phone.

Kotetsu slipped the phone back into his pocket, head snapping up after hearing the door open. The bespectacled woman they shared the office with raised an eyebrow in his direction. He laughed, practically bouncing over to her. He took the shorter woman by the shoulders, spinning her around so she no longer blocked his exit. "Tell Bunny I had some urgent business to take care of—if he asks for me!" Kotetsu added as he backed out of the room. He waved before sprinting down the hall.

**X**

Kotetsu was pulling into the station when his recalibrated band began flashing. He screwed his eyes shut. "I can't leave her alone. I don't want to leave her, like…" Tomoe's smiling face appeared in his mind's eye and he pounded his hands against the steering wheel, his head following as he gripped it tightly. Kotetsu took a few deep breaths before answering the Call.

Agnes's voice rang in his ear. "Tiger. You don't have to show up if you don't want to. Remember that you don't work for us. Sky High and Dragon Kid are already on the scene. It's just a car chase." There was a brief pause before the director continued, "As a matter of fact, stay put. You'll probably do more damage than good."

Kotetsu smiled wryly. "I don't need Yuri fining me, especially since I'm out of a job. Sorry, but I wasn't going to be there anyway." His head still on the steering wheel, he ended the call and tossed the band into the empty passenger's seat. "Kaede… I'm on my way."

**X**

It was evening when Kotetsu departed the train. After walking out front, he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him after catching sight of his brother. Muramasa stood next to the old van he recalled seeing during his last years of high school. The broad side was labeled "Liquors Kaburagi". He patted the machine gently before placing his hand to his brother's shoulder. "Why do you still have this?"

"I need it to do business." Muramasa reached up, giving Kotetsu's hand a quick squeeze before removing it. "Get in so we can get you home."

"Yeah."

**x**

Kaede lifted her head, throwing a teary-eyed glare at the closed and locked door being knocked upon. "I already said I don't want to speak to anyone," she shouted. "I'm not leaving this room…"

"Not even to see me?"

Kaede's eyes widened. She unwrapped her arms from around her legs, pushing off from the floor to stumble to the door. The wood splintered, falling apart under her touch. New tears sprung to her eyes, but Kotetsu knelt, taking her glowing frame into his arms. "Dad, no!"

"You can't hurt me," Kotetsu chuckled, holding tighter when she tried to escape the embrace. Despite the fact that the door had turned into toothpicks, Kotetsu hadn't broken or even cried out in pain.

Kaede exhaled deeply and the light around her faded. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Kotetsu smoothed his hand down the back of her head, letting it nestle at the small of her back. Anju breathed a sigh of relief, lifting her head to share a smile with her eldest son.

**x**

After Kaede was tucked into bed and Muramasa bid his mother good night, Kotetsu followed his brother out to the van. He leaned against the decorated side, tilting his head to stare at the starry evening sky. "I should be here with Kaede." Barnaby's rare smile appeared in his mind's eye and he shook his head, banishing the mental image.

"Can't tell him you quit?"

Kotetsu cried out, hissing in pain as he rubbed his elbow after banging it against the van in his haste to reach the front, where Muramasa was posted. 

The older man showed his brother a look that basically said 'I have my ways'. "Antonio called. He was tired of shouldering your burden."

Kotetsu clicked his tongue, falling back against the van. Muramasa reached around, clouting him in the back of his head. "Careful. This is vintage."

"Why is everyone so mean to me?" Kotetsu whined, still rubbing at the smarting area. He sighed, dropping his arms to his side. "I really don't know what to do. Antonio keeps saying I took the cowardly way out—"

"You did," the shop owner interjected. Muramasa tilted his head, sighing. "You haven't changed at all."

"It's not... just the fact that I quit. The reason I quit..." Kotetsu inhaled deeply, releasing a harsh breath. "I'm... I'm losing my powers." The minute change in expression from his brother spoke volumes. "That's what I'm running from," Kotetsu continued. "I'm scared that I won't know what to do with my life after _everything_ is gone."

"Nothing will be gone." Muramasa lifted his hand once more, placing it atop Kotetsu's shoulder. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You still have time left to be a Hero. Even if you lose your powers, your life isn't over. What you're doing right now, you can do it when that time arrives. Just be more careful about using your abilities, and stop destroying the city."

Kotetsu ducked his head, laughing softly. "Yeah. Thanks, aniki." He glanced over his shoulder to find his brother smiling at him. "Maybe I'll stop by the shop for a drink before I leave."

"Just let me know when so I can keep it open for you." Muramasa took a few steps backwards before heading for the front of the van, circling around to the driver's side.

Kotetsu stepped back after the engine turned over, waving as the vehicle pulled away. "When can I tell you, Bunny?" The man almost jumped when the green and white band attached to his wrist chirruped to alert him. Barnaby? Kotetsu wondered if the young man had heard him, but his mind quickly filled with questions when the flashing ceased His answers came in the form of his ringing phone. Reaching into his pocket, he removed the phone, grinning at the image that appeared. He'd found a picture of the fluffiest bunny and attached it to Barnaby's contact information. Kotetsu slid his finger across the screen, lifting the phone to his ear.

"Kotetsu? Is everything okay?"

His heart clenched at the honest worry in the other's voice, as did his free hand at his side.

"I heard that you had to leave?"

"Yeah," Kotetsu laughed nervously. "I'm actually… back home. Since I was confined to a desk… and something came up." His thoughts were in no order, and were reflected in his broken statements. "My daughter needed me. I'm sorry." It was an apology for leaving, and one that conveyed his sympathy over the fact that Barnaby had lost _both_ his parents at an even younger age.

"I see," was murmured into the phone.

"But, on the other hand, this is most we've spoken on the phone!" Kotetsu hoped his laugh didn't sound as strained as he knew it was.

"It is. Tell your daughter I hope everything okay."

"Bunny… There's—"

"I'll see you when you return, Kotetsu."

"Bunny!" Kotetsu took the phone away from his ear; the call had ended. "Bunny… Please don't do this. It's hard enough as it is." He squeezed the device tightly in his hand, heading back into the house.

**X X X**

Barnaby placed his phone onto the small table, his fingers automatically ghosting over the nearby mouse. This lead to the large monitor, which took up an entire wall, flickering to life. It basked the room in an eerie glow. Barnaby's lips turned down into a frown as he stared at the article regarding his most recent victory. Origami still appeared in the background, but a familiar presence was missing from the image—had been for two weeks.

Barnaby clicked the X in the upper corner, closing the window, and shut off his computer. He closed his eyes. Basking in the darkness, he let his thoughts run rampant. _Why is it bothering me that he's not here? Sometimes we can't be together, as a team._ "Tiger and Bunny." His hand fisted atop the arm of the chair. "Barnaby," he corrected, letting his eyes flutter open.

Barnaby pushed himself up from the chair, walking across the floor to the door on the other side. It slid open and he disappeared through it.

* * *

Muramasa had business to tend to—and wasn't present—as did Anju, but Kotetsu sat on the outer hallway that overlooked the garden, watching over his mother as she tilled the soil. "Do you think… I should take Kaede with me back to Sternbild, or stay here?"

"Is there—" Anju grunted as she lifted the hoe. "—anything for you here?" The tool dug into the ground and she dragged it through the soil.

"I can help aniki with the store?" Kotetsu's smile withered a bit.

Anju paused to shoot him a skeptical look before continuing her work. "Can you afford to enroll Kaede in school?"

Kotetsu dropped his raised knee, letting both legs dangle. "Maybe?"

"Would you put her into Hero Academy when the time comes?"

"I could train her myself," he argued, falling backwards on the platform hallway, arms outstretched. "Who am I kidding…? I can barely train myself." He sprang up, crossing his legs, fingers wrapped around the ankles. "There's no fee for Hero Academy!"

"True," Anju agreed, shrugging her shoulders before attacking the ground one more time.

" _Kaa-chan_! You shouldn't be doing that!"

"If I shouldn't, why haven't you stopped me? Taken over for me? You've been sitting here the entire time, watching me, complaining about how I shouldn't be working so hard, and have not lifted a finger!" Kotetsu ducked his head, mumbling a soft apology. "Bring me some water, Kotetsu." Anju stopped her work to smile at him. "Please," she added.

"Hai, kaa-chan," mumbled like a scolded boy would. Kotetsu rose, heading back into the house. Anju shook her head, but the smile remained as she raised the hoe over her head once more.

**X X X**

Kotetsu knew what time school finished, and was there, at the gates, waiting for Kaede. Anju had all but kicked him out when he offered to make fried rice for lunch, so there was nothing else to do. Kotetsu tried not to attract attention to himself, and hoped he gave off the air of a father waiting for his daughter.

Kaede stepped out beyond the pillars, lifting her head. Her eyes rolled automatically and he grinned widely. Without a word, she continued forward. There was no car because Kotetsu wanted to have a discussion as they walked.

"Kaede… Would you like to move to Sternbild?"

"Maybe," the young girl hummed, tightening her hold on her backpack. "But I don't want to be a half-semester transfer student, so you're going to have to wait until I finish this year. Do you _know_ what school you want me to go to? Can you afford it?"

"You've been around your grandmother too long," Kotetsu sighed.

"No. It's called 'thinking'. You don't do it." Kaede stopped, falling back, and Kotetsu didn't realize it until several steps ahead. He stopped, turning around to look back at her.

"Kaede?"

"Why are you here?"

His eyebrows shot up. "I came… for you."

"I appreciate that and everything, but why are you here? You never made it to anything—never shown up to my recitals, but now… you're here. Did you quit your job?"

Kotetsu smiled, walking back to meet her. "You're just as observant as your mother. Would you be upset if I said I did?"

"Yes!" Kaede glared up at him. "You're talking about me moving to Sternbild… If you have no means to support yourself, how can you support _both_ of us?" Her emotional outburst had triggered the activation of her powers.

Kotetsu tucked his hands behind his head, fingers locked together, and appeared nonchalant as he stared down the long stretch of road. "I've managed pretty well. Fried rice is nutritional despite what you and your grandmother think. If you want to move to Sternbild with me—"

"What about Grandma?" Kaede interjected, lowering her gaze to the ground as she toed at the loose rocks.

"Aniki's here with her," Kotetsu replied confidently.

Kaede rolled her eyes and jogged ahead, putting distance between them. Kotetsu dropped his arms, confusion etched across his face. "What did I do…? Kaede!"

"Leave me alone."

"Don't tell Papa that!"

"Yes!"

Kotetsu exclaimed in surprise when she vanished. "Kaede." He took off in a run, hoping she made it back to the house. Kaede _did_ make it back, and Kotetsu was in charge of fixing the hole in the roof, along with her missing door. She then proceeded to lock herself in _his_ guest room after yelling at him to stay away.

Kaede was stretched out beneath her mother's memorial photo, eyes closed. "Mom. Maybe it's because I'm his daughter, but I don't know what you saw in him." The furrows in her brow were smoothed away, but no smile appeared on her face. ' _I can't do your job as well as you, Mom_.'

**x**

Kotetsu decided Kaede had had enough "me" time and walked in to find her fast asleep beneath the memorial of Kaburagi Tomoe. He smiled at the picture of his deceased wife, kneeling beside his daughter. "You're always watching over us, aren't you?" He stood, moving to where the futon was folded. Removing the covers, he headed back to Kaede, draping it gently over her.

"Kotetsu." Anju appeared in the doorway and Kaede stirred beneath Kotetsu's hands. "There's a meteor shower taking place in Sternbild."

"Is it on the news?" Kotetsu asked, expression hardening, his lips drawn into a frown.

"It might as well be news. It's on that popular Hero TV show."

"That's not a meteor shower." Kotetsu stood, rushing out of the room.

The voices, though far away now, woke Kaede, and she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced questioningly at Anju. Following together, they found Kotetsu standing in front of the television.

"She gave them a warning," he muttered out loud.

"She…?" Kaede moved to his right side, unconsciously slipping her hand into his.

Kotetsu squeezed back. "She's a NEXT. No one knows her real name, but she goes by Dark Star. It's been a while since she's shown her face." Anju shot her son a warning glance, but his gaze remained fixed on the television.

**X X X**

The firefighters were taking care of the "warning attack"; the flames surrounded the black rocks that had crashed into the less populated of the Sternbild city were easily extinguished by the water from their hoses. They also made sure the citizens were evacuated.

Tires squealed to a halt and the roof of Fire Emblem's vehicle slid back, revealing the NEXT. Even with his cowl on, it was very obvious that he was annoyed. "It's bad enough Lunatic's still running around, but _she_ had to come back?" He released a soft whine of frustration. "I'm the only Fire NEXT!"

"You _want_ to be the only one." Blue Rose parked her bike, swinging her leg over to stand beside the machine. She smiled up at the helicopter that hovered, recording their every move. That smile was wiped clean when she was forced to jump aside to avoid the black rock that crashed into the street. Her form of transportation wasn't as lucky as she was. The Ice Queen tore her gaze from her crushed bike to the dark sky. "Stop hiding, Dark Star!" she shouted.

"I don't want to steal the spotlight from you… _old woman_!"

" _Oi_! Blue Rose!" Fire Emblem swatted at the ice that steadily crept up the front of his car as the girl experienced a silent temper tantrum.

"She called me old," Blue Rose spat between gritted teeth. "I. am not. _old_."

"That outfit makes you look old!" the disembodied voice laughed.

"Heroes," Agnes's voice drawled through their headgear. "You do realize you're already on air, right?"

"We can't do anything until she shows herself," Fire Emblem stated, waving a gloved hand aimlessly.

"I would love to get my hands on her," Blue Rose huffed. "I don't like her! She just shows up for her fifteen minutes of fame." She stomped a heeled foot.

"Give her those fifteen minutes, plus a little more. This _is_ my show, after all."

The wind suddenly picked up and a distant yell could be heard. A hooded figure fell to the street below, curling up after coming to a halt. The spotlights immediately found the former King of Hero. He was suspended mid-air thanks to his jetpack, fisted hands on his hips. The fallen figure stood, the hood falling away to reveal straight black hair, but only until the tips, which were a fiery orange.

"You have no right to talk about my outfit…" Blue Rose trailed off, her gaze sweeping up and down the vigilante NEXT.

"Ha!" Dark Star tossed her hair, spinning around. A black miniskirt peeked out from beneath the hem of the dark hooded sweater; black fishnet stockings and calf-high black boots completed the outfit. "I dress to blend in." She threw a glare at the Hero still hovering nearby. "You so-called Heroes don't believe in blending in."

"Enough talk!"

Her reactions were fast, and she continued back-flipping out of the way of the fast-rising stalagmites of ice that tore up the streets to rise and greet her. She kicked away from the last one, leaping onto the railing of the nearest apartment building's balcony. She wobbled on her perch, looking down to see Rock Bison attempting to dislodge her, _and_ the balcony. "Small fry," she scoffed, lifting her right hand. The brown irises of her eyes shone orange, a similar color outlining her body. "Heroes! I picked up some new tricks during my vacation. I hope you can enjoy them as much as did!"

"Just like Jake Martinez…!" Blue Rose exclaimed.

"Two abilities?" Rock Bison stopped drilling and grabbed the metal with both arms, ripping it from the building.

"Where's Barnaby?" Agnes all but growled, scanning every monitor that covered a wide range of the city.

Said young man sat in the back of the Apollon Media van, already suited, his helmet in his lap. In all honesty, he had had no intention of joining in; he was willing to give up a few points every once in a while. After Rock Bison slammed into Sky High, courtesy of Dark Star—the building they crashed into collapsed on top of them—he changed his mind. Barnaby rose from the bench, slipping his helmet on, and motioned for Saito to open the door. He let the wind caress his face before snapping the protective face mask into place.

Eyes wide, Dark Star brought both arms up in front of her, crossing them in a defensive action. She managed to form a rock-based barrier thick enough that it took the force of Barnaby's kick. From behind, she felt the cold air whip around her and built a new wall to her back to block Blue Rose's attack, only to be slammed against it, Barnaby's gloved hand around her neck. "Is this how you treat women?" Dark Star laughed breathlessly. "Where's your partner? He'd make you let me go." His fingers tightened.

"Barnaby," Agnes warned.

Dark Star flattened the palm of her hand against the wall of rocks she was pinned to, setting them all aflame. Barnaby looked away from the blaze that overpowered his systems and Dark Star broke free of his hold, shedding her burnt hoodie to reveal a red tube top. A tattoo of a pentagram adorned her upper right arm. Her body remained outlined in the orange-red glow and she raised a hand, beckoning Barnaby. "This is between you…" She never finished her statement, a scowl marring her features. Beneath the smoke residue from her own attacks was a lovely young woman. Her black heart matched the black rocks that she was able to generate.

"Something… is not right," Dark Star mumbled, cocking her head to the right as she stared at the suited figure. A wall of flames shot up in front of her as she advanced on Barnaby—an order from the producer so commentary could be generated—but it was easily leapt over. She landed behind the King of Heroes, her body still outlined in an orange glow. Her hits were nowhere near as strong as Wild Tiger's, but were still powerful enough to send _Origami Cyclone_ careening into an abandoned home. His transformation came undone before he hit the side of the structure.

Electricity rained down upon her, forcing her to the knee. She was immediately encased in ice up until her shoulders. "Spare me your lame catchphrases," she scoffed, letting her head loll backwards. She grinned at Blue Rose's upside-down form. Hearing the mechanical steps, she brought her gaze forward, watching as Barnaby approached her.

"Are you with Ouroboros?" Barnaby flipped his face mask up, revealing his scowl. "Jake Martinez also had two abilities." Dark Star remained silent, ignoring the question asked of her. His eyes narrowed. "You destroy the city for fun?"

"Didn't Jake?" Dark Star laughed, tilting her head. "The difference between me and him is that I have no desire to take the lives of humans. I'm just here to give them a good show." She faced the Hero TV helicopter that broadcasted them across various cities. "And to plant a seed… Wild Tiger—where is he? Retired or fired? It's been weeks since his appearance! Huh?" She turned back around, smirking up at the King of Heroes. "Do you miss him?" Dark Star whispered. "You should… You're nothing without him."

Her eyes lit up a bright orange and the ice began cracking. Blue Rose reinforced it and Dragon Kid stood ready, her staff extended.

"Barnaby! Don't just stand there!" Agnes shouted into her headset.

A well-placed kick from Barnaby cracked the ice and it fell away. Caught off guard by the fact that she was being allowed to escape, a special pair of cuffs—the metal casing ran from her elbows to her fist, completely enveloping them—were snapped on her. Different from the cheap ones law enforcement carried, no matter how hard she struggled, they wouldn't give, and she couldn't use her powers. Dark Star went lax, but her smirk remained. "Made these just for me? I feel special."

Barnaby snapped his faceplate down before taking the woman by the crook of her elbow. He faced the camera, lifting his hand in a wave. "Are you with Ouroboros or not?" he repeated, using the mask to hide his moving lips.

Dark Star smiled, lifting her shoulders in a limited shrug. She grimaced at the painful squeeze on her arm, glaring up at his profile. Dark Star was still glaring as she was escorted off to the police van. "You'll never stop them," she spat. She butted heads with the officer on her left side, wrenching her right side free. The brunette managed a few steps before she was forced to the ground. Her eyes wild, Dark Star grinned maniacally as she was lifted and carried to the waiting police van. "I'll be back, Barnaby! I'll be back, and I'll be looking for Wild Tiger!" The doors closed on her laughter.

The others Heroes kept their distance from Barnaby. Agnes ordered the feed cut, removing Barnaby's suited self from all screens. Even masked, the Hero gave off the air of a defeated man that had nothing left. He pushed the face plate up, lifting his head to stare at the evening sky.

**X X X**

Kotetsu sank into the sofa, covering his face with both hands. Dark Star always managed to stir up trouble, whether she was present or not. "I have to go back to Sternbild," he mumbled.

"I'm coming with you."

Kotetsu peeked through his hands before lowering them to his lap. His daughter's glare left no room for argument. "You really are just like your mom," he chuckled softly. "All right. We'll leave tomorrow morning. You can start packing now." Kaede smiled before darting out of the room to her own.

Anju took her place, switching off the television. She stood in front of it, a look of worry directed at her youngest son. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I'll do it all this weekend. I'll tell her. I'll tell them…" Kotetsu stared at the blank television screen. ' _I'll tell Bunny_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **kudakoneko** (now GoldenSnowfire), thank you for Dark Star. She really did help pull me out of the slight funk I had; gave me a medium. As for her behavior and whatnot, I hope I did her justice…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

"You look great." A gloved finger tipped the woman's chin upward, revealing her shy expression to the grinning man hidden behind dark shades. A hint of stubble could be seen on his chin in the dim lighting of the room. "Your best friend put together this ensemble for you. It's only fair you wear it when she comes back to us. _Ja_?"

" _Ja_ ," was the soft response from the woman. The ensemble in question consisted a pair of leaf-green tights, hidden away into the tops of knee-high boots a similar color; obviously Dark Star's touch, but this NEXT's were more on the feminine side and softer than the other woman's usual combat boots. Her midriff was exposed, as she wore a sleeveless halter top, the collar "turtleneck" and the back out. Each upper arm sported a black band. Nestled within her hair, allowing only her short bangs to fall forward into her face was a gold and green headband, white puffs at the ends, stopping just above her ears.

"I think you look great. Everyone thinks you look great, but you're stronger than they are, so don't let them touch you. If they do, tell your big brother." His smile widened as he gently caressed his sister's cheek. They both had auburn hair, hers a shade lighter than his, and brilliant green eyes; green eyes that would occasionally turn bright blue. "Dark Star allowed herself to get caught. You're the only one that can set her free. Show me how."

With a faint nod, the young woman held her hands out, palms facing downward. Her body became outline by a bright blue and the material of the concrete floor buckled and rolled before cracking. At the same time, thin vines crept up her forearms of both arms, intimately winding around the appendages. Large roots erupted from the earth beneath the building. His hand slid down to her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. Above her head, he smirked at the few people that lined the walls, exerting his dominance, daring them to challenge him. No one would; they knew they were all expendable. The trembling stopped after the sound of a trilling phone rang through the air, and the roots disappeared back into the ground.

Evelyn Gustaaf folded her hands between her thighs as her brother stepped away to accept the call.

" _Wat_?" Radboud Gustaaf snapped into the phone. He paused a brief moment before continuing, "Her getting caught wasn't part of the plan." He tilted his head with a soft scoff. "I was already working on getting her out. My Star doesn't like certain places." Radboud stopped his short, pacing movements to turn back to his sister. Evelyn remained motionless where he'd left her seated. "I'm sure it wouldn't be wise to ask if that's certain, but… there will be no interference of any kind?" He grinned darkly. "That makes our job _so_ much easier. _Dank je wel_. Evelyn!"

Evelyn stood, feeling less self-conscious—her brother had praised her—and joined Radboud where he stood waiting for her.

* * *

It was by chance that she had been captured, so they had no special cell prepared for her. Dark Star was placed within the vacated room where Jake Martinez had served his time. The mural he'd left behind was refreshing, but several hours of solitary confinement didn't sit well with her psyche; the special cuffs she wore didn't help her case any.

She hardly slept that first night.

On the second day of her imprisonment, Dark Star was appointed a second guard as a precaution after her muffled screams continued through the morning.

"This… is all _his_ idea—his creation!" She slammed her restrained arms against the wall, hoping to damage the device in any way. No such luck. She continued, however, drawing on her hatred for the man that employed them, and pulled their strings. "This is why… this is why…!" Dark Star fell against a bare wall, her two-tone hair obscuring her pained and tired features. "This is why I follow _you_ , Ray. You better have something up your sleeves to get me out of here." Drawing her knees up, she rested her head atop them, letting her eyes flutter shut.

**X**

Not realizing she'd worn herself out and fallen asleep, Dark Star awoke, unsure of what had roused her. Her gaze was drawn upward to the fluorescent bulbs and she watched them as they continued to flicker, threatening to go out. They did, for a brief moment, and she was plunged into darkness. The quiet emptiness was a comfort, but one that was short-lived. The lights returned, almost with a vengeance, but Dark Star was more concerned with the floor splitting open beneath her feet.

The floor bulged, cracking ever so, then stopped. "Vee…?" Dark Star called out tentatively. The pressure returned with more vigor and the thick roots broke through, showering the NEXT with debris. She grinned, rising from the floor to stumble to the hole. "Vee, I love you!" A slender vine rose from the darkness, slipping around the brunette's waist. Several more followed, and soon Dark Star was encased in a leaf-green protective shell that was tugged back into the earth.

Dark Star knew she was miles away from the prison after feeling herself lifted from the dirt, but the only thing she truly cared about was the fact that she was _free_. The protective cocoon of vines unwound and she grinned at the shy young woman that stared back at her. Letting her eyes adjust to the afternoon light, Dark Star's gaze swept over Evelyn and she released a bark of laughter. "You wore it! I love you!" It was an awkward hug—her arms still captured—but Dark Star still attempted it. "And thank you for busting me out. That place… was driving _me_ crazy."

"Is that possible?" a new, low voice questioned.

"Ray!" Dark Star left the sister to attack the brother, who'd been standing a mere few feet away. She held up her arms, glaring around them. "Is this yours?"

Radboud scoffed, his eyes hidden behind dark shades as he observed the cuffs. "This is a child's toy. I could make this in my sleep. Do you want them off?"

"Of course!" Dark Star shouted. With their current location in the Bronze Stage—the bottom tier of Sternbild—nobody would look twice in their direction, so she made all the noise she pleased. They resided in the top floor of the apartment complex Dark Star had destroyed upon her reappearance; "caution" tape did nothing to keep them out.

Radboud smirked, dark glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. Evelyn remained silent as she stood back from the pair, watching as her brother and friend exchanged banter. It took fifteen minutes for Radboud to work his magic, but once he'd figured out its inner workings, the bulky device fell to the floor with a dull thud and echoing "clank".

Dark Star rubbed her arms, groaning deeply. Almost immediately, her body shone orange and a black pebble appeared in the palm of her hand. She tossed it into the air. As it rose, its size rapidly grew, and by the time it came back down to her, it was double the size of a bowling ball. She bounced it in her hand as if it were a simple beach ball. "I hope you didn't help them make those bracelets for me… Ray."

"My Star." Radboud lifted a hand, his body now outlined blue. Dark Star gritted her teeth after catching the large rock and finding it weighed more than necessary. "I already told you," he continued, lips curling up into a wicked smile. "That was a child's toy. A piece of crap."

The brunette grunted, dropping her own weapon when it became unbearable.

"If I'd made it… Well," Radboud chuckled softly. "I'll leave that to your imagination." The floor creaked under the onslaught of intense gravitational pressure. He cocked his head to one side and the light around him faded. Gravity was his. He was still expanding his range, hoping to get past his current "mile" marker.

Dark Star's own orange light disappeared and the large object between them dissolved, swept out the broken side of the building by the wind. She grinned, tossing her dusty, untamed hair over her shoulder, and faced Evelyn. "Let's get cleaned up! Is there a working shower in this place…?"

"We're not staying here," Evelyn replied calmly. "We're in the middle tier. And I'm not dirty."

Dark Star rushed her, both arms going around the petite frame. "You _are_. You love your brother."

"I do," Evelyn answered honestly, her eyes wide as she was dragged along.

"I've missed you, Vee," Dark Star laughed, pressing her cheek against the other woman's. "Ha. Now you're dirty."

Radboud sighed, staring after them over the tops of his shades. A smile tugged at his lips and he followed, kicking aside broken debris that lay in his path. There had been nothing planned for the day, unless he received a call; he could spend time with his girls—properly welcome back their missing member.

* * *

Kaede refused to eat Kotetsu's fried rice, even for lunch, and managed to talk her father into taking her out. "You owe it to me," she stated, hands planted firmly on her hips as she glared at the figure sulking on the couch. "We've done nothing since we got here."

"Sorry," Kotetsu whispered, his fingers inching towards the remote for the television. "Let Papa watch a bit of television while you search for a good place to eat."

"You can't complain… no matter how expensive the place I pick is!" Kaede stormed off upstairs.

With a relaxed smile, Kotetsu flipped through the channels, stopping when a familiar face caught his eye. Dark Star, her grin taunting even in a still shot. "She escaped," he murmured aloud. Checking the other news channels, he found that they all spoke of the dangerous NEXT's escape. "They've never captured her before, but… Ah..." Kotetsu glanced at the stairs and found his daughter staring at him.

Kaede held menus in her hands, ready to share her choices with him. She rolled her eyes, deciding now would be the best time to tell him: "I already know you're Wild Tiger."

Kotetsu's eyes widened. "How...?" he inquired, gripping the remote control tightly. "Did your grandmother…?"

Kaede's expression turned serene, yet sad, and Kotetsu immediately knew what her answer was going to be. "Mom told me."

"When?"

"Not too long after she was admitted into the hospital… when you weren't there."

Kotetsu's chest clenched. There were few times that he wasn't at his wife's side, and the only one he clearly recalled was the _last_ one.

**-x-x-**

_"Kaede." Tomoe's voice remained melodic, her smile enchanting, despite the whites of her robes matching her pale complexion. "Stop crying." There was a gentle touch to the young girl's head and her shoulders shook as the silent sobs racked her small frame. Tomoe laughed softly, sliding her hand down so she cupped Kaede's tear-stained face. "Kaede look at me."_

_Kaede shook her head._

_"I have something important to tell you, so please look at me."_

_Slowly, Kaede lifted her head, revealing her red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Tomoe's smile only grew warmer as she wiped away the tear tracks. "Your father has an amazing and important job."_

_"It keeps him away," Kaede mumbled softly. "He left you today."_

" _I_ sent _him away," Tomoe corrected with a smile. "And he's upset that he can't be with us. Kaede. Your father protects us, along with everyone in Sternbild."_

_"He's a...?"_

_"He's a Hero," Tomoe stated, her voice filled with pride. "Wild Tiger."_

_Kaede's eyes sparkled, and not from the tears that remained in them. "Daddy is? That's amazing!"_

_"I know," Tomoe giggled, leaning closer to her daughter. "But... while he protects us, I'm going to need you to protect him. He doesn't know how to do that, and I can't do it from here."_

_"Kaede will! I'll protect daddy and mommy!"_

_"That's my wonderful girl."_

**-x-x-**

Kaede walked across the room and sat next to her father on the couch. She fiddled with the small stack of menus, rearranging them before sliding them apart; she kept her hands busy. "I stand up for you when other kids say you should quit. I'm proud to have you as my father." Kotetsu smiled, his eyes burning as he forced himself to hold his tears back. Kaede's next soft-spoken words were like a punch to the gut, though. "Did you really quit, Dad?"

"I… did."

The papers crinkled in Kaede's fisted hands. "Why?" she asked, unable to look her father in the face, her voice hoarse. "Why… When you're obviously worried about Barnaby! And not just him... That's why you came back, isn't it?" The menus ripped, but she held on tightly to the glossy pieces. A thought suddenly struck her and Kaede's head snapped up, her brow dipped as she glared. "You… You haven't told him yet, have you?"

It was soon Kotetsu's turn to avoid her piercing gaze. "I don't like burdening other—"

"You're more of a burden when you don't say anything! Especially… especially something so _important_!" Kaede threw her arms up in the air, the sheets of paper fluttering aimlessly back down.

As though mocking them, Dark Star's recorded voice could be heard in the background: _Wild Tiger—where is he? Retired or fired? It's been weeks since his appearance!_

Kotetsu exhaled deeply, "Kaede..." He lifted a heavy hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "Antonio and the company are the only ones that know. I told them not to tell Bu—Barnaby… because I'd planned to do that myself. I really hoped I wouldn't get you involved, but that was obviously a moot point."

Kaede ignored his sheepish smile. "So you have Antonio is carrying around all these lies—"

"Kaede..."

Kaede shot off of the sofa's cushion. "Stop running away!" she shouted.

Kotetsu smiled wryly; that, amongst being a 'coward' were the only phrases he kept hearing as of late.

"It's not like you... You're... you're Wild Tiger! And if you won't do anything... I will!"

Kotetsu pushed himself up from the couch, but Kaede was already at the door, shoes in her hand. "Kaede, stop!"

The door opened, but the young girl's arm was snagged in a gentle grip. Her fingers clenched into a fist and she glared at the ground. "Don't stop being a Hero. Mom said not to let you give up your greatest dream ever."

Kotetsu felt the icy grip of fear close around his heart as he recalled Tomoe's smiling face behind the words. "There's no helping it," he rumbled, tugging Kaede back inside. He reached over her for the door, letting it swing close. "Your dad's… losing his abilities." Kotetsu met her wide-eyed stare with a sheepish grin. "You're the only one I've told, so this is our little secret." Ben didn't count, as he was Kotetsu's confidante.

"Wha...?" Kaede's mouth opened and closed two times before she uttered something that almost sounded like "how".

"I don't know. I guess Wild Tiger's time is up." A soft chuckle escaped the Hero.

"No..." Kaede spun, her arm still in his grip, and threw the free one around his waist. ' _No..._ '

"I'm sorry," Kotetsu sighed, bowing his head. "I really didn't want you to find out this way. In my heart of hearts, I didn't want you to find out at all." He smiled, his hand rising from her shoulder to gently pat Kaede's head. "Since you already knew… all those times you yelled at me for not being able to make it?"

"Real," Kaede mumbled against his stomach. "You should've been able to find time _without_ having to quit."

Kotetsu tried not to think about the ice rink debacle. "Ah, ha…" He laughed nervously. "Well, let's sit down and look through… You tore them up." He looked upwards, searching for an idea on what they could do to find somewhere to eat.

"I already decided." Kaede idly picked at a loose string on his vest. Realizing how close they were, she separated herself from her father, placing on her usual mask of disappointment. "Let's just go and get it over with."

Kotetsu grinned. "As you wish."

**X**

Even during the ride back from the restaurant—it was as upscale as the middle tier would allow, but well within price range—Kaede refused to let her father forget his rash actions. "You need to talk with Barnaby."

Kotetsu shot his passenger a quick wide-eyed glance before focusing on the road again. "What? What are you talking about?"

Kaede's gaze was focused outside on the world passing them by. "Dad. I think Barnaby needs you as much as I do."

Kotetsu let out a bark of laughter, earning himself a glare that he didn't see. "Bunny doesn't need me. He's said so plenty of times. I was just an extra. A useless... extra."

"Mom didn't think so!"

Kotetsu slowed to a stop, as the traffic light demanded he do so. He chanced a glance at his passenger and noticed the way Kaede's hands were fisted in her lap, her loose hair falling forward. It was long enough to hide her profile.

"And I don't think so," she whispered. Kaede turned to stare at him. "And I'm sure Barnaby doesn't think so, either. Stop making excuses. Just because I'm a NEXT—"

"That's right!" Fisting his right hand, Kotetsu pounded it into the open palm of his left hand. He grinned at his daughter. "Thank you for admitting it, though… I don't think your abilities are the same as mine. You can turn yours on and off." Kaede pressed her lips tightly together, taking a quick glance out the windshield to make sure the light was still red. Kotetsu's grin softened to a smile. "I want to be there for you, Kaede, and help you come into your powers."

"Hero Academy," she stated resolutely.

Their conversation stilted when traffic began moving and Kotetsu focused on the road ahead of him. "But do you _want_ to be a Hero?" he questioned once he'd found an even pace to move at.

It took until the car was parked for Kaede to answer. "Yes." Her voice was soft, but it neither trembled nor wavered. "If it comes down to it, and I get accepted, then yes, but I won't do it for the points." Kotetsu's eyes widened. "Wild Tiger never saved someone's life for points, and… even though he's a little reckless at times," Kaede lifted her head and revealed a bright smile. "He's a pretty good role model."

"Kaede!" Kotetsu sobbed, stretching his arms across to reach his daughter. Kaede quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, opening the car door to jump out.

They were a father and daughter pair to be reckoned with, and the remainder of their day was far from uneventful.

**X X X**

Barnaby had been working on auto-pilot for the entire weekend. When news of Dark Star's escape reached him, he showed no outward reaction. Hearing her name, however, had stirred up the emotions brought on during her outburst when she was captured. He made sure no one could see it on his face, but if anyone taken the time to look the Hero in the eye, they would have seen everything there.

**x**

Nathan found the young man holed up in the Justice Tower, pressed into the curled corner of one of the couches. He stood at the entrance, one arm wrapped around his waist; the other's elbow balanced atop it so he could curl his fingers against his cheek. "Handsome."

Barnaby's green eyes flickered to the doorway before returning to staring off into nothingness.

"Handsome," Nathan continued. "You can't do this to yourself."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the blond murmured. "I'm running through the events that led up to Dark Star's escape. I couldn't think over at Apollon Media." _Because Kotetsu isn't sitting next to me._ His eyes widened before narrowing and he buries the thought, hoping to suffocate it so it never rises again.

"It _is_ strange, isn't it?" Nathan lowers his raised arm, crossing it over the other, and sidles into the room. He takes a seat beside the younger Hero, sighing deeply. "The prison staff's being interrogated. They think it's an inside job."

"It doesn't have to be. Someone skilled in the art of hacking—"

"Handsome," Nathan cuts in, his tone chastising. " _Anyone_ that tries to hack the prison system will get caught almost instantly. It's designed to trace the hack. There was no trace. I know you don't want to believe it's possible, but there are crooked individuals."

Barnaby lowers his head, staring at the white floor between his boots. His interlocked fingers clench, their pads pressing against the backs of the opposite hands. "Someone wanted her out."

"And they got her. Only her wing experienced a five second power failure, and there was nobody inside the prison except her and the guards meant to watch over her. Everyone else was in the yard."

"She doesn't lie." The statement referred to Dark Star and the words she had spoken that night. No matter how hard he tried, Barnaby couldn't push the fear far enough in the back of his mind. _He's with his daughter,_ he told himself.

Nathan smiled, reaching over to place a hand to the blond's shoulder. Barnaby stared at the dark fingers before lifting his gaze to the fire user's face. "Come to my club. I'll open it early just for you. You don't have to order anything, I just want you to take a breather."

Chewing his bottom lip, Barnaby accepted the invitation. One drink wouldn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to, thank again, kudakoneko, for letting me use these awesome characters of hers~
> 
> Radbound Gustaaf © kudakoneko  
> Dark Star © kudakoneko  
> (Evelyn was kind of a "mine" in the making, but kudakoneko helped me perfect her, and she now has a full name thanks to that. Dutch siblings, yay)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

Dark Star found Evelyn sitting outside on the patio, staring aimlessly down at what could almost be considered "a city below a city". Her deep sigh alerted the other woman of her presence, but Evelyn didn't outright acknowledge her. Pulling up a chair, the brunette dropped into it, taking a bite of the sandwich she'd brought out with her. "You need to stand up for yourself, y'know," Dark Star mumbled around her mouthful of food. "Ray won't be there forever. We're all expendable." She took the time to finish her sandwich, brushing the crumbs off her thigh-length black top. Beneath were plain black tights; no designs, no rips.

"You're not," Evelyn replied, her voice low and soft. "He wanted you back, broken out of prison."

Dark Star grinned, tilting her chair back. She laughed when all four legs were back on the deck, "Thanks for that. I was going crazy." Her body became outlined by a bright light and she lifted her hand, grin widening as the dark material continued to grow. Eyes already glowing orange, they brightened as the object was engulfed in flames. "I really missed this. I'd like to meet the jerk that made those things they had on me!" The blazing black rock exploded, showering them both with glittering ash.

Evelyn smiled, holding out a hand to capture a few. "I wish I could develop a second ability," she sighed.

"Why?" Dark Star sputtered, spinning in her chair. "Your abilities... are amazing. You can control the world if you wanted to. If you developed a second ability, I hope it would be to integrate yourself into nature." The brunette grinned. "Because you're almost there."

Evelyn's cheeks colored pink and she ducked her head, whispering a 'thank you'.

"Stop giving my sister ideas, _mijn ster_."

Evelyn lifted her head in time to see her brother tousle Dark Star's hair. She was the one that received his smile, though. "My Evy _is_ going to control the world. We all are."

"Pass." Dark Star stood, smirking down at Evelyn. "I'm just here for the fun. I already told Barnaby—I'm not Jake. I like his art style—" Remembering the mural "—but I don't want to kill." She hadn't accepted the markings of Ouroburos, but she was part of the extensive group, following only Radboud. Evelyn's was on the bottom of her left foot; Radboud's, the bottom of his right. "Vee. Stop letting Ray suffocate you. I'll teach you how to have fun."

Evelyn smiled shyly. "Pass."

Dark Star walked away, her laughter following her.

Radboud took the vacated seat, his hands tucked away in the pockets of his pants. "You should, you know. Hang out with her," he added when his sister shot him a confused look. "I think it'll do you good."

"I'm fine," Evelyn murmured. "I enjoy when we sit and talk like this."

Radboud's smile was forced, but he knew she would never notice. He felt nothing manipulating her, because she was never in harm's way; he made sure of that. Freeing a hand, Radboud reached out, tucking back a strand of her auburn hair. The day her powers developed was the day Radboud revealed his, and the day they lost their parents. "Some people think it's unhealthy for siblings to be so close."

"You're all I have," Evelyn whispered, her green eyes wide, desperation visible in their depths.

"And I'll always be here for you." Radboud cupped his hands around her neck. A smirk tugged at his lips as he wondered if she would object to him strangling her right where they sat; he knew she wouldn't. "I couldn't leave you if I wanted," he lied, chuckling softly.

Evelyn smiled, "Unlike—"

"Don't bring them up," Radboud hissed, his fingers unconsciously tightening around her neck.

Evelyn's smile never faded. "It brought us closer together."

"Jesus, Evy..." With a weary smile, he pressed their foreheads together. " _I will never let you go_." Each word was carefully punctuated. "Remember that."

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

Radboud grinned, turning his head to stare at the brunette that had returned. Dark Star sneered in return. "I'm stealing her, 'kay? No objections, Vee!" Evelyn closed her mouth, lips pressed tightly together.

"Go," Radboud whispered in her ear. A gentle press of lips to her cheek followed.

Evelyn slipped from his grasp, hands folded in front of her as she headed to where the spirited NEXT waited. Dark Star slung an arm around her shoulder, chattering excitedly about what they were going to do.

Radboud tapped his shades until they fell from his hair, hiding his eyes. He reached into his pocket, removing his phone, and flipped it open to find that he had a missed call. The number was easily redialed and he lifted the mobile device to his ear, waiting for his call to be answered. A smirk flitted across his face. " _Hallo?_ "

**X X X**

Kotetsu apologized endlessly for making Kaede's weekend such a horrible one and she just rolled her eyes at him. In all honesty, it had been the most fun she'd had in a while. Hands gripping the straps of her backpack, Kaede headed for the porter waiting for her to board the train. She stopped before stepping up, turning back to her father. "You can't quit. I won't allow it to happen."

Kotetsu grinned, nodding his head. "I know you won't, but it's… _technically_ already done."

"Undo it!" Her glare changed to a bright smile, and Kaede darted inside of the train.

Kotetsu shuffled along the platform, following her, waiting until she'd found her seat. He smiled sheepishly as she stared out at him. This was the most time he'd spent with his daughter in years; did he really want to go back to Apollon Media? _You do_ , a voice whispered in the far reaches of his mind. He ignored it, widening his smile for his daughter, and lifted his hand to wave. Kotetsu's eyes widened and he stepped back after his reflection was suddenly waving back at him. He dropped his hand to his pocket, where his mask was tucked away, but never reached it. His body became heavy and he was forced down onto the concrete platform.

A pair of polished black shoes entered his line of vision, but he could lift his eyes no higher than that. He saw what he needed to see, though; the blue light encompassed the stranger's entire body. "Wild Tiger," a voice drawled.

Kotetsu's wide eyes screwed shut. "I don't know what you're talking about," he ground out. "Do I look like a Hero to you?"

"Only Barnaby exposed himself. Everyone else... can be anyone." Hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, the man smirked, glancing over his shoulder at the train getting ready for departure. Kaede had long since looked away from the "echo" he'd left behind that resembled her father still waving. "Your daughter is very adorable. I wonder... if the train derailed, would she survive?" His eyebrows arched above the dark shades he wore and he took a step back from the prone figure that had managed to push himself up onto his knees. Narrowing his eyes, he increased the pressure.

Kotetsu let out a choked grunt. His arms trembled, but he refused to let his chest touch the ground again. "Don't... You leave her out of this," he growled, glaring up at the man.

"You really are _wild_ ," the stranger whispered in his native tongue. With a chuckle, he returned gravity to normal and managed to sidestep Kotetsu's tackle. "Careful, Wild Tiger. You're still on the platform. I would hate for you to meet an unfortunate end. I need you."

"Stay away from Kaede!" Kotetsu shouted, glaring from beneath the bangs that now clung to his forehead, damp with perspiration. The rogue NEXT merely chuckled, vanishing when everything snapped back into proportion. Kotetsu turned, watching the end of the train disappear into the distance. "Kaede..."

As he ran from the station, he was unaware of the individual that continued to watch him. Standing upside-down on the roof, relaxed and out of sight, was the auburn-haired NEXT, nary a strand of hair out of place despite the obvious disregard for gravity.

**X**

"Antonio!" Kotetsu switched the phone to video mode after hooking it into the hands-free set of his car. "I need to know… Have we come across any NEXTs with the ability to alter gravity?"

"Not that I know of…" Antonio lifted the phone closer to his face, eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"I think…" Kotetsu shook his head. "I don't know what to think. Something's wrong. Somebody knew _me_ —knew that I'm _Wild Tiger_ ," he added in a whisper. Antonio's eyes widened on his behalf. A head of blond entered the screen's line of vision from the right and Kotetsu felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Mr. Wild, that's not good," Keith said, stating the obvious.

"Is anybody else there that I should be concerned about? And…" Kotetsu shook his head, not bothering to question why they were together. "What should I do?"

"Report it to your sponsors," Keith suggested. "It's a breach of privacy—of security." Antonio nodded along in agreement.

"Is there any way to do a search for NEXTs… according to abilities?" Kotetsu questioned, eyebrows rising to disappear beneath his bangs.

Antonio's eyes narrowed. "Barnaby can help you with that." Keith looked from him back to the cell phone screen, wondering what messages were being carried across through the glares.

Kotetsu's glare turned accusatory, his eyes widening. "Thank you," he stressed. "Mr. Kindergartener… for telling my brother on me."

Keith's expression became even more lost, but he knew it wasn't his argument and kept his silence.

"You're very welcome," Antonio drawled, a smug smile tugging at his lips. "It's what friends are for. Now, go and do the right thing."

The call ended and Kotetsu's screen returned to the default background image. He was glad he hadn't gone through with his original plan of changing the image to the recent one with himself and Barnaby. Lowering his hand into his lap, Kotetsu looked towards the Apollon Media building. ' _Bunny was my first thought_ …' With a deep sigh, he removed his phone, slipping it into his pocket, and opened the door to step out.

**X**

All eyes were on Kotetsu when he walked into the shared office. With a nervous grin, he raised his hand in a wave. "Yo."

Barnaby's body moved without his consent. When he came back to his senses, he was standing in front of his partner, fingers curled in the material of Kotetsu's sleeve. Reluctantly, he let his hand fall back to his side. "How's Kaede doing?"

Kotetsu's smile faded. "Kaede is… fine. I need your help finding a NEXT." He glanced at the third person in the office. The dark-skinned woman rose almost automatically, taking her light jacket with her. She smiled as she passed the duo. "Welcome back, Mr. Kaburagi. It's a bit too quiet without you around."

Kotetsu grinned after her, turning around only after the door had closed. "Someone…" He lowered his gaze, lifting his head immediately to fix the young man with a look of worry. "Someone knows that I'm Wild Tiger." Barnaby's eyes widened, but Kotetsu continued, "I saw Kaede off at the station and everything _shifted_." Lips pressed into a grim line, Kotetsu looked towards his vacant desk, trying to keep his thoughts occupied. "I know my past experiences with figuring out abilities haven't been that great, but hear me out?"

Barnaby nodded in response to the pleading amber-eyed gaze thrown in his direction. He took a step back, indicating to their desks. He hadn't pictured them meeting again under such circumstances, but such was the life of a Hero.

"Sorry about this," Kotetsu chuckled as he made his way to his old desk; the blond was at his elbow. With a hand tucked against the back of his head, he gave an apologetic bow. "I should be telling you stories of my vacation, and how adorable my daughter is."

Barnaby smiled to himself as he took his seat and booted up the computer. "There will be plenty of time for that once we fix your current problem."

Kotetsu rolled his chair closer, bumping knees with the blond in an attempt to better see Barnaby's actions and the glaring screen that was roused from its sleep state. The younger man's fingers moved quickly and Kotetsu remembered Barnaby spent almost all of his life searching; searching for the truth.

"What kind of abilities did this individual possess?"

The question cut through his current train of thought and Kotetsu was forced to relive the moment. "Everything… shifted. One second I was looking at Kaede on the train… the next, I was looking at myself. Then I couldn't move." Kotetsu shook his head. "It felt like gravity had multiplied."

That was all Barnaby needed. With a few select words typed in, the screen darkened as a candidate was located, white letters filling up the excess space the picture didn't. Kotetsu's eyes were glued to the lower half of the NEXT's face, the only part exposed. The rustic tuft of hair on the man's chin, and the sadistic, almost cruel smirk were identical to the facial features of the man that had attacked him. "That's him."

"Range Rover," Barnaby read. "Spatial and gravitational manipulation. The only reason we have a file on him is because he uploaded it himself."

Kotetsu shot his partner a disbelieving stare before turning his wide eyes back to the monitor. "No one has ever encountered him?"

"No." Barnaby's eyes narrowed. "It was him—it had to be. He was the one that helped Dark Star escape. But why…?" He faced Kotetsu, turning so quickly that the well-styled curls of his hair bounced a little. "You said he attacked you? And Kaede…?"

"He threatened… her life," Kotetsu answered softly.

"We have to let Maverick know."

"No!" Kotetsu's fingers were wrapped around Barnaby's wrist, squeezing tightly.

"No?" Barnaby looked nothing short of appalled. "You life is in danger. Your daughter's… Kotetsu-san! This is no laughing manner. He hacked our databases—he probably knows who we all are."

"But he's only after _me_ ," Kotetsu argued.

Barnaby wrenched his hand free, slamming it down onto his desk. "That doesn't make it any better! And how are you so certain that's the case?"

"Because he said so," Kotetsu sighed, sitting back in the chair, hands tucked between his thighs. He stared at Range Rover's picture. The smirk taunted him. Rather than the sunglasses the real NEXT wore, the upper half of the face in the image was hidden behind the black visor of a black helmet.

"Maverick still needs to be informed. A Hero's life is in danger." Barnaby glared at the older man, daring him to retort, before storming out of the office.

Kotetsu closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "Bunny…" The truth was at the tip of his tongue—tickled the roof of his mouth—but he couldn't speak the words to stop the King of Heroes. How deeply was he buried in his own lies? Kotetsu straightened back up, shifting forward so he could perch his chin atop the desk. Eyes narrowed, he stared at Range Rover's profile picture. ' _Why do you need_ me?'

**X**

Barnaby tried not to let his emotions get the best of him, but having Kaburagi Kotetsu as a partner against crime for almost a year was proving to have a negative effect: his emotions were getting the best of him. Dusk had already settled by the time he returned to the office, and not even the dark-skinned woman remained. "Why did you leave?" he snapped into his phone. "We should be sticking together, Kotetsu." Barnaby frowned at the flutter of his stomach, wondering if he'd eaten something that hadn't agreed with him.

"Why did it take you so long to get back to me?" Kotetsu asked, amusement audible in his voice. "Never mind that. I appreciate your concern, Bunny." Kotetsu's smile went unseen. He sat at the sparsely occupied counter of Hero's Bar, Ben reprimanding him with an almost pitiful look. "You're Barnaby Brooks Jr. You don't need an old man like me bringing your image down."

Once Wild Tiger's boss, now a cab driver—still his friend—Ben Jackson shook his head.

"See ya tomorrow, Bunny. Make sure you leave enough work so I don't run away again." Kotetsu ended the call, never giving the young man a chance to respond, and dropped his head onto the wooden countertop. "Tell me why I can't tell him, Ben. I feel like I'll destroy him if I do."

"You just answered your own question, Kotetsu. But I think he'll be more disappointed in you because you didn't tell him first. That kid has grown so much." Ben smiled at the shimmering wall of lights on the opposite side of the counter. "He's Maverick's well-oiled machine, but his smiles are more genuine now, especially when you are standing there with him."

"Thank you, Ben," Kotetsu mumbled against the lacquer finish, "For making me feel even more guilty."

Ben chuckled softly, "My apologies, but it's time to stop running."

Kotetsu turned his head so his cheek was pressed against the cool wood. "I'm more terrified of facing him with the truth than I am of crossing paths with Lunatic again."

Ben's smile withered away as he caught sight of the television in the mirror's reflection. "You might have your chance." Kotetsu lifted his head and spun on the bar stool. The screen was filled with Lunatic's elaborate mask. The shot vanished, revealing the live footage the helicopter captured as it hovered above the city. The prison was visible, as was a dying blue flame.

" _A guard at the prison has just lost his life thanks to this merciless vigilante! It was proved that he assisted in the escape of Dark Star!_ "

Kotetsu's brow furrowed as he frowned and he lifted his right hand to stare at it. The green and white band hadn't alerted him to gather.

**X**

Kotetsu was in his car, half-listening to the radio that broadcasted the situation between Lunatic and Sternbild's Heroes. One hand on the wheel, his right wrist inches from his face, he spoke into the band. "Saito-san! Why wasn't I contacted about this? It's… It's Lunatic!"

"I've been given orders not to! I was informed that you have family business to take care of!"

Kotetsu was used to the screaming voice and maintained his lane. Was it Agnes's doing, or Maverick's? Were they helping to keep up his façade? "I can't join this fight, can I?"

"You can, if you can make it to my location! Barnaby's down to two minutes!"

"I can't drive that fast." Kotetsu clicked his tongue in disappointment. He pulled out of traffic and into a space at the nearest curb. Lucky for him, he had a clear view of the monitor attached to the side of stories-tall office building. Barnaby and Lunatic were faced off against each other, each standing on their own building.

**X**

The other Heroes were cleaning up the mess Lunatic left behind. Sky High took a few seconds to glance skyward where Lunatic and Barnaby chased each other. It was a fight meant for no other Hero.

Agnes ripped her headset off, throwing it at the monitor where the two masked figures dashed across the evening sky. Barnaby's blows showed no signs of ever making contact. "He's ruining my show… He's…!"

"The citizens can't see what you're seeing," her bespectacled assistant commented with a tight smile.

"And I don't want them to! I can't do this anymore… I'm not a woman that walks on eggshells for others." Agnes shook her head, snatching up her discarded equipment after witnessing another failed attack. "Barnaby! What Dark Star said is true—Tiger is not coming back! You're no longer Tiger and Barnaby, so pull your act together and—!"

Barnaby's hesitation cost him and he found himself surrounded by Lunatic's flames; Agnes's efforts proved to have a negative effect. He spun out of the attack, patting down his suit to rid it of the blue flames, and landed on a nearby structure. "What?" he breathed. "Why...?" ' _Why didn't he tell me_?'

"King of Heroes," Lunatic drawled mockingly, cocking his head to the left. "Our new… _legend_. Do you intend to run from me?"

Barnaby's eyes narrowed, the action unseen thanks to his helmet, as he glared at the masked NEXT.

"Barnaby Brooks Jr. It's apparent that no one wants to be around you." Lunatic cocked his head in the opposite direction.

Eyes alight a sky blue, Barnaby let out an guttural yell, pouring all of his power into leaping at the masked figure.

Kotetsu gripped the steering wheel tightly. "This isn't like you… Bunny…"

Barnaby could only see his parents' bodies and the fire that surrounded them; a fire that now blazed blue.

" _Good Luck Mode_!"

' _No_!' The right leg of his suit began its transformation as the countdown started. "No!" Barnaby screamed. Lunatic was no longer before him; he was lashing out to a smiling Kotetsu. The kick never connected, but Barnaby's leg remained elevated, mere centimeters from the masked figure.

"Pathetic," Lunatic spat. He'd remained motionless, knowing the King of Heroes would be no threat. Spreading his arms, he let gravity take hold and fell to the streets below. He disappeared in a burst of blue flames.

Agnes tossed her headpiece onto the blinking consoles and she sank into the empty cushioned chair, burying her hands in her hair. A grunt that sounded close to "commercial" could be heard from her hunched figure.

Kotetsu released the steering wheel, looking away from the appliance commercial that was currently being aired to replace what was once a live broadcast. The damage had been done—on live television, too—and it would be his fault if Barnaby was shunned for deliberately letting Lunatic escape. ' _Bunny_ …'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed the bad guys to open the chapter, in order to send PapaTetsu running back to Bunny :3
> 
>  _mjin ster_ – my star (is what Google translate said)  
>  Range Rover © kudakoneko


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

Kotetsu was a nervous wreck—had been for two days, awaiting the inevitable phone call from Barnaby, but it never came. He couldn't call himself. Every time he picked up his phone, he chickened out and found something else to do. Kaede would have been proud of him, for he'd ended up cleaning his house just to avoid talking with the King of Heroes.

Barnaby was the center of attention for those two days. Agnes gave him an earful over ruining her show and probably causing the ratings to drop. _"And after everything skyrocketed after the Jake incident!"_

The following day was spent interrogating the rest of Sternbild's Heroes. Blue Rose was reserved when she told him she'd had no idea that Kotetsu had quit his job as a Hero, but Barnaby could tell she was battling her emotions internally. Did he look the same way she did? He shook his head and moved on. His day ended with several accounts of "no, we didn't know either", and a missing Rock Bison. Tomorrow, he would tackle the suits.

* * *

"We didn't want you to lose focus on your own duties. I tried to talk him out of it!" Lloyds cried, hands flat on the desk as he shouted his side of the story. "But the board... Everyone decided it would be best to let him go. They didn't want…" Barnaby's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, sending the middle man into another fit. "Barnaby-kun, please forgive me! Mr. Kotetsu was as valuable to us as he was to you. The CEO was planning to make… some sort of announcement, but had never specified a date!" Lloyds' hands waved around in an uncoordinated fashion.

"And no one thought I didn't need to know that I would no longer have a partner?" Barnaby finally spoke, his voice clipped, laced with anger.

"Mr. Kotetsu... promised to tell you. He said he would."

The blond's green eyes widened. Lloyds noticed and took a reluctant seat, hands clasped together atop the table to stop their trembling. "He didn't?"

"Don't try and blame Kotetsu for your misgivings. You, too, could have informed me. You were practically kissing his feet to keep him here."

"I already told you I didn't want him to leave."

Barnaby scoffed softly, turning on his heels. He refrained from slamming the door on his way out. As he strode purposely down the long hallway, Barnaby pulled his phone from his pocket, bringing up Kotetsu's name.

**x**

Kotetsu pushed his toothbrush to the left side of his mouth, sitting up in the tub to reach his vibrating phone. He almost choked after reading the name. After having ample time to mentally prepare himself, he still wasn't ready. He dried his hand on the nearby towel, picking up the phone. "Bunny! How are you?"

Barnaby stood with his shoulder against the wall, bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "I'm just checking up on you. Kotetsu."

Kotetsu looked down at the sudsy water he soaked in, glad that he couldn't see his own pitiful expression. "You can just say you miss me, Bunny. I'll be there in no time to keep you company."

"Stop lying," Barnaby whispered into the phone, his shoulders, trembling, hunched up to his ears.

"Eh? Did you say something, Bunny?"

"Stop calling me 'Bunny' and stop lying to me!"

Kotetsu removed the toothbrush from his mouth, sitting up straight in the tub. "Bunny—"

"Unless you're going to apologize, Kotetsu, this conversation is going to end."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you." Barnaby snapped his phone shut, crushing it in his hand. It didn't quite shatter, but the screen now had a jagged crack running through it. None of it mattered. He pushed away from the wall, his steps heavy as he resumed walking.

**x**

Kotetsu held his phone between his forefinger and thumb, arms dangling over the side of the tub. ' _Bunny... I really am sorry_.' He placed it back onto his previous perch and decided it was time to finish up in the bathroom.

**X X X**

Barnaby refused to see anyone, but the secretary insisted that his visitor refused to go away. With a sigh, he stood from chair, making his way around the woman to the door. He pushed himself into the corner of the elevator, unknowingly sulking as it took him to the lobby. He'd stayed up all night, unable to sleep, unable to wrap his mind around Kotetsu's constant betrayal. He didn't want to find out if there would be a third time and decided that severing ties would be best. ' _He did it first_ ,' he told himself, pushing away from the corner of the elevator.

Barnaby strolled across the floor, eyes scanning the lobby to see if he could spot who was here to see him. His gaze swept over the odd pair once, but was drawn back immediately. The young, chestnut-haired girl was the one here to see him. Kaburagi Kaede; Kotetsu's daughter. A security guard stood beside her as a temporary guardian, until he reached them. The uniformed man bowed with a slight tip of his hat, straightening up to walk away. Barnaby stared down at the child that practically glared up at him.

"Barnaby," she huffed

"Kaede," he stated.

"Please listen to me. My dad is an idiot."

Barnaby's eyes widened in surprise.

"There's no denying this fact," Kaede continued in a sigh, lowering her head, shoulder-length hair falling forward to hide her right profile. "But he really wants to talk with you. We've yelled at him enough, and he's realized his mistake."

"He sent you in his place?" Barnaby's eyes narrowed and he was now ready to walk away; that wouldn't have been nice, though.

Kaede's head snapped up, the glare returning, "It's not what you think. I came here on my own. Please talk with him."

"I have no desire to do so because he didn't believe it was necessary to tell me that he _quit_ his job. And since you're here, talking with me, I'm sure you know what his job is."

Kaede chewed her bottom lip, reigning in her emotions. She released it, letting out her voice, "You're both idiots! I'm ten and that was _the_ most childish answer I've ever heard. I don't care if you talk with him or not. I'm a Wild Tiger fan now!" With a smirk, Kaede turned on her heel. She never expected to run into a brick wall, or something similar to it. She reached upward, tightly gripping the hand that grabbed hers.

A bright smile was directed at her from a blond-haired, blue-eyed man. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she murmured, hypnotized by the sapphire eyes. Kaede was pulled from her reverie when the stranger's expression turned to one of confusion. She also became aware of the fact that she no longer had to look _up_ at him. Glancing down, the young girl found that her feet no longer touched the floor. "Wha—" Her head snapped up.

No one was expecting what happened next, and employees and visitors alike of Apollon Media were scattering throughout the lobby. Body outlined in blue, Kaede found herself propelled around the spacious area by the strong gusts of winds that came from _her_. Fear had taken over her rationality, and she lost control over an ability that wasn't hers. Barnaby reacted first, as he was the only person that could; Sky High was out of uniform. He caught the yelling young girl, guiding her and letting her push them towards the elevator. Activating his powers, his feet touched the metal doors. They bowed under their combined powers, but he focused on keeping them from completely buckling. The wind stopped almost immediately and the blond flipped down to the floor. Kaede clung to his arms, body still alight and trembling very much.

"Calm down," Barnaby instructed, his voice soothing in the chaotic moment.

Kaede was turned around and immediately buried her face in his jacket. "What's…?" She took a shuddering breath. "Call my dad, please…"

"Aa," Barnaby sighed. Given the turn of events, it was inevitable.

**X X X**

His phone began ringing and Kotetsu snatched it up off the table, not even bothering to check the contact name. "Bunny?!"

"No!" Anju sounded just as frantic as he did.

"Kaa-chan…"

"Kotetsu. Please… Please tell me Kaede is with you."

Kotetsu felt his stomach twist, bile threatening to rise into his throat. He swallowed, his tongue suddenly dry. "I saw her off at the station two days ago. Kaa-chan… Please don't…" Tears burned the corners of his eyes; he had no shame in letting them fall, especially if his world had just been ripped out from beneath him.

"She never came home," Anju stated softly.

The phone fell to the floor, its travel distance short as he had been sitting on his sofa, and Kotetsu bowed forward, burying his face in his hands. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, the wretched sound muffled. He no longer heard his mother's voice calling out to him and the line eventually went dead when he gave no response. The screen darkened, as did Kotetsu's heart.

It had been her wish for him to do his job, and so he'd left Tomoe to be a Hero. A useless title since he hadn't been able to save his wife. Now he couldn't even save his own daughter. Kotetsu moved his hands away from his face, fisting them over his ears in a desperate attempt to stop the taunting voices. His phone rang at his feet, but he didn't hear it. It was the "cute bunny" taking up most of the screen that drew him back to a reality even harsher than his own thoughts. "Bunny…" Was he calling to inform him that they'd found Kaede's body?

Kotetsu reached down hesitantly, not ready for the news yet, and picked up his phone with shaky fingers. He swiped his thumb across the screen, accepting the call, and lifted the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

"Your daughter's at the Tower."

Kotetsu's eyes widened. "Is she…?"

"She's fine. A little shaken up, but… It's better if you come over here."

"Bunny…"

"I'll see you when you get here."

With a breathless laugh, Kotetsu pocketed his cell phone, and jumped up from the couch. On the way to the Justice Tower, Antonio called, per Anju's request to check up on him. Shouting passed as a conversation, Kotetsu all the while speeding through the city. He barely remembered half of the drive, just that he made it, and would be seeing his daughter.

**x**

Kaede stuck herself in the corner of the sofa, Barnaby watching her from the right, Keith from the left. No one else had been contacted, and Karina was still in school. Kaede paid them no mind.

The doors whooshed open and a red-eyed Kotetsu ran in. "Kaede!"

"Dad!" Kaede dared not move.

Kotetsu hurried forward to reach his daughter. "What happened?" Hand to her shoulder, he glanced behind him, looking between the two Heroes. "What's... going on?"

"For a while, she appeared to have acquired my abilities," Keith spoke up.

Kotetsu looked down at the quiet girl. "You have more than one?"

"I don't know!" she yelled, ducking her head and hiding her face in her raised knees. "I don't know what I can do from what I can't!"

Kotetsu smiled sympathetically, placing his other hand to her shoulder. "We'll figure it out together. Let's go home."

With a weak nod, Kaede unwrapped her arms from around her legs, lowering her feet to the floor. She didn't take his hand, but pressed against his side, warily eyeing the smiling blond.

"He's harmless," Kotetsu told her, placing a hand to her back to guide her forward. Kaede's gaze swept across the room and fell upon a sulking figure. She glanced up at her father and found that he, too, was looking in Barnaby's direction. She rolled her eyes and nudged him before stepping away. "Go talk to him. Please. He looks…" She didn't want to say "pathetic", but there was no other word that came to mind.

"Kaede—"

Kaede was already heading back to the couch to sit and wait. Keith took a chance and sat beside the young girl. Kaede inched away, but still acknowledged his presence. "You're… Sky High?"

Keith smiled widely, "Yes."

"Barnaby took your title. Were you upset?"

The brightness of the blond's smile waned a little. "At first, I was. But then two amazing people reminded me… about me." He laughed softly.

Kaede found herself smiling at the sound. "Dad had that title once. You don't need a title to be a good Hero." She looked at her father, her smile widening.

Kotetsu smiled in return. Bested, as always. Inhaling deeply, he released his breath in a long sigh and moved towards the other side of the room. Barnaby glanced over his shoulder, turning around to give the other man his full attention. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bunny..." Kotetsu curled his fingers into a fist.

"My name is Barnaby. I'm tired of telling you this. I've already listened to what you had to say and you've already told me your lies."

"I didn't mean to lie to you, Bunny!"

Barnaby's eyes narrowed behind his frameless glasses. "It's Barnaby! I don't want to call security to escort you out, old man. You're no longer a member of Apollon Media, and you're definitely not a _Hero_. This is a restricted area." Barnaby wouldn't be swayed by the hurt look reflected on the man's face. "I overlooked the infraction because of the earlier situation, but now…" His rant was put on hold when his phone rang. Turning his back, he answered it.

Kotetsu listened to the bits and pieces of the one-sided conversation, but Barnaby's answers were too vague for him to put together anything.

The red mobile device—a new one, since he'd all but destroyed his first phone—was closed and slowly slipped back into the pocket of the gray pants Barnaby wore. Even after the show he'd just put on, he relayed the news to Kotetsu, his subconscious reminding him that he would have never defeated Jake had it not been for the veteran Hero. "They say Kriem has woken up."

Kotetsu's eyes widened, but he couldn't find the words to speak.

"You should go home with your daughter."

"No." Kotetsu shook his head, reaching out to the young man. He curled his fingers into a fist, drawing his hand back. "What can I do to prove how sorry I am?"

"Go home like I told you to," Barnaby stated coldly, brushing by Kotetsu to reach the door.

Kotetsu stared after the blond, wondering why every instinct in his body screamed 'run after him'. He reminded himself that his orders were to go home. Kotetsu turned around with a deep sigh. He feigned a look of reassurance. Kaede sprang up from the couch, heading to where her father waited for her. She waved to Sky High before they left together.

"Am I going to get in trouble for knowing your identities?"

The question pulled Kotetsu's thoughts from Barnaby. "I hope not. You're in enough trouble already."

Barnaby had his eyes closed, thus missing the looks the Kaburagi father and child threw his way right before the elevator doors closed. He'd told Kotetsu to go home, so why did he feel like he'd just made a mistake?

**X**

Kotetsu couldn't find the strength to be angry. He wasn't an angry person by nature, and probably the reason why it was so difficult. Kaede was sitting beside him on the couch, legs folded beneath her, hands fisted atop her thighs, and head bowed low. They hadn't spoken a word for over twenty minutes after returning to Kotetsu's apartment.

Kaede's tiny fists trembled as she worked up the courage to break the silence. "I'm sorry," she whispered, ducking her head lower. "I'm sorry… Dad, I'm sor—" She gasped softly, eyes wide. Slowly, her arms wound themselves around her father, who had her locked in a crushing embrace.

"Please stop scaring me. I'm old… My heart can't take it!"

Kaede laughed softly, her hand rising to curl over his shoulder. "I didn't help, did I? Barnaby—"

"That's not important right now." Kotetsu eased the young girl back, large hands still gripping her shoulders. "Why did it take you so long to get back to Sternbild? Two days!"

Kaede avoided his gaze. "They kept me at the station. I told them… I told them I was trying to find me dad, who lived in Sternbild. I ran away from the attendants after we got to the city." She faced him after feeling the hands on her shoulders tighten their grip. "I had enough money to make it to Apollon Media!"

"You owe… everyone an apology. Your grandmother, your uncle… even Antonio! When Bunny called… I thought…" Kotetsu shook his head and pulled his daughter against his chest again. He couldn't stop his heart from racing, and he was sure Kaede could hear it. Even though she was in his arms, he still couldn't stop the thought that he'd finally lost her. "You're moving to Sternbild. After high school, you'll be enrolled in Hero Academy. We can go ice skating as much as you want. Actually… scratch Hero Academy. You'll become a figure skater!"

Kaede giggled. "Okay."

"Definitely moving in with me," he repeated in a soft mutter, more for reassuring himself than anything else.

"Don't forget we still have Grandma to go through."

Kotetsu hummed softly. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

**X X X**

If Barnaby was an avid drinker, the floor of his suite would have been littered with empty beer cans or bottles. But there was one, and he still clutched the half-empty aluminum container.

_He didn't kill your parents._

Barnaby's fingers tightened around the can, causing it to bend a little under the force, and he lifted it to his lips, emptying it.

_Your parents were killed twenty-one years ago on Christmas Eve. That was the day when Master Jake kidnapped me._

His glasses rested on the small table, next to the keepsake from his parents, and he stared blankly at the wall of images layered upon images; all were images of Jake Martinez, every shot ever posted, official or unofficial, from every angle. Beneath them were useless articles. But the one thing that he _did_ learn after his extensive search was that Jake Martinez did _not_ have a tattoo on the back of his hand.

_I hope the past tortures you for the rest of your life!_

Barnaby closed his eyes, emitting a frustrated noise. Uncurling his fingers from around the beer can that had been completely crushed, he stood from the lounge-style chair, dragging himself across the floor in a half-hearted attempt to reach his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry their confrontation wasn't longer. They'll have later chapters to work out their differences and come to terms with it all. This chapter went through two overhauls before I decided I liked this version.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  
.

* * *

_Bu – Barnaby. I'm not available now—I left to take Kaede home, but we need to talk. I don't want things to end this way. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you first, but… I felt like I shouldn't burden you with my problems when you had your own. I'm sorry._

**x**

Kotetsu had been holding onto his phone ever since leaving the voicemail, not wanting to miss the one call that would probably never come. Kaede sat quietly across from her father, her heart reaching out to him. She could tell he was troubled—worried about Barnaby—and it made her upset that she could do nothing about it. It was also upsetting that they were heading back to Oriental Town. With a deep sigh, she leaned back in her chair, staring out the window at the moving scenery.

Kotetsu smiled apologetically at her profile. "I know you probably don't want to go back, but it's for the best. We don't really know what your powers are."

Kaede lifted her hand from her lap, curling her fingers into a fist. She recalled that day at the ice rink. The rifle had bent in her hand like a toy. Rather than feel invincible, she'd been overcome with courage—the courage to protect her father and other innocents. At Apollon Media, after literally bumping into Sky High, she'd felt calm, but that was before realizing she was floating; she'd panicked after that. Then Barnaby caught her… The one thing in common with each situation was that she had been in _contact_ with all of them.

"Dad," Kaede began, sitting forward in her seat to keep her voice low. "Do you think it's possible that I get the powers of NEXTs that I touch?"

Kotetsu's eyes widened. "It's… possible. But we don't have a way to test that theory." Kaede's lips curled upward and immediately, he knew he'd lost.

**X X X**

Karina sighed, tossing her school case onto the well-made bed. No sooner had she taken a seat at her desk, the band on her wrist began to go off. Making no effort to hide her annoyance, she accepted the incoming transmission. Her face lit up at the grinning face of Kotetsu that appeared on the digitized screen of the PDA. "Tiger."

"Bl—Karina! You're wearing them." The statement was toward the 'blue rose' earrings.

Karina's cheeks heated up as a blush rose into her cheeks. The color faded away and Karina brought her wrist closer to her face. "Tiger. Is it… true?"

Kotetsu smiled sheepishly. "I can't say. But I'd like to ask a favor of you, if you don't mind. Think we can meet somewhere?" They had gotten off the train at the next stop, and were currently waiting on one that would take them _back_ to Sternbild. "The Helios building, maybe?"

"Why not the Justice Tower?" Karina murmured, a delicate eyebrow arching. They both knew Nathan wouldn't mind if they dropped by.

"I'm not allowed," Kotetsu laughed. "Bunny kicked me out." Kaede rolled her eyes where she stood beside her father.

"When do you want to meet?"

Kotetsu's gaze left hers as he checked his watch. "Thirty minutes," he replied, smiling at her. "Give or take."

Remembering the act she usually showed the older Hero, Karina sighed deeply, tossing her hair. "I guess I'll do you this favor."

Kotetsu's eyes widened and he looked as though he'd made a mistake. "If you're busy—"

"I'm not. I'll see you when you get here." Kotetsu's grinning face vanished as the transmission ended. Karina lowered her arm, folding both atop her study desk. She laid her head down atop the appendages, sighing deeply. ' _Where does this leave me?_ You _were the reason why I decided to keep being a Hero. Tiger_ …' She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and attempted to burrow deeper into her arms. "Mr. Kotetsu…"

**X X X**

Father and daughter were silent as they rode the train back to Sternbild, both preoccupied with their own thoughts. Kaede hadn't seen who her father had been talking to, but she had heard the voice, and the name said disembodied voice had been addressed with. There were only two female Heroes, so they would either be meeting Dragon Kid or Blue Rose. Kaede allowed herself a small smile as she realized she was involved in her father's life now. No one had planned for it to be the way it was currently progressing, but there was no family that didn't have issues. ' _I'm trying, mom_.' Kaede let her eyes slide close. She must have been more tired than she realized, because she slept for the remainder of the trip.

After arriving in Sternbild, she was still asleep. Kotetsu smiled at his daughter, who was curled in the corner of her seat. He'd taken off his jacket and draped it over her as a makeshift blanket. "It wasn't supposed to end up this way," he sighed aloud. Kotetsu adjusted his hat, pulling it tighter, and stood to collect his most precious cargo.

**X**

Kaede woke up while Kotetsu was taking a call: "We may not be able to meet after all. My daughter's—"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kaede sat up straight, realizing that she was in the SUV that was now becoming familiar. "There might not be another chance to do this. Dad…"

"Is that… your daughter?" Karina forced out after hearing the second voice.

Kotetsu smiled—their audio transmission meant she couldn't see it. "Yeah."

"And you were bringing her to meet… _me_?"

"There's something only you can help me with. Kaede—"

"I'm fine," Kaede repeated, more firmly, her gaze unyielding, leaving no room for arguments, as it always was.

Unable to stop himself, Kotetsu reached out, cupping her cheek. "You look just like her…" He laughed softly, drawing his hand back. "I'll be there shortly, Karina," he spoke into the band on his wrist.

**X X X**

Karina slid her jacket sleeve back down over her own band, pressing her hands between her thighs. She freed a hand, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear, and let her fingers dance over the rose earring.

"You look like you just lost your best friend," Nathan hummed softly. He stood at the front of his desk, hip propped against the edge. His arms were crossed over his chest as he studied the girl sitting in the spare chair for visitors.

Karina sat up straight in her seat, smiling tightly at Fire Emblem as she idly swung her legs, making sure her boot-covered feet didn't brush the floor. "Not yet. He's coming to see me, so I'll be okay."

' _For how long_?' Nathan smiled and pushed away from the desk. "Unfortunately… I have business to take care of elsewhere, sweetie. I'll walk you to the room I picked out. No security cameras, so you can do whatever you wish." He chuckled softly at the blush that tinged the girl's cheek. Karina jumped to her feet, hurrying ahead of him.

**X**

The secretary at the front desk informed Kotetsu that Nathan Seymour had stepped out, but there had been a special room set aside for him. Words of gratitude were exchanged and Kotetsu took Kaede's hand as they followed the woman to the elevator.

Karina grew tense when she heard the hushed voices outside the closed door. Slowly, the handle was turned, and it was pushed open. Her features immediately tightened into a frown. "You're late."

Kotetsu ducked his head with a sheepish laugh. "Traffic?" he offered as an excuse.

Karina's gaze swept toward the small girl. Kaede slid her hand free of her father's, taking a few tentative steps forward. "Blue Rose?" she inquired. Karina pressed her lips together in what she hoped was a passable smile and nodded. Kaede tucked her arms against her sides, bowing. "Kaburagi Kaede. It's so nice to meet you."

"Karina Lyle," the teenager offered. Her smile became genuine the longer she studied the girl, and she found herself relaxing. So much that she executed her trademarked pose. "My ice may be a little _cold_ , but your crime has been put completely on _hold_."

Kotetsu chuckled softly.

Kaede laughed, her eyes sparkling. "It _is_ you. You're…" She shook her head, taking a few steps forward. "I figured Dragon Kid was around my age, but… And you're so skilled." Kaede pursed her lips together before smiling. "I noticed that you don't use the 'Cutie Escape' anymore. I think that's a good thing." She turned, throwing a glare at her father. "A Hero doesn't run away."

Karina giggled, meeting Kaede the remainder of the distance. She sank into a crouch, one arm draped over her thighs. The other was outstretched, fingers brushing back Kaede's hair to tuck it behind her ear. "Now I see why Tiger loses to you." Karina lifted her eyes to the man standing nearby. "She's a precious child. What did you need me to do?"

Kotetsu grinned. "You're already doing it."

Karina blinked in confusion, her brown eyes questioning. She looked down and found the Kaede also smiled up at her. The reason why—unbeknownst to her—was her hand, which rested atop the young girl's shoulder. Kaede moved away from the light touch, shooting her father a worried glance.

"You'll be fine," Kotetsu told her. "And I'm here if things get out of control. And so is Blue Rose."

Karina nodded and straightened up, stepping back to give Kaede more room. Kaede inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. As she exhaled, a cloud of condensation escaped from her lips. Both Kotetsu and Karina watched as a thin layer of ice slowly crept across the office floor with no real direction.

"Kaede," Karina called out softly. "Open your eyes, look at me, and concentrate on sending it only in _my_ direction." Kaede opened her eyes. She gasped after looking down and the ice gained speed, creeping over Kotetsu's feet, up his calves. He showed no outward reaction, save for the grin that remained on his face.

"Do as she says," Kotetsu told her.

Kaede turned back around, focusing on Karina's smile. Reaching inside, she pushed everything in the aspiring pop star's direction. Karina's body became outline in blue, and she took a step back, accepting then redirecting the ice. Kaede laughed, feeling the pull of Karina's control over the element, and pushed back. Karina responded in kind. When both girls were finished, they had created an ice sculpture—as tall as Kaede—of a bloomed rose. They faced Kotetsu, all rosy cheeks and innocent smiles.

**X**

Kaede chattered away during the ride back to the apartment, through dinner preparation, _and_ dinner.

Kotetsu drummed his fingers idly atop his thigh as he waited. The ringing ceased and he grinned at his mother after her face appeared on the small screen.

"Is everything okay?" Anju questioned. She knew her son well enough to not be fooled by his smiles.

"Everything's fine," Kotetsu laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

"You were supposed to be here. What happened?" Anju pressed on, not ready to be brushed off.

"Change of plans. Everything's fine, kaa-chan. Kaede's sleeping. There is one thing…"

Anju sighed, "I knew it."

"It's nothing like what you're probably thinking." Kotetsu's small smile disappeared as he pressed his lips into a thin line. He lowered his gaze to the floor, taking a deep breath. "Kaa-chan…" He lifted his head, meeting his mother's gaze through the phone's hand's free monitor. "I want Kaede to live with me." Anju's eyes widened. "Tomoe already told her what I _really_ do," Kotetsu cut in before she could voice her thoughts. His smile was empty. "What I _used_ to do."

"It's obvious that you still want to do it," Anju told him. "Why don't you just tell them… you made a mistake? You're _Wild Tiger_. They probably won't think twice and just take you back. There might be a cut in pay, but… stop destroying things and you won't have to worry!"

Kotetsu ducked his head, mumbling beneath his breath.

"All that aside, can you handle it? And Kaede still needs to finish school."

"We discussed some of this already," Kotetsu admitted, leaning forward almost eagerly. "We also figured out what her NEXT abilities are!" His wide grin softened and Anju saw the responsible man her son could be. "I want to do this, kaa-chan."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Come back. Collect a few of her things, keep her until the end of the week. Tell me your _final_ decision then."

"I already know my decision."

* * *

Karina managed to catch him just as he was finishing up in the training room. Barnaby lifted his eyes, finding the source of the shadow that fell across his thighs. The high school student stood beside the machine, arms cross over her chest. "You need to talk to Tiger."

"He should have—"

"Save it," she snapped, poking him in the chest with two fingers to keep him seated. "You're just as much to blame as he is. Granted, he was stupid to have just _quit_. When I… He told me… He made me realize what it meant to _be a Hero_." The wistful look on her face was replaced with the previous glare. "Hear him out—listen to his reasons!" Karina had somehow become Kotetsu's confidante. They had talked a few days ago, and he'd told her that Kaede would be living with him by the end of the year. He'd sounded so excited—so proud—that she couldn't help but congratulate him.

"He lied—"

"He lied to protect you. I'm sure he's lied before?" Karina studied the way Barnaby's brow furrowed as he probably recalled Wild Tiger's so-called "lies".

"That doesn't excuse him—"

"You're older than I am, Barnaby." The 'Handsome' nickname was gone. "You're an _adult_. If this is your logic—" Karina waved her left hand, at nothing in particular "—it's not good at all. You're being very childish."

Barnaby's eyes narrowed; this was the second time someone used that term, in reference to him. And both individuals were younger than him. With a shake of his head, he rearranged himself on the seat, making it easier to rise and bypass the teen.

"Talk to him." Karina's soft plea followed him, even after the glass doors slid shut.

Barnaby fisted his hands at his sides after coming to a halt. Kotetu's voicemail from a few days ago had asked him to do the same thing. Was it really childish of him to ignore his partner— _former_ , his mind supplied. Blue Rose had just spoken her piece, and he was now expecting Rock Bison to come bearing a speech, but all the other Heroes—save for the ice NEXT—had been keeping their distance. The metaphorical "ball" was definitely in his court. A softer voice pushed through his thoughts, reminding him that Kotetsu's mistakes had always been unavoidable—they had all been accidents.

 _He lied to protect you_.

Barnaby clenched his fists, nails digging angry welts into the palm of his hands. ' _I'm not the bad guy here…!_ ' With renewed determination, and a plan of action, he headed for the showers to get cleaned up.

**X X X**

Kotetsu stopped his window shopping to answer his phone. The number was unknown, but he lifted the device to his ear nonetheless. "Hello?"

"Tiger! Thank God," was breathed out after the sudden exclamation.

"Blue Rose?" Kotetsu looked around before casually walking forward at an even pace. "What's wrong?"

"Agnes told me that Maverick will be making an announcement tonight. She didn't say about what, but… I think it might be about you. Where…? Is Kaede with you?"

Kotetsu marveled at the words the teen had managed to speak in one breath. "No," he replied. "I'm still in Sternbild and she's with her grandmother. She missed enough days of school and I don't want her missing anymore." A silence followed that made Kotetsu falter in his steps to check and see if he had accidentally hung up. "Kari—"

"It's my fault," Karina whispered. "I tried to get Barnaby to talk to you. He probably went to Maverick." Kotetsu's eyes widened. He thought she was going to apologize, but the following words reminded him he was still talking with Blue Rose. "It's _your_ fault everything's falling apart!" was yelled at him. He grinned. "If you hadn't _quit_ , which… I can't believe you did!"

"Karina," Kotetsu drawled, unable to help the chuckle that escaped. "Would you like to join me tonight? We can watch the announcement together at the bar." Again, the silence stretched on, but Kotetsu waited it out. He received a soft 'okay' as a reply. "When's Maverick supposed to be on the big screen?"

"7:30."

"So we meet at seven. Don't be late for our date, Karina- _chan_!" Kotetsu laughed, knowing the call had definitely come to an end. He took a few moments to save Karina's number in his phone, but only after he'd searched for, and found, a picture of a gorgeous, blooming blue rose. After tucking the phone away, he wondered if the sudden broadcast really had to do with him. ' _I'll find out tonight_.' With a deep sigh, he continued down the sidewalk, no real destination in mind.

**X X X**

Kotetsu arrived at the bar around seven that evening. He smiled after walking through the door and catching Karina's eyes. The young teen had kept herself busy waiting for him by playing new and experimental pieces on the stage's piano. The patrons didn't seem to mind, as most of them were awaiting the broadcast from Apollon Media. Rather than jump down to be at his side, Karina finished her current performance, took a bow, and took her time approaching the bar stool where the older man sat.

"A nice juice for the talented Miss Lyle," Kotetsu told the bartender, his warm smile directed at the glowering teen.

Karina tossed her hair, gracefully taking a seat on the stool beside his. "Late, as always. And you should be more concerned," she hissed.

"Why do you _assume_ it's something bad?" Kotetsu thanked the bartender after their drinks arrived. He turned his half-filled glass, lifting it from the counter, and clinked it against Karina's. "Here's to… the most fantastic news."

Karina lowered her head, the creases disappearing from her brow as her frown faded away. Kotetsu's smile waned, but never disappeared. He faced forward, lifting the glass to his lips to take a small sip.

**X**

The unlikely duo weren't the only ones waiting for Maverick's announcement. "Popcorn!" Dark Star leapt over the back of the couch, spilling a few kernels from the bowl she held, and landed next to Evelyn. Radboud sat in the single chair to said couch, one leg crossed over the other. His fingers idly stroked over the fuzz of his goatee as he watched the television. Dark Star munched noisily on her mouthful of popcorn as the camera panned away from Maverick's face, bringing Barnaby Brooks Jr. into the frame.

"It is with a heavy heart that I report this terrible news," the bespectacled man began. For dramatic effect, he left the silence stretch on for a few more seconds before the fabricated story came tumbling forth. "Wild Tiger has been captured. It happened not too long ago after Dark Star's escape. He was in pursuit when we lost contact. As of now, we are still looking, hoping that he can send us a signal, because we know he is not lost to us." Barnaby remained impassive as Maverick continued, his hands folded behind his back.

Dark Star had fallen against Evelyn's side, popcorn forgotten as she laughed uncontrollably. A smirk, partially hidden behind his long fingers, was the only proof that Radboud was amused. "Maybe we _should_ capture him," the brunette gasped, wiping at her eyes. "Oh, my…" She thought it over, ignoring the man that droned on and on on the television. "That _would_ be a fun day. For an old man, he's pretty hot…" She smirked. "Can we kidnap him, Ray?" Dark Star popped a few kernels into her mouth, shooting a beseeching look at the older NEXT. "Please? Maybe that prude of a partner will finally break." She turned away from the man, glaring at the television screen. "Look at him," she sneered. "No concern."

"That's not true," Evelyn stated softly. Radboud glanced in his sister's direction, gliding his pinky against the stretched seam of his smirking lips. The redhead cocked her head slightly right as she studied the screen. "He's… angry, but also sad."

Dark Star scoffed, hugging the bowl of popcorn against her chest as she slouched down on the couch. "It's only because I like you, Evy, that I believe you. But I still don't like him."

Evelyn had unconsciously perfected her own emotional mask, making it slightly easier to see through everyone else's, especially someone as emotional as Barnaby.

"He's just a tool," Radboud sighed. He dropped his crossed leg and stood, taking his leave. Evelyn's eyes followed him, until Dark Star nudged her into paying attention to the television screen.

**X X X**

Kotetsu had escaped the bar and was outside, leaning against the side of the building, an arm covering his face. That had been horrible, almost scarring news. He'd just hung up from talking with Kaede. The young girl had called, frantic, unable to calm down even _after_ he had answered the phone. He heard the door open, and the soft rustle of cloth, and Kotetsu knew Karina stood with him.

The teen wrung her hands together, unsure of what to say. An apology was in order, but it still didn't feel like enough. Kotetsu lifted his arm, peeking out from beneath it to stare at her profile. He smiled weakly, letting his arm fall back to his side. Karina started, clutching her hands together tightly as she stared at him, eyes wide.

"Let's get you home," Kotetsu chuckled.

"Okay," she agreed softly.

He pushed away from the wall and extended an arm, gently wrapping it around delicate shoulders after Karina stepped towards him. "Don't worry about me," he sighed. "I'm sure Maverick will call me in and discuss whether or not I get _rescued_." Kotetsu felt Karina stiffen under his arm and told himself _I hope_.

"You'll come back," Karina scoffed. "Who else am I going to yell at for being incompetent? There's no one… like you," she whispered beneath her breath, ducking her head.

Kotetsu grinned, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

**x**

Kotetsu waited until she was safe inside her home before pulling away. He made it back to his own apartment, but remained seated in his SUV, unable to bring himself to leave the vehicle. He took out his phone, unlocking it to bring his contacts on screen. The bunny stared back at him, taunting him to make contact with the _real_ one.

_We will do everything in our power to bring him back. Wild Tiger was reckless and impulsive, as always, but his actions are never without an underlying good cause. He was doing his job, as a Hero of Sternbild, and I will do mine._

Kotetsu gripped his phone tightly, unknowingly placing a call as his thumb brushed over the touch screen.

**x**

Barnaby watched Kotetsu's name roll across the narrow display screen of his phone. He flipped the device open right before the call would have ended, but said nothing. The silence stretched on, broken only by a pained sound.

"I'm sorry… Bunny. I still can't tell you, but… I'm sorry! Why won't you forgive me… talk to me? Bunny…"

Barnaby snapped his phone shut, squeezing his eyes close. He had only agreed to being a part of the broadcast because Wild Tiger was his _partner_ , and it would appeal to the citizens—Maverick told him this. It wasn't in his nature to snivel and cry. He'd fought his way through life, so he would fight to bring his partner back; that was what he'd told the citizens of Sternbild after stepping up to the podium. His fingers uncurled from around his phone and he stared at the device almost questioningly, as if he had no idea what its purpose was.

**x**

Kotetsu's eyes widened as he stared at the bright screen of his phone; it informed him that a call had ended. "…no." He found the call history and felt his stomach sink as he realized he'd been "talking" for almost five minutes. Exhaling deeply, Kotetsu took his keys from the ignition and left his car, heading for the apartment. He almost tripped up the stairs when it began trilling in his hand. With wide eyes, he stared at the bunny. Clearing his throat, he accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Come to my place tomorrow, if you can, and we'll talk."

Kotetsu opened his mouth to speak, but the call had already ended. Closing his mouth, his lips curled up into a weak smile. He would find the strength, draw from it, and tell Barnaby everything—tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

Barnaby felt himself grow irritated as he stared at Kotetsu's wide grin. He'd shown up, just as asked.

"Yo, Bunny!" The brunet lifted two fingers in mock salute. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Barnaby turned away without saying anything, heading back into the apartment. Kotetsu forced his smile to remain in place as he followed the young man; the door closed automatically behind him.

Barnaby stopped before they reached the center of the main room, spinning around to face Kotetsu, arms crossed over his chest. "If you plan to feed me excuses, then we can just end this right here. Frankly, I'm tired of everyone—"

"I'm losing my abilities."

"—calling me… childish…" Barnaby's arms fell to his side. His expression of shock was masked over with a glare. "What are you—what do you mean? That's not possible, is it?" Kotetsu showed him a painful smile and the blond felt everything fall into place, settling heavily in the pit of his stomach.

Kotetsu saw the realization in the emerald eyes and tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere with a laugh, waving a hand to dismiss it all. "It's not as bad as it seems! In fact… after thinking things over, maybe I should come back, to work, that is. Saito's suit does most of the work anyway." Kotetsu tucked a hand behind his head, laughing at his own expense.

"I'm sure… something can be done… to fix it!" Barnaby fisted his hands at his sides, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. "And you just gave up and accepted it… I thought we were over this, Kotetsu. I thought we were partners…"

Kotetsu reached out, cupping the back of Barnaby's neck, drawing him forward. He tucked the blond's head against his shoulder, focusing on the flower design that decorated a segment of the otherwise naked walls. "I did it because you _are_ my partner, and you deserve someone better."

"There's no one that can compare to you."

The older man laughed, ducking his head so his chin rested atop Barnaby's bowed head. "That's a loaded statement. I destroy more than I'm worth, so, of course, no one can compare to me."

"Stop devaluing yourself!" Barnaby struggled to free himself from Kotetsu's hold, glaring at the other man.

Kotetsu's eyes widened at the shimmer in the green eyes ahead of him. Be it tears of frustration, or something else, they were evidence that the young man truly cared for him. Or so he told himself. Kotetsu shook his head.

"Just come back," Barnaby rasped, slowly feeling his control slip away. "If we talk to Maverick, we can clear this up. I'm sure of it."

"I've been kidnapped, remember?" Kotetsu laughed, reminding the other of last night's press conference. He moved toward the single, lounge-like chair of the whole room, taking a seat. His hand bumped the computer there, bringing the wall monitor to life. It was decorated with an odd mixture of articles on Jake Martinez and themselves. Kotetsu, sitting as straight as the chair would allow, took it upon himself to sift through the confusion, moving aside the windows that headlined praises of their heroic feats. He wanted to understand why Barnaby was still researching the deceased NEXT.

"I sent you home, that day you came to collect your daughter." Barnaby wanted to ask how she was doing, giving everything that was unfolding, but he didn't. His hand covered Kotetsu's, temporarily controlling his movements.

Kotetsu looked away and up to the blond's face. He followed the hard glare to the monitor, watching as all the windows were tucked out of sight, thanks to their combined efforts. Barnaby's hand left his and his fingers curled inward atop the small table.

"Kriem died shortly after waking from her coma." Barnaby glanced down at the occupant of the single chair, his expression, cold, distant, and guarded as Kotetsu gaped up at him. "But not before divulging information. She told me that Jake didn't murder my parents."

Kotetsu shot out of the seat, hands gripping the younger man's shoulders. "Is that true? Bunny…" His mouth worked, but only fractured sounds came out. His brain was unable to form a coherent reply.

"I don't know what's true anymore, Kotetsu." Kotetsu felt Barnaby shift beneath his touch, but not in an attempt to escape. Barnaby reached back down to the table, playing with the controls. The lighting of the room changed; the reason: a muted and paused video shot of Jake Martinez, during his time of fame when he challenged them all. "The one thing I remembered, the one thing I thought to be true… doesn't even exist."

Kotetsu studied the still shot and his narrowed eyes widened. The tattoo. Jake Martinez did _not_ have a tattoo on the back of his right hand.

"Who killed my parents, Kotetsu…?"

_I hope the past tortures you for the rest of your life!_

Barnaby released a shuddering breath, allowing himself to be embraced. He stared blankly at the wall monitor, at the ghost that haunted his dreams, turning them into nightmares. Another ghost whispered to him, but he wasn't sleeping. Was this reality? Barnaby lifted a hand, meekly curling his fingers into the material of Kotetsu's shirt. The body pressed against his was solid; very real.

Kotetsu tightened his arms around the younger HERO, a crease marring his forehead as he gritted his teeth. "We'll figure it all out, Bunny… _together_. I promise!" Barnaby closed his eyes, a soft sound of agreement escaping him.

**X X X**

Though they had accomplished nothing by nightfall, Kotetsu left after promising to take Barnaby out the next day.

_"It's the season again, we can retrace your steps… see if it triggers something that sets your memory straight!"_

A weight felt as though it had been lifted from his chest, and he drove back to the Bronze Stage with a smile on his face. It was Barnaby's first night, in weeks, where he was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Sternbild's criminals didn't believe in sitting still for them to enjoy a day of peace; a day of remembrance. While he waited for the runaway armored truck to be detained, Kotetsu paid a visit to Apollon Media. Luckily for him, Maverick was in for the day, so a visit was in order.

The older, bespectacled man smiled at Kotetsu, indicating for him to take a seat on the only couch in the office. Maverick placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of him a few moments later, circling around the table to take a seat on the lone ottoman. He noticed Kotetsu's troubled stare and followed it back to the stand where he'd brewed the coffee. Maverick stood, retrieving the small pitcher of cream, and brought it back to the table.

Kotetsu stirred his coffee after adding the cream, lifting it to his lips. He took a sip, lowering the cup to grin sheepishly at the other man. "I apologize, for everything—for dropping in on you without making any appointments. You're a very busy man!"

"Don't concern yourself over something like that," Maverick said dismissively. "I'm always here to help in any way that I can."

Kotetsu placed the cup back onto the saucer, sighing deeply. "I was wondering… if it's possible… to get my job back as Wild Tiger." His hands became animated as he continued, gesturing wildly. "I know I was given the severance pay, but I haven't touched it! It can be transferred back, or you could even put a lock on my account!" Kotetsu grinned. "Or just go ahead and give it to Judge Petrov."

Maverick chuckled, setting his own cup down. "I was a bit worried about your sudden decision to quit, but I respected your wishes. If it is your desire to return, then so it shall be."

Kotetsu's eyes widened, his face lighting up, and he sat forward, hands pressed against his knees. "Really?! I mean… I have to be found and rescued, but… I can return, as Wild Tiger?"

Maverick smiled, nodding slowly. "We'll have you 'rescued' within the week."

"Thank you!" Kotetsu stood, extending his arm over the table, forcing the older man to do the same. They shook hands, sealing their verbal contract. "I am indebted to you, Maverick. I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try to be a better partner to Barnaby." Kotetsu grinned, tucking his free hand behind his head. "Thank you, again. Ha. I sound like Sky High. I'll go tell Bu—Barnaby the news." He bowed out of respect before excusing himself and rushing out of the office.

Rather than resume sitting, Maverick walked to his desk. He circled around it, facing the large window of his office. Slipping a hand into the pocket of his slacks, he removed his phone.

**X**

It was a quick trip to the Justice Tower, and Kotetsu sat, watching the remainder of the chase and capture as he waited. He glared at Rock Bison's image as it appeared on screen. Along with Sky High, both had captured the criminals. Kotetsu reminded himself that everyone would be coming back here before dispersing with their personal lives, so he could confront his so-called best friend about his behavior.

Dragon Kid was the first to arrive. Her face lit up after spotting Kotetsu, and she rushed to where he sat. Staff held behind her with both hands, the young NEXT leaned forward into the personal space of the man that greeted her. "Are you back, Tiger—for good?"

"Yeah," Kotetsu laughed sheepishly.

Dragon Kid giggled, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"You're cute even without the pin." Kotetsu called it as he saw it; her excitement and happiness caused her eyes to sparkle, and her cheeks were flushed. Dragon Kid blushed deeper, shaking her head, before rushing away to get cleaned up and to change.

Fire Emblem arrived next. " _Tiger_!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands. He separated them, spreading his arms wide. Kotetsu saw it as an invitation and crossed the room to the Fire manipulator. He smiled, patting the taller man on the back as he was enveloped in an intimate embrace. Thanks to the flamboyant man dragging him away so they could catch up, Kotetsu missed Antonio's return to the Tower. When Nathan finally set him free, it was another ten minutes before he found the unlikely duo in the training room.

After everything he felt towards his friend, Kotetsu couldn't bring himself to interrupt their conversation. From what he could see—he made sure he couldn't be seen through the glass entrance—Keith appeared to be uncomfortable. With a sigh, the Veteran Hero backed away from the glass doors, thankful that he hadn't set off the sensors to open the door. Now it was time to begin his search for Barnaby. Kotetsu found him, still in the bodysuit, in the locker room. "Bunny…"

The blond head snapped up, revealing the haggard face the suit's mask hid from HeroTV's cameras. "Kotetsu." Barnaby mumbled a soft apology, running his fingers through his hair. "We had… plans, didn't we? I'll change."

"We don't have to—"

"No," Barnaby interrupted, shaking his head.

Kotetsu took a seat on the bench beside the blond, placing a gentle hand to his shoulder. "Is this what you want?"

"I want the nightmare to end," Barnaby choked out.

Kotetsu turned at an angle so he could reach Barnaby's other shoulder. Barnaby allowed himself to be shifted and repositioned until his head was lying on Kotetsu's shoulder. How long would he have this? How long would this warmth make him feel at ease?

_He's already left you once before, who's to say he won't leave again?_

Barnaby frowned, freeing himself, and stood with his back facing the brunet. "Wait outside. I'll be out in a few."

His comfort spurned, Kotetsu did what was asked of him. True to his word, Barnaby joined him in the hallway, impeccable as always, except for the haunted look on his face. Kotetsu smiled reassuringly, patting the blond on the shoulder. "Let's make this day a success!"

**X X X**

Dark Star was on her fifth juice box. The wig was irritating, but Radboud had told her it was a necessity.

_"They'll recognize you in an instant," he'd huffed at her._

She refused to change her attire—the colors, to be more specific—to match the season, but had changed from the skirt to a pair of black skinny jeans, tucked into boots that were adorned with buckles. Christmas was for Evelyn. The redhead had switched the green for red; a little red dress, with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders, sheer stockings, and her feet were tucked into black heels.

Dark Star didn't see why she was so dressed up, but who was she to deny the girl. She sucked on the straw until it began making obscene noises in the empty box, then tossed it into the nearby trash bin. " _Bored_ ," she groaned, stressing out the word.

Evelyn smiled faintly, her eyes glued to the grand skating rink. She wanted to go out onto it, but they were here doing a job. Maybe she could convince Radboud to bring her back so they could enjoy a spin. Evelyn shook her head, banishing the thought.

Dark Star grinned, leaning forward where she was propped against the rink's wall. The blonde bangs of her wig were nearly trimmed to allow for easy viewing. Their prey had climbed onto one of the children's 'transport' toys, a mobile tiger. "Ironic," she laughed. He was on the phone, but his partner had walked up, and looked to be chastising him. "They're so cute."

Evelyn glanced her way, mildly surprised. "Barnaby?"

"No!" Dark Star spat, drawing a few gazes. "Not by himself anyway…" Her nose remained turned up as though the air held a foul stench. "Their interaction," she mumbled, refusing to admit she even had a modicum of 'like' for the King of Heroes. "Without Tiger… he's nothing."

The redhead looked back out across the rink, and to the other side. She couldn't afford to let her thoughts wander, and so she was a bit relieved when the 'signal' finally came for them to act; Barnaby receives a phone call.

Dark Star straightened up, rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks. She turned, glowering at Evelyn, who stared back almost blankly. She shook her head, shook out her hands in an attempt to loosen her fingers, and leapt over the wall and onto the rink. It was easy, gliding along without skates, and she avoided those who weren't able to avoid her, so there were no collisions. She made it to the other side without fail, and was glad to see that Barnaby had put some distance between himself and his partner. With a soft grunt, she leapt the second wall, and brought her acting skills to the surface. The King of Heroes was _her_ target, and it would take a great deal of self-control to make this work.

Tossing the borrowed blonde hair over her shoulder, Dark Star exhaled deeply before letting a wide grin split her face. It wasn't the usual kind and felt foreign. She rushed up to the Hero, careful not to startle him, and giggled excitedly. "Barnaby Brooks Jr.?" Dark Star covered her mouth, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She dropped her hands. "Wow… it's really you. I'm sorry. You're probably…" She waved her hands in the air, bringing them back to clasp them in front of herself.

Barnaby shot her a quick smile, and she gritted her teeth to maintain hers. He turned away, apologizing to his caller, and then gave her his full attention after tucking his phone away.

"I'm sorry," Dark Star whispered, her smile shy.

Barnaby shook his head, oozing charm as he returned her smile. "I wanted to try and enjoy the season before it passed." A lie.

"Do you…?" She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, avoiding his curious stare. "I don't want to draw attention to you, but… can we…?" Dark Star turned away and Barnaby followed her gaze. His smile was bittersweet as the memory of being here with Maverick, taking a picture—like his fan was suggesting they do—resurfaced. "Sorry for being so forward," Dark Star rushed out in one soft whisper, ducking her head. The blonde hair fell forward, acting as a curtain that hid her face.

"No. Your request is simple and fair. We can take a picture together."

Dark Star's head snapped up, the borrowed hair flying out of her face, and she showed him her brightest smile of appreciation. Barnaby searched for Kotetsu, to let him know what would be taking place. The older man was still seated on the immobile tiger, deep in conversation with whomever was on the receiving end of the call. He couldn't help but stare as Kotetsu laughed, drawn in by the sound. He shook his head, drawing himself back to his fan.

Dark Star smiled up at him, mentally smirking to herself. ' _Oh? Eyes for the Tiger? You're competition for me now._ ' With a giggle, she followed him as he led the way.

The minute Barnaby stopped worrying about his partner, it was Evelyn's turn. The flower of the oleander plant was tucked behind her ear. The leaves had been burned to a fine dust and were clenched tightly in her hand. She just needed to get close enough. Uncurling her fingers, she sidestepped the toy, letting the momentum of her movement carry the plant remains on the slight wind her steps caused.

Kotetsu coughed, frowning as he cleared his throat.

Evelyn disappeared as a couple walked by, and Kotetsu returned to his conversation.

**X**

Dark Star groaned loudly, tossing the wig and the developed picture into the backseat of the car. "That was… ugh, my soul. How long?"

"As NEXTs, our body's immune systems are somewhat stronger than normal people's. I grew that particular plant myself, so it was more potent than the normal oleander. He should begin showing signs by this evening, if not sooner." Evelyn slipped into the passenger's seat after she had spoken.

Dark Star grinned, combing her fingers through _her_ hair. "And I will have a new toy to play with." Chuckling darkly, she slipped in behind the wheel.

**X X X**

Kotetsu was a bit perplexed at why more than half of his fried rice remained on his plate an hour after he'd cooked it. He was not one for wasting food, so the leftovers were stored away in the refrigerator. With a deep sigh, he stared over the counter at the television on the other side of the room. He would have enjoyed channel surfing in hopes of finding something interesting, but he suddenly felt like curling up in bed. Researching with Barnaby had obviously worn him out, a fact he was being reminded of now.

With another sigh, the brunet left the kitchen alcove, turning off the lights as he made his way to the staircase. After taking the first two steps up, a bout of dizziness washed over him so hard, he stumbled back down to stand flat on the floor, fingers tangled in his hair as he clutched his head. The nausea that prevented him from finishing his dinner returned, with a vengeance.

Kotetsu let his back hit the wall, using it as support as he slid to the floor. It was becoming extremely difficult to breathe, but he panted harshly, trying to keep air in his lungs. His vision blurred, blacking out for several moments, before returning. Kotetsu squinted, brow furrowing as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his surroundings. Everything seemed brighter. ' _I turned off_ …' Kotetsu coughed and his eyes widened as he remembered he'd done the same thing at the rink.

"I think… out."

There was someone in his home! Kotetsu scrabbled uselessly at the wall, searching for some form of purchase so he could return to his feet.

"Ah… don't… Tiger."

Kotetsu shook his head, but that made everything worse, and he slumped back against the wall.

Dark Star crouched in front of the panting figure, poking him in the forehead, tilting his head back. "Look at me," she whispered. Slowly, Kotetsu's eyes fluttered open, half-lidded. "Can you see me?"

The golden irises almost disappeared as Kotetsu squinted. Everything adjusted sharply, becoming crystal clear, and the last thing he saw was Dark Star's smirking face before everything went black.

Dark Star chuckled when the dark head lolled to the side. "You're being _rescued_ , Wild Tiger."

**X X X**

Across town, in a secured room of Apollon Media, a small group of individuals were gathered for a celebration of Wild Tiger's "rescue".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Oleander**_ – This shrub or small tree grows to about 9 meters (27 feet), with alternate, very straight, dark green leaves. Its flowers may be white, yellow, red, pink, or intermediate colors. The symptoms experienced from the ingestion of this plant are horrific and terrifying. These include nausea, stomach pain, dizziness, drowsiness, poor circulation to extremities, seizures, tremors, collapse, slowed pulse, irregular heartbeat, pupil dilation, bloody diarrhea, coma, death and suicidal depression.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …this chapter mainly centers around the OCs (with some Kotetsu thrown in).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

Evelyn remained posted on the wooden chair she'd dragged into her bedroom—the wide, low back red chair that accompanied her vanity wouldn't be too safe in keeping her upright. Her eyes stayed glued to the occupied bed, barely able to make out the motionless figure in the darkness. The only light in the room was the blue one that encircled her body. The neighboring building blocked street light from entering the window adjacent to the vanity, and the moon had long since changed hemispheres.

Dark Star had brought Kotetsu into their apartment and deposited him on Evelyn's bed, leaving after giving Evelyn instructions to contact her _only_ when he _woke_. That was five days ago. Radboud had been kind enough to set up an intravenous system that allowed her to pump the right toxins meant to combat that of the oleander plant directly into the veteran Hero's body.

Evelyn trembled, hugging her raised knees tighter. She would be sore—not having moved or slept for five days, but it was a pain that would remind her that her captive would be experiencing the same fate. This was her fault, and she was going to take responsibility to rectify the problem. The light surrounding her body waned as her consciousness attempted to leave her. Evelyn shook her head. She had stayed awake for five days, ordering the plants to keep feeding their prisoner, and she would stay awake for as long as it took for the man to regain consciousness.

The young woman pressed her head against her knees. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Please. Wake up."

**-x-x-**

"I'm sorry."

 _Kotetsu smiled reassuringly, shaking his head. He opened his mouth, to say there was no need to apologize, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat, fingers against his bobbing Adam's apple as he swallowed; there were no sounds. He looked around to find the source of the apologetic voice and found that he was surrounded by_ nothing _. There was no beginning, no end. No up, no down. Just an endless sea of white._

"Please. Wake up…"

_Kotetsu took a chance and bit down on his bottom lip. He felt nothing. Screwing his eyes shut, he bit harder, hoping the pain would eventually bleed through. He winced, a taste of copper at the edge of his senses, and grinned._

**-x-x-**

Evelyn gasped, almost tumbling from her perch at the hoarse, ragged noise that emanated from the bed. She slowly lowered her legs onto the floor, gripping the edge of the chair as she leaned forward. "Mr. Kaburagi?" A low, guttural moan was the response she received.

Evelyn stood and rushed out of the room, weaving her way through the apartment, around furniture, and to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and made her way back to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. She scooted closer, gently lifting Kotetsu's head to rest it on her thigh, and pressed the rim of the glass to the man's lips. "Please, drink."

Kotetsu's lips parted, his tongue running over his bruised lip, and Evelyn took that as a sign to go ahead and tip the cup, letting the water roll into his open mouth. He swallowed greedily and the cup was quickly emptied. Evelyn released a soft sigh, smiling faintly. "Thank goodness… I never would have forgiven myself if you were lost." She tightened her grip on the glass, forcing herself not to say anymore. Why was she so willing to confess her sins to this man—their prisoner?

Evelyn started at the calloused touch to her face, but she raised her hands, holding Kotetsu's against her cheek. "…why?" the man croaked.

"We need you out of the way." ' _Stop talking, Evelyn_.' "Don't resist and there will be no problems."

Kotetsu kept her gaze, even as he felt his eyelids growing heavy. There was something in this woman's green eyes—a pain—that he felt he could relate to. "…my daughter?" he rasped.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Kaburagi. I'll go get you some more water. Do you think you can stay awake while I do that?" Kotetsu smiled weakly, shaking his head. Evelyn found her own lips betrayed her, as she did the same. She eased the man back down onto the plush bed before collecting the glass to return to the kitchen.

Kotetsu exhaled deeply, letting his eyes slide shut. He couldn't remember the darkness while unconscious, so it felt comforting to be surrounded by it now. ' _I'm really kidnapped_.' He chuckled dryly at the irony of it all, coughing as his throat reminded him that it was still parched. His captor's footfalls were light, but still audible. The steps faltered, probably after noticing his eyes were closed.

"Mr. Kaburagi?"

Kotetsu wiggled his fingers to let her know he was still conscious. Within moments, his head was being lifted and cradled again, and the cool rim of the glass returned to his lips. Kotetsu took his time savoring the water, enjoying it, not know when he would get another taste. He tilted his head, wordlessly telling her to stop, and took a small breath. "…your name?" Kotetsu felt her grow tense beneath him; her fingers tightened against his skin. But then she relaxed.

"Evelyn."

He smiled. "That's a lovely name." His eyelids fluttered opened and he stared up at her. "…for a lovely young woman."

A door slammed in the distance and Evelyn gasped, looking away from him. Turning back around, she leaned close, whispering, "Go to sleep." Gently, she eased him back onto the bed, dragging a pillow under his head for better support. "Sleep. I'll be here."

Kotetsu hummed, finding it easy to succumb to sleep's sweet caress.

* * *

_"I… was the one that did this to you. I poisoned you. This is all my fault. I will be here—I will stay, and take care of you."_

**-x-x-** _  
_

Evelyn talked to him while he was awake and while he slept; he heard it all. She apologized as the vines crept around and around his wrists to keep him restrained. The only reason why this was happening was because Dark Star stood several feet from the bed, a smirk on her face, eyes almost glowing with perverse glee.

"You've always been my favorite Hero. I thought I had developed your Hundred Power, but it turns out I just have a wicked punch."

Kotetsu showed her a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that." He flinched, skin pinched by the vines, and turned towards Evelyn. Her lips moved, but no sound came out; he knew what was said, though. _I'm sorry_.

Dark Star scoffed, dropping into the empty wooden chair. "Aren't you worried?"

Kotetsu's smile widened into a grin. "Very," he laughed. "But I think I'm finally learning from my mistakes. I won't overreact."

"No fun," Dark Star drawled, leaning the chair back on its hind legs. Her eyes burned orange as her body became outline by a light of a similar color. She clenched her hand into a fist, slowly unfurling her fingers to reveal a piece of black rock the size and shape of a baseball. Her lips curled into a wicked grin. Kotetsu's instincts kicked in and he twisted against his plant bonds, but they were too tight.

" _Mijn ster_."

Dark Star let the chair rest on all fours, the rock crumbling to ash in her hands as she deactivated her power. Kotetsu froze, his eyes locked on the new figure darkening the doorway of the bedroom. The apartment was now well lit since it was a new day, and there was no need for sunglasses. Kotetsu had only seen his face twice, but he knew it was the man that had threatened him at the train station; the NEXT that hacked their systems to upload his _own_ information.

He smiled at Kotetsu and a chill went down the older man's spine. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself, but I'm sure you already know me?" Kotetsu neither moved nor spoke, but the answer was somehow obvious on his face.

"Radboud Gustaaf." The auburn-haired NEXT bowed slightly at the waist. He lifted his head and Kotetsu shifted uncomfortably under the cold gaze. "Range Rover, to you Heroes." Radboud straightened up and walked across the room, standing beside Evelyn. " _Mijn lieve zuster_ has been taking care of you."

"His sister," Dark Star translated with a snide grin. Kotetsu's mouth fell open, but he snapped it shut.

"She's the sweetest thing," Radboud continued. "Just like her big brother."

Kotetsu pressed his lips into a thin line, lowering his gaze to his feet. "I asked her 'why', but she didn't say. You're obviously the mastermind—"

"The mastermind?" Radboud chuckled. "No."

Dark Star scowled. "That man is nothing without his money. He buys our talent to make himself look good."

" _Ster_ ," Radboud gently shushed her. "He's not the mastermind either. Our group is a large one. Change of subject—Evelyn will make you something to eat. We'll catch up on the news in the meantime." Evelyn took her leave. "They've been talking about you all day." Kotetsu's blood ran cold as Radboud's smile grew wider, appearing more sinister.

Dark Star grinned. Whenever it had been picked up, the television's remote control was now in her hand. She reached over her head, pushing the POWER button to bring the plasma wall monitor to life. The girls each had their own television, but a large one was in the main room.

"—no word yet on his condition. The only solid proof we have that there was indeed a struggle of sorts between him and Dark Star's group—" Dark Star giggled at her mention. "—is in the images captured of the retrieved suit." Appearing beside the reporter's face was a picture of Wild Tiger's suit, broken and mangled. The left arm appeared crushed, but it was hard to tell from the angling of the shot. The faceplate was also missing. "Albert Maverick intends to make an announcement tomorrow. We can only hope that it's good news. The world doesn't need to lose another Hero."

"She likes you," Dark Star crowed, turning around in the chair so she was no longer straddling it. "She didn't mention any of your bad points. "I know someone else that likes you."

Kotetsu didn't fall for the taunt. His eyes remained glued to the television until the image of his suit was removed. He turned a glare on the other male of the room. "What are you planning?"

"We're just keeping you out of the picture," Radboud replied, lifting his shoulders in an indifferent shrug. "Behave, and no one gets hurt."

' _Kaa-chan and Kaede… Aniki_.' Would his family be safe or were they also in a similar situation as himself? Kotetsu clenched his hands into fists, subtly forcing against his bonds, twisting his hands with the intention of breaking the vines.

Radboud's eyes narrowed, turning blue. "Be _have_." Rather than feel his body slowly getting crushed, all Kotetsu could register in his mind was the air being forced from his lungs.

"Please stop."

The light around Radboud snapped off like a switch had been flipped—Kotetsu gasped for air—and he faced the open doorway, eyes narrowed at his sister. This was her first time ever making a demand of him. Wearing a grin Dark Star would have been proud of, he turned, glancing back at their prisoner. ' _What's so special about you… huh_?!' "Evy. Have you finished preparing our guest's meal?"

"No—"

"Then you should return to the kitchen to do so."

Evelyn swept her gaze over the bed, but Kotetsu was still doubled over. " _Ja_." She bowed her head, turning and walking out.

"So much competition," Dark Star muttered, kicking out childishly where she remained seated. "I saw him first…"

"Let's go, _Ster_ ," Radboud chuckled. "We'll leave our guest so he can rest a bit before his meal."

"Bai, Tiger!" The brunette jumped up from her seat, tucking her hands behind her head as she followed after Radboud.

Kotetsu allowed himself to relax once he was alone. He fell onto his side, drawing his knees closer to his chest. His arms were still immobile, so there was nothing more he could do to draw himself inward, away from this reality. Kotetsu closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of his own breathing. It had evened out since Radboud's display of his abilities, but it still wasn't enough to lull him into even a _false_ sense of security. ' _Five… well, six days now. And no one's looked for me? Bunny_ …' Kotetsu buried his face in the pillow.

"Mr. Kaburagi?"

He shifted left, staring at Evelyn from his peripheral. He saw what she held in her hands and managed to draw himself back into an upright position. His movements were a bit awkward, given that his arms were restrained, but he was soon situated on his knees in the center of the bed. The young woman carried a tray that held a plate of fried rice and a bottle of mayonnaise. There was also a juice box, which Dark Star had been reluctant to give up. "I should probably be worried that you know what I like, but I'm too hungry."

Evelyn smiled shyly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. There was no other option than "be fed". He found he was more comfortable around the younger Gustaaf sibling, and plopped himself into a sitting position, eagerly leaning forward to meet the first spoonful.

As she had been doing from the moment of his capture, Evelyn stayed with him until he fell asleep.

* * *

"You stink." Dark Star tossed her two-tone hair over her shoulder, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "And for that matter… how have you been using the bathroom?"

"Since you seem like a woman that's not easily offended, I'll tell you." Kotetsu grinned at the brunette. "I haven't had to use the bathroom, since my first time eating in almost a week, was yesterday."

A silence fell over the room, lasting several moments, before Dark Star began laughing. "That… was new! We've been studying you, so long… and never once… You continue to surprise me, Tiger!"

Kotetsu sighed softly. He wanted out. They were all younger than him, but seemed much more experienced. Sniffing a few times, Kotetsu couldn't help making a face. "…I do smell."

"You do," Dark Star chortled, crossing her legs at the ankles.

"I can bathe you," Evelyn offered, innocent as ever. The brunette snorted, trying to hold her laughter in.

Kotetsu turned a bright red, shaking his head. "That's… okay, Evelyn."

Evelyn shook her head. "I can clean you up, and _Ster_ can brush your teeth. You do both while in the tub."

Kotetsu forgot his embarrassment long enough to stare between the two women. Yesterday's meal was the first sign, now his bathroom behavior. He stopped his gaze on Dark Star, whose lips were turned down. "You really _have_ been studying me. How much do you know?"

Dark Star shrugged noncommitantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Enough."

Asking 'why' a third time would be pointless. Kotetsu lowered his head, exhaling deeply. "I have no means of escaping. If you've been studying me, you should know about the decline in my powers." Even Dark Star's expression mirrored how bothered she was by that fact. "Let me clean up, by myself."

"Fine. Let him go, Evy."

Evelyn nodded, her body already outlined in blue. The vines loosened from around his wrists, sliding away completely. The plants seemed to come alive, making their way across the bed to Evelyn, winding their way up her arms.

Kotetsu swung his legs over the side of the bed, tentatively bringing his arms forward. They were sore, and tingled as the blood flow attempted to correct its path. He rubbed life back into them, moaning softly.

Dark Star smirked. "I'll take ya to the bathroom." She uncrossed her legs and stood. "Follow me."

Kotetsu smiled at Evelyn before standing to trail after the outgoing NEXT. He took the time to inspect the apartment, admiring it. He was being held in the Middle Tier; he'd been given that much in terms of extra information.

"It's too bright for my tastes," Dark Star sighed after noticing him staring. "Radboud doesn't trust you in my room, which is…" She trailed off, pointing across the wide distance to a single black door on the opposite wall. "You've been staying in Evy's room." Kotetsu nodded absently, climbing the three steps that led past an "open" bedroom. No door separated it from the main room.

"Ray sleeps there, when he decides to sleep." Dark Star smiled, displaying a bit of femininity as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Kotetsu was reminded of Karina and he lowered his eyes to his feet, ignoring the remainder of his tour. They arrived at the bathroom, and he alone went inside.

Dark Star remained outside the locked bathroom, posted up against the wall. Inside, the water finally stopped running. Toothbrush held between his teeth, Kotetsu sank into the hot water. A blissful moan escaped him, loud enough that his guard outside heard him. She grinned and folded her arms behind her back, palms flat against the wall. "Tiger."

"Huh?" Kotetsu drawled, building a mountain out of the foam that surrounded him.

"Have you ever thought about finding someone… new?"

"New? You mean another partner? I have Bunny."

Dark Star chuckled, "You do, don't you?"

"I did…" Kotetsu smiled wryly, the toothbrush tucked in the corner of his mouth. "Do I…? Still have him, that is."

"Dunno, Tiger." Dark Star ended the conversation there, deciding not to press the subject any further. ' _I didn't mean a Hero partner_ …' She exhaled deeply.

It was almost thirty minutes before Kotetsu announced that he was finished. His clothes were in the laundry, so he was handed a spare outfit. He glanced in the mirror and found a stranger staring back at him. Evelyn continued to feed him the proper toxins, along with real food, to help bring him back to a healthy state, but he still looked gaunt, his eyes staring out from sunken hollows. As he stared at his reflection, he felt like the colors didn't suit him. The red seemed too "dark". The long-sleeved shirt fit perfectly, though, albeit a bit loose on his malnourished frame. "Of course it does," Kotetsu muttered, running his fingers through his damp hair. "It was probably made for me."

"Something like that!" Dark Star quipped from outside the bathroom. "Finished?"

"Yes." Kotetsu opened the door.

The brunette gave him a onceover, grinning once her inspection was complete. Kotetsu felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny—under _this_ leering gaze. "You shaved." Her fingers were grasping his jaw before he could put enough distance between them. Dark Star patted his cheek before pointing down the hall. "Back to your cell."

Kotetsu smiled grimly, walking ahead of her, back to where he knew the bedroom to be. They made it down the three steps, and as far as the main room. The Gustaaf siblings were situated on the white sofa in front of the flat screen monitor. Kotetsu found that the young man was the only person that managed to raise his hackles. Even Lunatic never made him feel this uncomfortable.

Radboud lifted his shades so they were nestled in his auburn hair. "Welcome back. Did you enjoy your bath?" Kotetsu nodded stiffly, quietly making his way to Evelyn, who sat against the right side of the chair. He turned his back to her, wrists pressed together, and waited out the tightening of the vines. "Smart man," Radboud smiled. "Take a seat. Relax. Your rescue is about to be confirmed." He patted the space beside him.

Kotetsu reluctantly settled beside the young man. He took his strength from Evelyn, now seated on his right. Since the wooden chair was left behind, Dark Star took up residence in the hanging open egg-shaped seat with a red cushion lining. Drawing a leg up, she rest her chin atop her knee and she proved she was once again in control of the television. After a commercial, HeroTV's logo took up most of the screen, before spiraling down to the bottom right corner, where a 'LIVE' joined it.

The cameras panned closer to the front steps of the Apollon Media building, where a podium of microphones was set up. All Heroes were present, lined up behind the podium—behind Maverick and Barnaby, who both stood up front. Camera flashes went off continuously. "It was a terrifying week for us," Maverick began. "Though we didn't want to entertain the idea that we could be losing one of our bests, the thought still lingered in the back of everyone's minds."

Kotetsu found himself staring at Blue Rose as she shifted on the right side of the screen, before letting his gaze wander back to Barnaby's stoical expression.

"But then we received a sign, one we were _all_ grateful for. Wild Tiger's systems came back online for a few moments, but it was long enough for us to track his whereabouts. He had managed to escape his kidnappers, but not unharmed. We were worried we would have to strap him to his hospital bed since he wanted to be here with us today," Maverick joked. A low murmur of laughter could be heard from the audience.

Kotetsu felt his heart clench as Barnaby's lips quirked upward in the hint of a smile. ' _Bunny… He's not talking about me. I'm here—trapped! Being held hostage_ …' He reflexively pulled away from Radboud, brushing his shoulder against Evelyn's. The rest of the broadcast went unheard, as he had drawn inward, away from this twisted reality. It took Evelyn's light touch to his thigh to make him realize he was being addressed.

Dark Star frowned at him. Kotetsu smiled when he realized that was her 'worried' face.

"Are you hungry, Mr. Kaburagi?" Evelyn questioned.

"He might be tired," Dark Star sighed.

"None of the above." Radboud stood, easing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "He just can't believe what his life's become." He faced the seated Hero, a smug smirk on his face. "You belong to us. That's your future now. Get used to it." He turned and walked away. Dark Star stood, quietly following. They bypassed Radboud's bedroom, heading to a section Kotetsu hadn't been given a tour of.

Kotetsu exhaled deeply, staring down at his lap. "Tell me the truth…" Evelyn perked up. "Are you going to keep me alive?"

Her shoulders fell, her body visibly sagging as she deflated. She tucked her chin against her chest. "Only if we're given the orders to do so. And we were," was quickly added.

"But if become useless?" The silence that followed gave him his answer, but he still received a verbal response.

"Then… we will… have to get rid of you."

Kotetsu lifted his head, smiling at the young woman. "Thank you for being honest."

Evelyn nodded. Even though it was her duty to carry out the act if need be, she suddenly felt as though she wouldn't be able to do it.

**-x-x-**

_Kotetsu hoped he wasn't still poisoned. A solemn Evelyn finally appeared to him in his dreams, her hands wrung together tightly in a nervous fashion. He kept his distance, worried that he would spook her and she would disappear._

_"My brother's not bad. Radboud just… doesn't trust people," the redhead stated softly. "_ Ster _is the only exception because she doesn't lie. And I'm his sister. Our parents—my mom… tried to take me away from him after he developed his powers, but then mine were activated because… I didn't want to leave him. Both of our parents… died. I don't remember how, but I do remember Radboud singing to me until I fell asleep. After that, it's just been us."_

 _Evelyn smiled, one she hadn't shown Kotetsu outside of his subconscious. A smile that told him she loved her brother more than the world. Radboud_ was _her world._

_"I understand. The only difference is that my parents never treated me as yours did." Kotetsu held out his hand to her, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled warmly. "And I would never treat you that way."_

_Evelyn stared at his outstretched hand, motionless. She exhaled a shuddering breath, tears filling her eyes, and reached out to curl her trembling fingers with his._

**-x-x-**

His dream become a distant memory of the past. Kotetsu woke with a start, his gasp choking off as the air was pushed from his lungs. Wide eyes stared up at Radboud, who straddled his waist. Dark Star had collected Evelyn, taking her to the open bedroom. The younger Gustaaf sibling had crawled into bed with their guest during the night, only to be found by Radboud.

"Evelyn is mine," the brother hissed, the glowing of his eyes eerie in the darkness of the bedroom. The bed creaked beneath them as he exerted more pressure. "I'm all she has in the world—all she will _ever_ have and need!" A crazed grin spread across his face and he leaned down closer. "My sweet Evy talks in her sleep sometimes. She told you they died. They did, but I… killed them…" Radboud corrected gravity as he straightened up.

Tears escaped down the side of Kotetsu's face as he gasped for air.

"They wanted to take my precious Evy from me…"

**-x-x-x-**

_They were the perfect family on the outside, keeping up the prim and proper appearances to keep others from talking. Behind the closed doors of their home, Evelyn was the only one that kept smiling. Because of that, Radboud smiled. He tucked the covers around the sleeping figure of his sister, stepping back to admire her. Precious. Radboud's smile wilted, turning into a scowl as he heard the raised voices from across the hall. His eyes lit up a bright blue, but he forced his powers to deactivate. He stepped out into the hall just as a door slammed from further away._

_"I'm taking Evelyn. You can have the boy!" His mom spared him a look of disgust before hurrying into Evelyn's room._

_"Leave her alone!" Radboud rushed after her._

_The woman sat at the edge of the bed, coaxing the sleeping child awake. "Evelyn, sweetie. You and I are going to take a trip."_

_Radboud was pushed aside as his father stormed into the bedroom. "Leave the child," he snapped._

_"Mommy…?" Evelyn sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Radboud." She smiled sleepily at him. That smile was lost to Radboud when their mother scooped the young girl into her arms._

_"I can't keep up this farce. I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. Evelyn, say goodbye to your brother."_

_"Stop this nonsense!" their father shouted, hands fisted at his sides._

_"Why am I saying goodbye…? Mommy?" Evelyn managed to twist herself enough in her mother's arms to find her brother. "Radboud…?" Radboud smiled, taking a step forward._

_His mother took a step away from him. "Because he's staying here with daddy," she replied softly against her daughter's unruly red hair._

_"No… No. I want to stay with brother. Radboud!" Her tears shone blue as her body became outlined in a light. The hanging plants in hallway heeded her call, creeping into the room around their feet. Terrified, the woman dropped her daughter. But Evelyn never made it to the floor. Arm extended, and powers activated, Radboud guided his sister to where he stood beside the wardrobe. Weightless in his arms, he held her protectively. The plants followed, creeping up the boy's calves._

_Their mother was pressed against her husband's side, shielding herself from her glowing children. She pointed a shaky, accusing finger. "They're… Both of them…!"_

_Radboud lifted Evelyn's head, cupping her face between his hands, and smiled brightly. He began singing._

Daar buiten loopt een schaap,  
Een schaap met witte voetjes,  
Dat drinkt zijn melk zoo zoetjes;  
Slaap kindje slap.  
Slaap kindje slap.

_Evelyn smiled sleepily, her tears no longer flowing, unaware of the fact that their house was slowly caving in around them; unable to hear her parents' screams as they were buried beneath the debris that weighed ten times more than normal. Once his feet touched solid ground, and his song was finished, Radboud cradled the sleeping Evelyn against his chest, surveying the damage with a bored expression._

**-x-x-x-**

"…and I won't hesitate to do the same to you." The room darkened as the light around Radboud faded. "Do you want to know _why_ you're wanted out of the picture?" The weight holding his hips down vanished, and the voice speaking to him sounded more distant. "Do you… _Kotetsu_?"

The room had a spotlight function, and the center light flickered to life, revealing a slender figure, whose head was bowed. The shirt looked familiar and Kotetsu realized it was what he currently wore. The figure shifted, head tilting upward. Shadows still fell across his face, but Kotetsu felt the icy fingers of fear closing around his neck. The man lifted a hand, pushing back the red and black cap he wore, and Kotetsu found himself staring at… _himself_.

" _You_ ," Radboud stressed, his teeth still bared as he grinned, almost maniacally now, "are obsolete," he finished with a chuckle.

Kotetsu now understood Dark Star's comment: "something like that". His current shirt already had an owner. The red shirt was tucked into black, form-fitting trousers. The waistcoat was dark gray in the front and black in the back, following the similar pattern of his own cream and black waistcoat. There was even the hat. Said hat was tilted even further back, revealing ruby eyes that seemed to glow. The lips curled into a cruel smile.

Kotetsu went numb. His stomach flipped, but not in the nervous, "butterflies" manner; he wanted to throw up. "This is…" he choked out.

Radboud stepped into the direct light, wrapping an arm loosely around the doppelganger's shoulder. He slid his hand upward, fingers stroking lovingly over a smooth cheek, the skin slightly more tan than Kotetsu's. "Tell him who you are."

The dark figure grinned. "Kaburagi T. Kotetsu. Wild Tiger."

It had his voice. Kotetsu shook his head, his shoulders moving as he twisted against his bonds. "No…"

"Yes," Radboud drawled. "He's the re-mastered version of that cute beauty Sky High destroyed. Cis, I believe her name was. I took over from Rotwang—perfected your partner's legacy. He's top of the line." His fingers continued to stroke over dark figure's cheek. "My best creation." Said creation lifted his left hand, two fingers extended in a mock salute. The wrist was adorned with Kotetsu's watch and the beaded bracelet he usually wore. They were obviously copies, because the originals were still on his own wrist, and his bracelet was green, not blood red. There was even a wedding band.

Kotetsu swallowed, forcing the bile back down, but the bitter taste remained in his mouth.

"He makes his debut tomorrow. Won't you wish him luck?"

"They won't believe it…" Kotetsu spoke more for himself than in debate. "That's not me, and they won't believe it!"

Both standing figures wore matching cocky grins that spoke volumes on how wrong he was.

Kotetsu looked away, screwing his eyes shut. ' _It's not real. None of this… is real. I want to wake up from this nightmare_!'

"You are awake," his own voice whispered against his ear. "And _I. am. real_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OCs said they wanted their time to shine. No regrets! And yes… Ebitsu! I do have a plan—honest, and I wanted Ebitsu to be a part of it. Should I call him "Ebitsu" when he's around Kotetsu…?
> 
> I got the lullaby from a "lullabies of europe" site... the link doesn't want to work now, sorry.  
> And the scrambled, fail attempt apartment concept's... link isn't working either. It's a red/white/(I think there was black?) scheme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …this chapter _still_ mainly centers around the OCs (with some Kotetsu thrown in).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

He was a patient, therefore the only thing he wore was the customary white hospital gown. He could feel the floor beneath his feet, but not the cold of the sterile tiles. He flexed his fingers, working the kinks out of the digits. Unconsciously, he brought them both together, cracking the knuckles of both hands. A clearing throat drew his attention and he lowered his hands, focusing his ruby-eyed gaze on the room's other occupant.

Radboud exhaled, hunching his shoulders forward. He straightened up with a small smile. "Ready to make me proud?" Kotetsu nodded.

"I still don't see why I couldn't play the nurse," Dark Star whined from the bed. Her boot-covered feet were planted atop the foot rail at the end of the bed, hands tucked behind her head.

"He's seen you before," Radboud reminded her.

"Then he got his memory wiped!"

"Evy's more suited for it."

Evelyn stood quietly off to the side, dressed as a nurse; her light pink gown stopped above the knees, every button closed right up to the high neck. Not a strand of her red hair was out of place from the bun it was tightly rolled into, with the cap perched above it.

Kotetsu stared, but had no reason to think anything other than _**Evelyn Gustaaf – sister to Radboud Gustaaf**_ ; the basic information in his programming.

_**Radboud Gustaaf – his creator and elder brother of Evelyn Gustaaf; also known as Range Rover** _ **.**

_**Dark Star – an anomaly**_.

"Ah…" Dark Star freed a hand and pointed. "He's smiling. Can he think? Like… by himself?"

"He has an AI," Radboud stated. He walked to the 'patient', lifting a hand to comb his fingers through the dark dresses before cupping a smooth cheek. "Everything working?"

Kotetsu grinned. "Perfectly."

Radboud smirked. "Let's get this party started."

"Couldn't a' said it better myself!" Dark Star sprung out of the bed, giving it back to its rightful owner. "Bye, Evy!" Evelyn smiled, lifting her hand in a small wave.

Once the door slid shut, Kotetsu crossed to the bed, climbing in. Opening his eyes, he found the female Gustaaf sibling staring at him. An unconscious smirk tugged at his lips. "I'm not him."

Evelyn's eyes widened and she looked away, wringing her hands together. The real Kotetsu was back at the apartment, arms still bound by her vines. She would be able to return to his side once this charade was over.

**X X X**

There was another, desperate to return to Kotetsu. Her leg bounced as Karina tapped her foot impatiently, drawing confused stares from her friends. Emily and Jane shared a look, the brunette shrugging her shoulders. Today was the day that they would finally be able to visit Kotetsu. No one—not even Barnaby—had clearance to the hospital room after Tiger's rescue.

Karina shook her head, unable to sit still any longer. She packed her case and stood, everyone's attention now focused on her.

"Ms. Lyle," the teacher began, his tone taking on a warning edge.

Karina ignored him, turning around to face her friends. "Let me know what I missed." And with that, she walked out, her teacher's demand that she return to her seat drowned out by her closing the door. Karina's pace increased until she found herself running through the school's hallways, happiness and anxiousness battling it out within her. ' _Tiger_!'

**X**

Karina showed her badge to the guard and quickly made her way to the private hospital wing. Her eyes widened at the yells floating down the hall, and the teen broke into a run, almost tearing the automatic door off its tracks in her haste to open it. It took a few moments for her racing heart to calm, but the sight before her helped. The only danger Kotetsu was in was of eating too much gelatin.

Kotetsu's face lit up after spotting his first visitor. "Blue Rose! Save me…!"

The nurse lowered the full spoon back into the bowl, huffing indignantly, "Mr. Kaburagi. It's not a gourmet meal, but it will help to gradually rebuild your strength."

"I'm tired of Jell-o," Kotetsu whined, leaning back against the raised pillow, _away_ from the bowl of green gelatin.

"Eat it, Tiger," Karina ordered. Arms tucked behind her back, fingers locked together, she slowly, carefully made her way across the room.

The red-haired nurse smiled at her. "Ms. Lyle, welcome. Maybe you can persuade him better than I can."

"Persuade…" Karina lifted her eyes to the bright ceiling. "Maybe 'threaten'?" They shared a laugh.

"Blue Rose." Kotetsu looked appalled. "How could you… side with the enemy? I've been here a week! I want to go home. I want to return to the streets of Sternbild."

Karina's expression turned serious, and she stepped around the nurse to post herself at the patient's bedside. "It's because of that attitude why you ended up in this… predicament!"

Kotetsu smiled over the girl's shoulder, nodding his head a little. The nurse bowed, taking her leave. Evelyn walked calmly through the halls, smiling politely at others she passed. Her so-called shift would end after Barnaby's arrival. Radboud and Dark Star would come to collect her, and she would return to the apartment where the real Kotetsu was currently located.

Karina took a seat in the chair she'd dragged away from the wall, tucking her hands beneath her thighs so they didn't "talk" animatedly on their own. "How are you… really feeling, Tiger?"

Kotetsu folded his hands in his covered lap. "I feel great, Blue Rose—honestly. It's like I said: I want to go home. I'm tired of being here. I was only here a day after my failed attempt at fighting with Jake. Add five more to that, and I've been going out of my mind."

Karina giggled softly and he grinned at her.

Behind the crimson irises, data flashed and information flooded the digital screen. _**Karina Lyle. Blue Rose. Harbors feelings of admiration for Wild Tiger that she believes to be love.**_

"You'll get your freedom once Barnaby shows up," Karina hummed, her dislike of the King of Heroes obvious in her bored expression.

Kotetsu reached out, brushing back her wavy hair to reveal a blue rose earring. "Don't be too hard on Bunny. My capture wasn't his fault."

"That was your _own_ fault," Karina deadpanned, shaking her head so his hand fell away.

"Mr. Wild Tiger was just doing his best," a soft voice whispered. Ivan smiled apologetically after receiving Karina's deadly glare, ducking his head. He had himself tucked into the corner of the room to the right of the door.

"How long have you been there?" Kotetsu asked, beckoning the sky teen closer.

"A few minutes. When she first brought the Jell-o," he corrected. The young blond blushed, averting his gaze.

Karina stood, offering him her seat as he drew nearer, only to make the shy boy back away, hands flailing as he frantically shook his head. She sat back down, crossing one knee over the other. Resting her elbow on her thigh, she propped her head up. "So." Karina stared pointedly at Kotetsu. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Blue Rose," Ivan stammered out.

Kotetsu shook his head, dismissing the boy's concern. "I can't say I won't do the same thing again, but… maybe I'll be a bit more rational?"

"I doubt it, not with the intonation at the end of your _statement_." Karina sighed at the man's sheepish grin, drumming her fingers idly against her cheek. "Please try, Tiger." Ivan nodded in agreement with the girl's plea.

Kotetsu smiled, "I will try." There was nothing further to talk about with the children. He leaned back against the raised bed, exhaling softly.

"Tired?" Karina inquired softly, worry etched across her face.

Kotetsu smiled sleepily. "Yeah. Sorry," he yawned. "I guess I'm still not as fit as I thought."

"That's why… you should have eaten your Jell-o."

The comment had come from Ivan, and had both Kotetsu and Karina staring openly, the man's mouth spread wide in a grin. The blond blushed, but kept their gazes as he smiled.

Kotetsu chuckled, "You can stay. Keep me company…" His eyes fluttered close. His audio sensors were turned off and he slipped into "recharge" mode. His creator had given him "dreams"—recordings that he should study while he "slept", in order to perfect the persona he had taken on. The real Kotetsu filled every inch of his monitor—laughing, smiling; a constant reminder.

**X**

Barnaby had taken over the chair long since vacated by Karina. Elbows propped atop his thighs, his face was buried in his hands.

Kotetsu stared at the blond, monitoring him. His heart rate and breathing were even, but he wasn't asleep. _**Barnaby Brooks Jr. Orphan. King of Heroes. Partner to Wild Tiger.**_ He tilted his head; that was all the information provided to him. Running a hand over the sheets to imitate the sound of movement caused the blond head to snap up.

A look of elation crossed onto the young man's face and he stood, bracing his hands on the bed in order to lean forward and into Kotetsu's space. "Kotetsu. Thank goodness. Blue Rose told me you were feeling tired. I was worried…"

"Don't worry about that."

"How can I not? You're so… reckless."

Kotetsu smiled, reaching up to cup Barnaby's face. He smoothed a thumb over his cheek, under a bright green eye. "I missed you, Bunny."

"It's Barnaby," the young man corrected, but he smiled as he leaned into the touch.

"You're too docile... Are you sure you're the real Bunny?" Testing his luck, Kotetsu playfully pinched the blond's cheek. His hand was slapped away and he grinned up at the glowering face. "There's Bunny."

Barnaby scoffed, lowering himself back into the empty chair. "I'm sure Blue Rose has already chastised you, so I won't be harsh. Saying you learn from your mistakes will change nothing, but you have a partner. Remember that."

"So… you just told me you would run headlong into danger with me."

Barnaby's eyes widened before his glare returned. "That's not—"

"Yes," Kotetsu laughed. "I heard 'take me with you the next time you do something rash'."

"You really should listen… old man."

"I _do_ listen."

"To yourself, obviously."

"Not all the time!"

**X X X**

Their back and forth was background noise to an unfortunate trio.

Dark Star was on guard to keep an eye on Evelyn after they'd been dropped off at the apartment; Radboud told them he had business to take care of. She busied herself at her friend's vanity, leg drawn up in the red, wide chair, trying to ignore the noises on both her right and her left.

On the right was Evelyn, trying desperately to coax the _real_ Kotetsu into eating something. "Mr. Kaburagi. Please eat." Evelyn held a plate of fried rice in her hands. She'd been standing in front of the bed for almost fifteen minutes; the food had already gone cold. Kotetsu was laying on his side, facing the wall, his back to her. "Mr. Kaburagi…"

On Dark Star's left came another round of laughter between the so-called Tiger and Barnaby duo that caused their prisoner to release a sound so painful, it made her own black heart clench. It wasn't in her to apologize, but there was a little voice, one surprisingly louder than all the other sounds around her, that continued to be a reminder that _she_ was the reason for Kotetsu's current form of torture. A simple offhand comment, and its results were now sparking life in the conscience she was sure she'd murdered decades ago.

**-x-x-**

_"How can he be so dense? Even the machine picked up on it."_

_Radboud smiled at the brunette seated beside him. "I programmed him to."_

_Dark Star scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she huddled back in her seat. "It's a useless emotion."_

_"I thought you loved me?" Radboud teased, carefully crossing his arms over the steering wheel._

_"I don't know what 'love' is, but I know that man smiles the brightest around that punk. He even laughs more. Before he opened up to his daughter, he looked… small?" Radboud nodded, informing her that he understood. Dark Star sighed, lowering her gaze to her lap. "I wish he could see how much that punk really needs him."_

_"Your wish, is my command,_ Mijn Ster."

**-x-x-**

' _Damn you, Ray…_!' With a shout, Dark Star stood and stormed to the wall mount. She resisted the urge of tearing the television down, and simply removed the power cord from the device itself. "Tiger…" Her pride wouldn't let her speak the words of apology. Dark Star shook her head. "You should eat your food. Evy, warm it back up for him." Reluctantly, Evelyn turned away from the bed, leaving the room. Dark Star took up the vacated spot, kicking the bed lightly. "Pull yourself together, Tiger."

"Why?"

She felt relief that he had spoken, but the voice was already defeated.

"This is obviously the end for me."

"Are you… are you giving up?" Dark Star climbed onto the bed, reaching for Kotetsu's shoulder in order to roll him over and loom above him. "Don't give up!"

"Why not?!" Kotetsu snapped, an action so unlike him, it made the brunette pull away for a startled second. There was no hope in his eyes.

"Because… you can't."

Kotetsu laughed harshly, laying his head back down. "I'm going to die—"

The slap rang loudly in the room. Dark Star scowled down at the Hero. Kotetsu's shocked expression returned to being impassive, and he looked away, his reddening cheek now hidden against the sheets. His jaw was taken and his head turned back around so he stared into the narrowed brown eyes of the young woman.

Evelyn returned a few moments later, stumbling across a scene she felt was meant to be private. The fork rattling against the plate, thanks to her trembling hands, drew the attention of the bed's occupants. Dark Star put some distance between herself and the older man, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she climbed from the bed. "We were talking," she muttered in explanation, walking by her friend toward the open door.

The quiet redhead nodded, trying to push away the image currently burned into her mind's eye; Dark Star's mouth against Kotetsu's. Said man smiled at her from the bed—a smile similar to one of the first smiles he'd ever shown her—and Evelyn's worry melted away. She gave him a small smile in return, making her way to the bed.

Kotetsu sat up as she sat down, leaning forward with an eager "ahh", his mouth open. The hint of Evelyn's smile vanished when she noticed his cheek. "What happened?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Pillow burn? Ahh!"

Evelyn giggled, lifting the spoonful of fried rice to Kotetsu. ' _Thank you,_ Ster.'

Dark Star sat in the darkness of her room, knees hugged to her chest. Radboud had once told her that the house wasn't bugged—that he trusted them. He was, what she called, a techno-dweeb, and wasn't too sure that some form of recording device hadn't been install after their prisoner's arrival. It hadn't been a kiss, _per se_ , but their lips touched, but only so she could whisper to him: "Your family knows _you_. He can never replace… _you_." Dark Star groaned and lowered her head onto her raised knees.

**X**

Kotetsu woke because his instinct warned him that he was not alone. He would never have noticed his company had it not been for the glowing red eyes. He scrambled to sit up, but it was awkward with his bound hands. "What… what do you want?" The dark stranger remained motionless, unblinking, and delivered no response.

"I don't know what he wants." Radboud appeared in the open doorway, a hand tucked beneath the hem of his plain white tee. Dark Star commented that he rarely slept, but his current appearance stated otherwise. His short auburn hair already spoke the language of the "pillow". "Maybe he's curious," the NEXT offered. "His first time seeing you was yesterday. And Evy's always been here with you at night. Are you studying him?" he asked, the question directed at the lookalike android.

"We're the same," the dark figure replied. Kotetsu bit his lip to stop himself from commenting. "But we're still… not," his doppelganger finished.

"How observant," Radboud yawned. "Let's go recharge. Lord knows I need it…"

Kotetsu shuddered at the grin that crept onto _his_ own face.

"Goodnight, Kotetsu."

He nodded stiffly at himself in response. The door closed, leaving Kotetsu alone, but far from relaxed. He couldn't relax. It was unsettling, knowing that that creature had stolen a portion of his life. His family remained unawares, but— "Kaede will probably call soon." Kotetsu flopped unceremoniously, groaning into the pillow where his face was planted. ' _How did my life become this_?'

* * *

Hearing the shout of his name, Antonio let the barbell he bench pressed slide back into the holding grooves of the stand to keep it elevated. Keith, who was spotting him, stepped back as the brunet sat up. Antonio grinned. "Kotetsu—"

"Don't 'Kotetsu' me," said man scoffed, one hand on a slim hip; the other pointed accusingly. "What kind of friend are you? Kidnapped, rescued… and you don't even show your face. _Origami Cyclone_ visited me!"

"I wanted to," Antonio began.

"I apologize." All eyes fell on the older blond. "I believe I was the cause of his absence." Keith's expression resembled that of a kicked puppy, a trait he probably picked up from John. "I needed his assistance."

Kotetsu looked between the two, drawing his arm back to cross both over his chest. His eyes narrowed. "You two have gotten awfully close. Sky High, are you stealing my friend?"

"I would never dream of doing such a thing," Keith protested, his bright blue eyes wide.

"I believe," Barnaby stepped forward to stand at Kotetsu's right side, a smug smile on his face, "He might have already done so."

"No matter," Kotetsu grunted. "You can have him for right now. I have to make up for all the time I missed with Bunny." He began stretching, loosening himself up for his exercises.

Barnaby followed the older man to the advanced _butterfly_ machine, his worry obvious. "Should you…? Is it okay for you to be pushing yourself?"

"I'm not pushing myself," Kotetsu laughed as he took a seat. He set the machine's parameters, lowering it from his norm, and lifted his arms to grasp the handlebars. "I'm just working out. This old man has to stay in shape, doesn't he? I have to keep up with my partner." In reality, he could pick up and bench press any machine in this room, but his power level was lowered until he actually engaged in combat with a NEXT. As he began his workout, Barnaby took up residence on the treadmill.

Antonio and Keith took their leave first, the Bull Tank exchanging a few words with his friend before walking out. Nathan replaced them, staying at the entrance a few moments longer to watch them walk away. "Tiger," he drawled after entering their private gym. "Cheer me up. I'm depressed." He pouted to prove his point.

Kotetsu dropped his arms with a laugh. "You? Depressed? Please, do tell."

"You saw them." Nathan stopped in front of the seated brunet, arms encircling his waist. "Both of them—such fine specimens—are now off the market."

Kotetsu's eyebrows rose as he choked out a laugh, "Off the market?"

"They're a couple," the dark-skinned man sighed dreamily, a hand to his cheek.

" _Ehh_?!" The outburst belonged to Kotetsu.

Barnaby's curiosity was piqued, and he stepped away from his machine and moved closer to the duo. "Do you have proof of their relationship?" he inquired.

Nathan nodded emphatically, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "They've been going out on dates for months now."

" _Ehhhh_?!" Kotetsu squawked, louder than before. " _Ah_ …!" His eyes widened and he shot up from the bench, relying on the information programmed into him to reach his sudden conclusion. "So, then… And, that time! They were together!" All instances belonged to the _real_ Kotetsu.

Barnaby rolled his eyes, sighing, "You're babbling, old man."

"Because Fire Emblem's right!"

"Of course I am," Nathan drawled, smiling coyly.

"Months… Well, maybe two months." Kotetsu gritted his teeth in a forced grin, though there was amusement in the crimson eyes. "Now I'm upset because he didn't tell me."

" _That's_ what you're upset about?" Barnaby scoffed.

Kotetsu shot him a wide-eyed look before laughing softly. "Well, yeah. I'm happy for him. It's… When you think about it being the two of them, who hardly ever interacted before, it might seem weird at first, but they actually complement each other. I need to give them my blessings."

"They do, don't they?" Nathan gasped out in delight, clasping his hands together. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one that thinks so." He smirked, glancing from the frowning blond to the smiling brunet. "You two would also make a cute couple."

The fluttering in his gut returned and Barnaby curled an arm around his midsection. This was the second instant of it happening and he couldn't pinpoint why. Kotetsu tucked a hand behind his head, grinning sheepishly. "Bunny doesn't even _like_ me. He tolerates me because we work together. Besides, his fans would turn on me, or anybody else for that matter, if he was taken away."

"I do have to tolerate you, don't I?" Barnaby sighed, using his free hand to adjust his glasses. "Because you're an annoying old man that doesn't listen."

"Ouch…" Kotetsu touched a hand to his chest. Nathan nodded, sympathizing with his pain. Both men smiled. Barnaby smirked.

**X X X**

Kotetsu couldn't tear his eyes away from the gentle look Barnaby was directing towards his doppelganger. A pleased voice interrupted his thoughtless reverie.

"His eyes are saying 'I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world'. Don't you think so?" Radboud had a few minutes to spare, and decided that they needed to bond as guys. The girls were out shopping, or so he claimed. "So wanting… not quite _wanton_ ," he drawled, leaning back, his arms keeping him propped up. Radboud smirked, tilting his head to stare at the underside of the other man's jaw. "Have you ever been with a man, Kotetsu? Have you ever thought about it?" His question was punctuated by an arched eyebrow.

Slowly, Kotetsu looked away from the television to stare down at the bed's other occupant.

"Yes? No?" Radboud grinned. "I have—been with a man, that is. It's the same… kind of." He chuckled at his own expense.

"Please give me an answer. Why… What's the reason for doing this?"

Radboud's smile remained, but his eyes spoke of annoyance. "Why am I babysitting you? Honestly, I don't know. I went out yesterday to ask, 'cause… I don't like working. I like playing around—making stuff. Ebitsu—" He grinned, "—I call him that. Ebitsu was fun to make, but now… I can't play with him. Because I'm babysitting you. And the only answer I keep getting is to make sure you stay here so I can keep getting paid."

Radboud laughed, the sound dry. "Money's no concern to me. Hell, moving to the Bronze Stage might be better for hiding out, but I choose the Silver Stage for the sake of my girls. Granted… _Mijn Ster_ likes to play, just like me." He exhaled deeply. "I'm tempted to let you go, just to see what happens." Radboud glanced sideways, humming, "Should I?"

Kotetsu smiled weakly; the first smile ever directed at his male captor. "You should."

"After Barnaby falls in love with you. Correction—after _you_ fall in love with _him_."

The emphasis on 'you' was misleading; Kotetsu was uncertain whether it referred to himself or his copy. He shook his head and turned back towards the television, chewing the inside of his cheek as he was forced to watch the clone steal his friends—his life. He ignored the constant shuffling and movement to his left, but jumped in surprise when Radboud placed his head in his lap.

"Don't get excited," the young man grunted. "This is a precaution to make sure you don't run away."

"Not the most sensible," Kotetsu told him.

"Like you know sensible," Radboud scoffed, letting his eyes slide shut. Was he being corrupted as Evelyn had? He knew the Kotetsu that he'd recreated; knew his habits, patterns, and quirks. And while it was fun to poke the android and see what his response would be, he never thought he would feel this relaxed around the real thing. ' _What makes you so different… from other adults_?' Unbeknownst to him, he'd spoken the words aloud.

Kotetsu smiled, leaning over the lax figure. "Because I know your pain."

Radboud's brow creased, slowly smoothing out into a peaceful expression. Kotetsu sighed. They were kids—Radboud, Evelyn, even Dark Star—that had had an unfortunate upbringing, yet still managed to survive under the radar. ' _Except for Dark Star_.' "She's only in it for her fifteen minutes of fame," he told himself. Kotetsu let his gaze drift over to the television, which had fallen silent the moment Radboud closed his eyes. The moving pictures were still there.

Barnaby and the _other_ were now at Apollon Media, doing desk work. A silly comment must have been made, because Barnaby looked at _him_ and rolled his eyes. But his smile remained.

_Have you ever been with a man, Kotetsu-san? Have you ever thought about it?_

There was a twisting in his gut as he watched Barnaby laugh at something _he_ said, and Kotetsu doubled forward, careful of the young man using his lap as a pillow. "No," he ground out, screwing his eyes shut. "That's not me… Bunny."

"Mmm…" Radboud moaned softly, shifting and lifting his head so he stared directly at Kotetsu's tortured expression. "Do you… want it to be you?"

Kotetsu's fear was centered around the fact that he in no way opposed the idea. His pain actually lessened when he told himself 'yes'. Barnaby hadn't belonged to him first, but Kotetsu didn't want to let him go, especially not to a fake. He tucked his chin against his chest, saying nothing.

Radboud smiled sleepily. "I think you've already decided, but I won't pressure you to say. It's not my business." He lifted a hand, awkwardly patting Kotetsu's stomach in a comforting manner. "For now, we can sleep, or you can keep watching that. I have it recording…" A yawn halted his speech. "Research purposes." Radboud stayed silent after that, his breathing slowly slowing and evening out.

Kotetsu smiled.

**X**

"Huh…" Dark Star cocked her head to the left, only to tilt it back right in an attempt to study the scene before her. She imagined this was how Evelyn felt after finding her and Kotetsu.

Evelyn's bed was currently occupied by two figures, both fast asleep. Kotetsu, who was unfortunate to still have his arms bound, was limited to sleeping on his sides, which made it easier for Radboud to spoon against him; his left leg was curled over Kotetsu's, and his face tucked into the crook where shoulder met neck. They looked so content and comfortable, she didn't dare disturb them.

Wearing a grin, Dark Star shook her head and stepped out of the room to let them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherever she might be, I'd really like to thank **kudakoneko** for these wonderful OCs that are helping me write my fic :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

Kotetsu was able to see the new Wild Tiger in action late Friday afternoon.

Radboud was out, and so was Dark Star. Evelyn took pity on their prisoner and removed his bonds. He was also in need of another bath. Seated in the sudsy water of the tub, Kotetsu stared at his arms. They no longer tingled—the blood flow had returned to normal—and it was surprising to see he had no rope burns. ' _Vine burns_ ,' he corrected with a private smile. Taking a deep breath, Kotetsu closed his eyes and sank under the water. He stayed submerged for as long as his lungs allowed him. Behind his closed eyelids was darkness, but his subconscious graced him with a rare mind's eye image of Barnaby smiling.

Slowly Kotetsu rose, water falling from his hair, into his face, and down onto his shoulders. He wiped at his eyes, clearing away any stray soap suds, opening them to stare at the red designs on the wall opposite him. "I'm worried about him," he spoke aloud, slouching against the wall of the tub. "Worried…" He _was_ worried, but was there something else hidden beneath that concern? "No…" He slumped lower until his chin touched the still surface of the water. "Nothing…"

Evelyn bit her lip when Kotetsu emerged from the bathroom. He looked far less energetic than when he entered, almost depressed. "Is… Are you okay, Mr. Kaburagi?"

Kotetsu smiled weakly. "I think the heat got to me. Or I could be hungry." Life returned to his eyes as he managed to grin.

Evelyn smiled, "You're hungry. Please. Allow me to cook you a meal. You'll enjoy it. It will have more nutrients than your _chahan_. _Beloven_ —promise!" She looked so excited, who was he to deny her?

"Okay."

**X**

Radboud returned before Dark Star and didn't bother masking his surprise after finding his sister and their "prisoner" seated on the white couch. He glanced from the bowls in their hands to their lively faces. "What is it?"

Kotetsu grinned and the Ouroboros NEXT closed off his expression to appear impassive. He'd gotten too comfortable once, but it wouldn't happen again. "Voorja…" Kotetsu looked to Evelyn, but she smiled sweetly, shaking her head.

" _Voorjaars Groentesoep met Balletjes_?" Radboud supplied.

"Yes!"

He couldn't help but smile at the man's excited exclamation. "Save any?"

"Yes." Evelyn carefully set her bowl down, rising from the couch to hurry into the kitchen.

Rather than take her place on the couch, Radboud moved to the hanging "open egg" style chair, sitting in it and leaning forward, arms draped across his thighs and hands clasped.

"That's the pose of a man with a lot on his mind. Care to talk about it?"

Radboud sneered. "Why would I talk to _you_? You have no future."

Kotetsu's smile wavered. "That may be true, but you're stuck with me and I'll listen to your problems."

Radboud tightened his clasped hands, glaring at the floor. He had no reason to bare his soul, but the urge to vent was strong. He opened his mouth, but snapped it shut with an audible click after hearing the front door slam.

"TV!" Dark Star's voice reached them before they saw her. Thankful for the distraction, Radboud stood from the "egg", moving forward to retrieve the remote control. Evelyn avoided a collision with her friend, holding the bowl out of the way.

Dark Star looked at the dish. "What is that?"

"Voor—"

"If I can't pronounce it, I don't want it."

"It's good," Kotetsu stated from the couch. His empty bowl on the low table solidified his words.

"Later! TV… on!" The brunette sprinted forward, dropping into the open egg, forcing Radboud to take a seat next to Kotetsu. Evelyn managed to squeeze by, placing down the filled bowl before resuming sitting beside Kotetsu. The television was finally switched on, the channel already where it needed to be.

The soup now sat heavy in the pit of his stomach. Kotetsu pressed his hands between his thighs, squeezing tightly as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Wild Tiger wasn't on screen yet. Rock Bison and Sky High were working together to detain a hijacked tractor trailer. Kotetsu smiled briefly. Like his replacement had commented: they _did_ complement each other. Antonio would help bring Keith out of the shell he'd built around himself to keep others at bay, and Keith would be like a breath of fresh air to the other man.

Kotetsu let his mind wander, wondering how they'd even crossed paths in the first place, but his attention was drawn back to the television after an exclamation of "they're here! The formidable duo: Tiger and Barnaby!" Cold fingers reached into his chest and Kotetsu stiffened where he sat. Radboud spared him a glance, before turning back to stare at the television.

The infamous duo entered the scene via motorcycle with the sidecar. The suits—both of them—were completely different. Both suits were of a similar color scheme, consisting of mostly black—some dark gray was thrown in, and no sponsor logos were present. The camera zoomed in on Barnaby, and Kotetsu shuddered at the red eyes of the suit's mask. Sinister was the only description his mind provided. Kotetsu didn't look away from the screen as he asked, "Did you... make those?"

"No," Radboud mumbled, leaning back in the chair, brushing his shoulder against Kotetsu's. He turned away from the television, no longer interested, and stared at the grinning brunette. "Ours?"

"You mean yours. I'm independent. But, nah. Just some random NEXT. One of 'em has a cool power, though." Her grin widened and she freed her hands, which were locked around her ankles, using them to imitate an explosion. As if on cue, an explosion once again drew everyone's attention back to the television.

Once the mushroom cloud receded, and the smoke cleared, nothing remained, except for the large crater in the middle of the highway. The camera stayed trained on that particular location, however, never wavering. The cameraman's patience proved to be with good reason. Dark Star released a cackling giggle at the telltale sign that a NEXT's powers was activated. The blue glow had no distinction—almost like a hovering amoeba, or a cloud of gas—until the second ticked by and a scowling man appeared.

"The two of you would make an explosive team," Radboud quipped with a lazy smirk.

"Too bad I like to perform alone," Dark Star sighed. "And he's pretty cool-looking."

Kotetsu found nothing 'cool' about the NEXT. He was destruction personified. How far was his blast radius? Were they any harmful side effects to others? Unconsciously, he sat forward when Wild Tiger attempted to approach their target. The human bomb smirked, cocking his head in an almost haughty manner, daring the Hero to get closer. Wild Tiger accepted the challenge, rushing headlong into battle. The screen burned a bright orange before any real contact was shown, and the process of waiting for the mushroom cloud to clear was replaced with Sky High and Rock Bison's victory capture of the trailers hijacker.

A change of scene again—the NEXT's shoulder length hair was tossed about in the wind, possibly caused from the effects of his own explosion. The cameraman zoomed in and the NEXT's head snapped towards his direction. Hazel eyes glared at the viewers, the light around him increasing. There was a distant shout of "stop him" and a crackle of electricity, followed by the glimmer of ice. Screaming from Dragon Kid's attack, and barely able to keep himself upright, he had no way to escape Blue Rose's attack. But the ice shattered before it reached the man.

"Is there another?" the announcer exclaimed. Carefully, the camera zoomed out, panning in all directions to look for the supposed newcomer. Every movement captured a Hero, but also helped the viewers in looking around to see what the city's saviors could be dealing with.

"They're just buying time..." The trio of young adults looked at him. He sat, shoulders hunched as he slouched. "They're buying time," Kotetsu repeated, throwing a dejected glance at the television. "Testing the waters to see what they're dealing with. The unseen NEXT is probably looking for weaknesses."

Behind him, coming from the bedroom, he heard his other self shout the same thing, possibly to Barnaby. The King of Heroes responded, but only the tail end of his words was captured. "—High and Rock Bison!" Another explosion rocked the camera and the viewers.

Kotetsu smiled as he pictured Agnes grinning as she thought only about her ratings. His smile didn't last, overpowered by the dejected feeling and hopelessness that now crashed over him; he was an outside looking in on a world he was no longer a part of. He closed his eyes, but everything seemed to increase in volume. "Stop," he whispered, the sound a desperate plea.

Dark Star huffed, lifting the remote to turn off the television. That only made the sounds coming from Evelyn's room more obvious. The red-haired girl stood, but the order of " _gaan zitten_ " from her brother brought her back down to the cushions. Radboud rose, stretching languidly, and walked by them to reach the bedroom. As he passed, he placed a hand lightly to Kotetsu's head. The house fell silent moments later; an awkward, heavy silence.

Dark Star threw herself backwards into the "open egg", groaning loudly. "Vee! Lemme have some of your cooking as well."

"I'll get you a bowl," Radboud told her, already in the main sitting room once more. He smirked, picking up what was meant to be his bowl as he passed the low table. "But only if you can pronounce it."

"Ray...!" Dark Star scrambled from her perch, following the young man as he headed for the kitchen.

Evelyn and Kotetsu remained seated on the white couch, the air heavy between the two most comfortable with each other. Kotetsu had nothing to say. He was being held captive for almost a month now and it was taking its toll. "Leave me alone," he muttered beneath his breath. Evelyn pressed her lips into a thin line, nodding as she stood. Once alone, Kotetsu took the time to bury his face in his hands, knowing they would be bound for the remainder of his time.

**X X X  
**

Only the older Heroes were gathered back at the Justice Tower. Kotetsu was the only one of the group that didn't look depressed, or "constipated", as he'd told them once stripped out of their suits. "They'll be back," he exhaled, groaning softly as he let his head fall against the back of the circular couch.

Barnaby sat up straight, studying his partner to see whether he had taken more damage than he let on. Reckless as always, Kotetsu had run right into the fray, managing to land a hit that seemed to have a reverse effect, speeding up the NEXT's explosion. Origami Cyclone barely got to him in time; both were still thrown, but neither were caught in the blast.

"The trailer wasn't captured. There were no casualties. We should call this a victory."

"Lunatic will probably show his face," Antonio grunted, combing his fingers through his hair.

"To enforce... justice," Keith added, lowering his head, as though in memory of those whose lives were lost to the vigilante NEXT's blue flame.

Nathan exhaled deeply, crossing his arms. "There's also the matter of whether our walking bomb had a partner. None of Blue Rose's attacks would connect. Her ice just kept shattering, no matter how she executed."

Kotetsu groaned, letting himself slide down in the chair, arms still stretched along the back. "Let's look at the big picture: we're here to stop him if he tries again. Right, Sky High?"

Keith looked stunned for a few moments. He glanced at Antonio and obviously saw what he needed there. The bright smile returned to his face and he nodded firmly. "Mr. Wild is right."

"Of course I am," Kotetsu drawled, catching Nathan's eye and drawing a smile from the dark-skinned man.

Small talk floated amongst them before Barnaby excused himself. He passed Keith on his way towards the door, touching a hand to the other blond's shoulder. He cocked his head in Keith's direction, whispering softly. Both men soon walked out. Rather than eavesdrop, Kotetsu teamed up with Fire Emblem to grill Antonio.

"Is something bothering you, Barnaby?" Keith looked genuinely worried for the younger man.

There _was_ something bothering him, but the problem was... he didn't know what. "You and Rock Bison..." Keith's smile brightened at the mention of the older Hero. "How did you know?"

"That he had a special place in my heart?"

Barnaby shuffled his feet unconsciously, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

"Really, I should be thanking you, Barnaby." Barnaby's eyes widened as the other blond laughed. "It happened around the time when you became the new King of Heroes. I went through a slump, but there were two people there that pulled me out of it. Mr. Antonio was one of them. From there..." Keith shrugged, a blush finally rising to his cheeks as he tried to figure out the best explanation. "He's been there for me, and John! And somehow… I just didn't want him to leave. I wanted more than his friendship and safety. I wanted Rock Bison _and_ Antonio Lopez." He ducked his head, exhaling softly. "I sound selfish, don't I?"

Barnaby smiled, "Not at all. You're lucky, that you know what you want."

Keith's head snapped up. "Is there… _someone_ , Barnaby?"

Barnaby crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know..."

"Has this person always been there for you?"

"Always, even when I don't want them to be."

"Does this person make you smile?" Keith didn't receive a verbal answer, because all that needed to be said was on the young man's face. Just thinking about Kotetsu's grinning face lightened Barnaby's spirits. "Barnaby. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but do you believe you like Mr. Wild?"

Barnaby closed himself off, his expression shuttered.

Keith grinned. "You do. Your reactions speak for you when your voice doesn't. You used to be better at hiding them, but Mr. Wild has changed that about you."

"What have I changed about whom?" The man of their discussion shot both Heroes a puzzled look, having walked out of the meeting room. "You were gone a while and I just wanted to make sure Bunny didn't hurt you."

"Why am _I_ the culprit?" Barnaby walked towards the brunet, poking an accusing finger against his chest; the bodysuit blocked his way. "And it's Barnaby."

Keith chuckled softly at the interaction. His face brightened, his smile suddenly shy after Antonio walked out of the room, Nathan following close behind. He'd already informed the Fire NEXT that he took no offense if he desired to keep groping Rock Bison. Unfortunately, Antonio did. Nathan waved sweetly to the group, drawing a long finger over the well-defined muscle of Antonio's bicep. He giggled, disappearing down the hall.

"We should probably all change." Kotetsu faced his partner, who he held captive after snatching the poking finger. "Ne, Bunny?" Barnaby, startled by the closeness of Kotetsu's face to his, nodded numbly. "Let's go!" Twisting his wrist to link their fingers, Kotetsu raised their joined hands triumphantly, beginning the march down the hall. Keith followed suit, slipping his hand into Antonio's.

**X X X  
**

Kotetsu gasped, startled from his sleep, and stared into the glowing red eyes of the android created to replace him. "What do you want?" he sighed, too tired to be bothered.

"Your body."

All thoughts of returning to sleep disappeared in that instant and Kotetsu scrambled away, getting nowhere before his ankle was grabbed. "Let go... Eve—"

"No one's here." The entity fondly named 'Ebitsu' smirked darkly. "My _master_ took the girls out. It's just you... and me."

Kotetsu felt his heart plummet, and could only stare with wide eyes as the other carefully climbed onto the bed.

"Your… _Bunny_ has finally realized he has feelings for you. Since _I'm_ the one that will be on the receiving end, and will be on the receiving end of many other things, I would like to be able to create the proper response."

"Then tell your master to program them into you!" Kotetsu kicked out with his free leg, gasping when the ankle was also snagged. Both appendages were spread wide, pinned to the bed.

Ebitsu grinned, inching forward until he was nestled between Kotetsu's thighs. "I think it's more fun this way, don't you?"

"No," Kotetsu whimpered, his eyes pleading with his doppelganger. "There's no fun in this..."

"It'll be fun for me."

Had something gone wrong with the AI? Was it supposed to behave like this?

With a firm yank, he pulled Kotetsu into his lap, letting the other's legs drape over his thighs. "You feel... warm. And your skin is flushed." Ebitsu tilted his head, dark bangs falling to one side. "Is your whole body flushed?" He reached out and slowly, carefully, began undoing each button of Kotetsu's shirt. Feeling the body atop him shudder, he glanced upwards. Kotetsu's eyes were screwed shut and his face turned away.

"You're not going to protest?"

"You're not going to stop if I do," Kotetsu forced through gritted teeth; he found it unnerving to hear _his voice_ in such a dark tone.

"I'm sure you'll make some noise eventually."

Kotetsu cut his gasp off—snapping his mouth shut—and shied away from the chilled fingers trailing down his chest. He attempted to press himself further into the mattress, but it was unyielding. A strained grunt escaped him as the wandering finger followed the sparse trail of hair below his navel, stopping only at the waist of his trousers.

"Squirm for me. Show me what you would show _him_."

Kotetsu unconsciously shook his head. Ebitsu smirked.

"Then cry for me."

Without warning, Kotetsu was flipped over onto his knees. His shoulder to the mattress, he craned his neck to look over his shoulder, honey golden eyes wide. "Wha… What are you—"

"You have a vivid imagination, Wild Tiger. _Guess_!"

There was a surprised cry as his pants were yanked down to his knees, which was a far as they would go. "Stop!" Kotetsu buried his face in the sheets. "Please stop…" The heavy body stretched out along the length of his back and he released a choked, painful sound after feeling the android's _arousal_ press against the back of his thigh.

"I won't stop…" A wet tongue trailed along the shell of his ear. Kotetsu whimpered, a fearful sound. "Not until I'm satisfied." His knees were pushed further apart and a rough hand cupped him through the cotton of his boxer briefs.

Kotetsu would have preferred taking a chunk out of his arm, but he settled for biting down on the bunched sheets, breathing harshly through his nose. The hand continued to rub along his length, more gently than before, teasing him, and of course his body responded to the playful touches. Kotetsu twisted his arms against his bonds, wishing Evelyn hadn't been so diligent in her work. The vines never gave, and showed no signs of breaking. So deep in thought of how to free himself, Kotetsu didn't realize the cotton barrier had been breached until the chilled fingers came in contact with his heated flesh. His hips jerked, back bowing, and his voice was muffled by the sheets.

Ebitsu's smirk darkened as he curled his fingers around the hard length, giving an experimental tug. Kotetsu's moan was loud to the android's fine-tuned ears. He slid his fingers from base to tip, gently squeezing the glans at the head. Kotetsu trembled beneath him and he felt a wetness on his fingers. Ebitsu removed his hand, lifting it to eye level. He stared at the sticky substance coating his fingers before slipping them into his mouth. There was no taste; he had no way of tasting. ' _I'm still incomplete_ …' His brow knitted as he scowled and he pushed Kotetsu onto his side before turning him over onto his back. The remainder of his clothes left him.

Kotetsu refused to let go of the sheets, the material still trapped between his clenched teeth. "You're not playing fair," Ebitsu chuckled. He pushed Kotetsu's thighs apart, his hands still resting atop Kotetsu's knees, and slowly lowered his upper half. "But neither do I."

Kotetsu arched from the bed, positive he would tear a hole out of the sheets if he didn't let go, but he didn't. Where the other's fingers had been cold, his mouth was warm, and his hips sought to push himself deeper into that warmth. There was a bit of pressure, with a touch of pain, as his assaulter attempted to divest him of the sheet. Kotetsu never would have released it had it not been for the firm suck to the head of his cock—the pressure continued for several long moments—that had him crying out into the empty apartment.

Kotetsu wished his arms were free, only if to cover his face and hide his shame. The skin was probably rubbed raw at this point. Would they care? He dug his heels into the mattress, back arching, and bit down on his bottom lip to stay silent. His eyes were squeezed shut, so he couldn't see the ruby eyes studying and cataloging his every move; his every reaction. Ebitsu lifted his mouth free, leaving butterfly kisses against the taut flesh as he made his way down to the base, licking his way back to the crown, teasing the slit with his tongue.

Kotetsu made a sound in the back of his throat, desperate for this to end—desperate for release. Tears prickled his eyes and he unlocked his lips long enough to gasp out a plea, "…please."

Ebitsu grinned, straightening up from between Kotetsu's thighs. "Please, what?" he drawled.

"Please… get it over with."

"That's not romantic."

Kotetsu laughed harshly, "There's nothing romantic about this at all."

"You wound me." Ebitsu fisted the base of Kotetsu's cock, beginning a slow pump. His lips met his fist on an upward sweep, focusing solely on the engorged head. Kotetsu squirmed, trying to find solid ground to thrust himself deeper, but his feet slid feebly against the sheets, and his doppelganger was unyielding, his bruising grip holding his hips down. The scrape of teeth against the sensitive underside of his head was what pushed the Hero over the edge. Kotetsu made no attempt to hold back his voice as he climaxed.

Ebitsu swallowed, unsure of how his body's functions would process the substance, but uncaring at the same time. He laved at the softening member until it was clean and sat back on his haunches, smirking down at the flushed, trembling figure. "I want to keep you both," he hummed. "You—the missing part of me, and Barnaby—your other half. Only then would we be complete."

Kotetsu had no verbal response for the droid. He turned onto his right side, burying his face into the pillow beneath his head, and wished the nightmare to be over.

Ebitsu climbed from the bed, smoothing the wrinkles from his outfit, and walked out of the bedroom. He grinned at the glowering figure standing on the opposite side of the living room. "Welcome back."

"You knew we were back," Radboud hissed.

"Did I?" The android feigned innocence, raising a hand to his chest.

Radboud shook his head, giving the dark figure a onceover. The corners of his lips curled upward, his smile far from pleasant. The crimson eyes narrowed. "You seem to have a… _problem_. Want me to take care of it?" He didn't wait for his creation to respond, closing the distance and guiding the taller man backwards.

They fell onto the couch, Radboud on top, his hands braced on the back of the chair. "Do you want to feel pleasure?" he murmured, his hips rocking slowly, covered groin brushing against the other's obvious erection. A soft grunt was the reply he received. He smirked, tangling his fingers in the dark hair to tilt Ebitsu's head back. Radboud scowled, pushing the emergency shutdown switch at the nape of the android's neck. Wide red eyes stared up at him, the light in them slowly fading. "Don't do what you're not programmed to or I will scrap you." He climbed off of the lifeless figure, his body outline in blue to move the deadweight. Once the android was tucked away in his workroom, he made his way back to Evelyn's bedroom, staying outside and looking in.

Kotetsu hadn't moved from his previous position and appeared to be asleep. Radboud cleared his throat and the older man tensed, drawing himself into a tight ball. "…don't touch me."

"You need to be cleaned up."

"This is your fault…"

Radboud shrugged his shoulders, neither denying nor accepting the fact. "You don't want Evy to see you like this, do you?" Slowly, Kotetsu unfurled himself from his fetal position, lifting his head to stare in the young man's direction. Radboud pulled a pocket knife from his jacket, grinning as he twirled it.

**x**

Kotetsu had barely finished drying his hair—the damp towel still hung over his shoulders—when he fell asleep, worn out and exhausted from the day's events. Radboud pried the towel away, casually tossing it aside, and smoothed back the slightly damp hair. "Sleep. I'll try to keep him away from you, but I can't make any promises." He exhaled deeply and walked out to reach his own open bedroom. Letting his legs hit the bed, he fell face first onto the mattress. This job was no longer ideal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And those random words I tossed in:
> 
> – _Beloven_ : promise  
>  – _Voorjaars Groentesoep met Balletjes_ : Spring Vegetable Soup with Meatballs  
>  – _gaan zitten_ : sit down


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

"Can I at least _call_ him?" Kaede wasn't whining; pleading, maybe.

"No," Anju sighed. "Focus on your studies. The semester is almost over. You can spend Christmas with him."

"But… he'll wonder why I haven't called." Kaede crossed her arms, tapping a socked foot as she watched her grandmother move around the kitchen.

"I left him a message regarding your situation." Anju faced the young girl, smiling sweetly, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "So, please make sure you focus on your school work. If you attempt to visit him, I might have to resort to drastic measures and ground you."

Kaede dropped her arms, gaping at the older woman. "You're not… serious, are you?"

"I am. Come over here and help me prepare breakfast. Your uncle's stopping by."

Kaede released a soft whine, but did as she was told, heading over to the sink to wash up. She stared at her hands as the warm water flowed over them, remembering how terrified she'd been when they reported Wild Tiger's kidnapping. It had all been for publicity, apparently, to overlook his sporadic quitting, and then taking him back into the company. ' _At least he got his job back_ …' Kaede exhaled softly. "Dad…"

Anju lowered her head, thinking about how the tables had turned; she was now the one keeping father and daughter apart after wanting them to rekindle the relationship lost. She felt that Kotetsu needed to straighten out a few things in his life right now, and Kaede would only serve as a distraction. Her actions would benefit them in the long run, she hoped. Anju's message was currently being stored on Kotetsu's home phone, unsure of when someone would come by to listen to it.

**X X X**

A concerned Barnaby also sat wondering why his partner refused to answer his cell phone or even his PDA. He'd already reported the issue to Maverick, and the older man told him not to worry. How could he not? With a frustrated sigh, Barnaby pulled out his cell phone and attempted to contact Kotetsu one more time.

Radboud ignored the continuous ringing of the phone in the android's pocket. He'd searched through the recorded data collected and detected no abnormalities. He feared tampering with the AI at this stage because of the possibility of damaging the program. The ringing ceased and Radboud removed the plug attaching the android to his laptop. He reached around the life-sized figure and pushed the hidden button to restart it. Lights blinked into the blank eyes and the red irises blazed brightly in mere moments. Radboud jumped back, barely escaping the fist swung wildly at him. Powers activated, he held out his arm, hoping to make the manufactured body heavier. Movements stiff, the android kept dragging himself forward. Radbout gritted his teeth, remembering the real Kotetsu had behaved in a similar fashion during their first unofficial meeting.

"Why… did you… shut me down?!"

"I don't have to answer you!" He clenched his hand into a fist and grinned when his creation was forced to its knees. "You're nothing but a machine."

"One… that you obviously… desperately need…" The dark head rose slowly, revealing a cocky smile that seemed out of place on _Kotetsu's_ face. "Take that into consideration… before you attempt to dismantle me."

Radboud snarled, dropping his arm. The second he did, he was tackled to the floor. "You're breaking the laws of robotics!"

"Those laws were abolished the day the Brooks dabbled in this subject matter. We're replacements… we are the _future_!"

Radboud winced at the steel grip keeping him pinned to the floor. "You're not the future… not yet. Your behavior right now says you're not ready for the real world."

The android's eyes flashed a burning red. "I _am_ Kaburagi T. Kotetsu."

Raboud's body lit up and the two were propelled towards the ceiling, the machine receiving the brunt of the impact. He pressed his knee into its gut and pushed, struggling to separate himself. He managed to free his left arm and, focusing on making it heavier, brought it across the other's face. There was an intense pain that traveled up its entire length, but he achieved his purpose and then some.

Radboud floated back down to the floor his right arm extended high to keep the other pinned to the ceiling—his left arm hung limply, and landed with a gentle touch. "I can keep you up there for as long as I can stay awake." He lifted his head, meeting the ruby-eyed glare. Radboud smirked, feeling pleased that he managed to damage a machine meant to render NEXTs—more specifically, Heroes—obsolete. The skin of its right cheek was torn, revealing the silver-gray material beneath "Are you. going to. behave?"

"Yes," the android ground out, his teeth bared.

"I don't trust you." Radboud smiled darkly. "And I will smash you into Earth's core if you try that again." He lowered the manmade machine from the ceiling, righting him so he could stand on his own two feet. Like the obedient doll he was supposed to be, he walked to his chair and sat, turning his damaged cheek upward. Radboud shook his head with a scoff, muttering in his native tongue beneath his breath. The brunet smirked, closing his eyes. He slipped into 'sleep' mode, filling his monitor with the scenes he'd recorded with his own optics last night.

**X**

Evelyn brought the plate back to the kitchen, storing the food away in the fridge. Kotetsu was back to not eating—he wouldn't even look at her. She stood in front of the sink, knuckles white as she clutched the edge. It was painful—being in the same house as her prisoner. _Why_? Evelyn couldn't answer that question, but she knew she needed to get out and breathe. She pushed away from the sink and made her way to the front of the apartment. Grabbing her jacket on the way, she slammed the door shut behind herself.

Radboud didn't want to leave his creation unattended, but the real thing needed to be tended to as well. Kotetsu's wrists had indeed been damaged after last night's stunt. Despite the fact that he would slowly heal, he didn't want to risk it.

"Don't turn me off."

Green eyes narrowed at the almost pitiful expression being shown to him.

Even when he _slept_ , he was still recording. The several hours spent powered down were several hours missing from his "life". He needed to fill that void; he didn't want any more voids.

Radboud exhaled deeply. "Stay," he ordered, rolling his chair away from where he worked. He stood and walked out of the room, heading for the bathroom to wash up and collect the necessary items. Kotetsu gripped the pillow tightly after hearing the door open. "At least you understand the situation now. You're not our friend, and we're not yours." The bed dipped. "Sit up."

Kotetsu did as he was told, his eyes empty as he stared at the younger NEXT. Radboud sniffed, wordlessly holding out his arms to tell their prisoner to do the same. He took Kotetsu's fisted hand, using it to turn the other's forearm to better survey the damage. The skin was torn in certain places. Where it wasn't, there were angry welts of varying sizes. He had no comments; they would simply bounce off the empty shell seated before him.

Radboud worked in silence, making sure to thoroughly, but gently, rub the healing ointment into Kotetsu's ravaged skin. He held Kotetsu's left hand, turning it over so the palm was face down. His interest was in the silver band. "Have you figured out how you feel about Barnaby? He's figured out his feelings… for you."

Kotetsu blinked, slowly, and met the green-eyed gaze. They weren't the same color as Barnaby's, but they reminded him of the blond. He missed those eyes glaring at him. "I… want to be back at his side," he spoke, his voice cracking. "I don't care that I'm losing my powers. I don't… Bunny…"

Radboud sighed. He released Kotetsu's hand and reached up, cupping the man's face. "Tell him that… if you see him again."

 _If_. Kotetsu squeezed his eyes shut, ducking his head.

Radboud leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Kotetsu's. He pulled away, standing from the bed immediately. "Apologize to Evy when she gets back," he stated, walking out. He had to finish _the other's_ repairs and send him back out. As though someone else read his mind, his phone sang and he reached for it where it was nestled in the back pocket of his jeans. Scowling at the name, he accepted the call.

"Just a little mishap. I'm doing damage repair – He's fine and we've still got our prisoner – Yeah, whatever. How 'bout you send your lackeys back out to cause more destruction and mayhem?" Radboud's scowl remained as he made his way back into his workroom. "I'm not giving his blueprints to Rotwang. I'll make a simplified version, you can have those." The green eyes narrowed. "You can't threaten me. I'm the keeper of your secret. Remember that!" He ended the call, resisting the urge to throw his phone. He caved, hurling the device across the room. It smashed into the wall, shattering into pieces that scattered. The android smirked, somehow amused at seeing his master crack.

"Shut up," Radboud spat at him.

"No words left my mouth."

"Shut up before I really do scrap you, just to prove a point."

The manmade machine sighed, sitting up straight. "Am I finished? Bunny keeps calling. I want to tell him I'm fine."

The NEXT ran a hand over his short-cropped auburn hair, looking around the well lived-in space. He spotted a box of gauze and smirked. The tear hadn't quite sealed, but it was on its way. Radboud retrieved the box, knocking one out into his hand as he headed for the dark figure. "You want to be more human, look it. Act it."

**X X X**

"Are you really that clumsy?" Barnaby pushed his glasses up, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kotetsu grinned sheepishly, touching the bandage covering his cheek. He winced, forcing the blond to ease his hand away. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Considering what happened yesterday, and… the kidnapping." Barnaby shook his head, willing the distressing thoughts away.

Kotetsu smiled, taking Barnaby's hands in his own. "I'm not leaving. You can't get rid of me that easily." He tugged, bringing the younger man close against his chest.

Barnaby didn't try to escape from the embrace, but there was a quiet voice at the edge of his subconscious, whispering to him. He ignored it and let the hug continue for a few more moments before pulling away. "Maybe we should do something _away_ from the office today," he suggested with a small smile.

Kotetsu grinned. "Like a date?"

Barnaby pressed his lips into a thin line before his expression softened, his smile warmer than before. "Something like that."

"Fantastic!" Kotetsu circled around the blond, placing his hands to Barnaby's shoulder to steer him out of the office and down the hall to the elevator. He chattered away, occasionally running his knuckles gently across the bandage on his cheek; a subconscious effort to let Barnaby see that he was indeed human.

Kotetsu offered up his car for use, but Barnaby waved him off, leading the way to his cherry red sports car. "I was the one that invited you out," was his excuse.

Kotetsu grinned at him over the top of the car before they had to break gazes to climb into their respective seats. "Do you even know where we're going?" he chuckled.

"The park?" Barnaby mumbled, shrugging lightly as he slipped the key into the ignition. His frown vanished as he smiled at his passenger. "I'll know when we get there, so just sit back and try not to hurt yourself in my car." Kotetsu pulled his seatbelt across, buckling in, and shot Barnaby a thumbs-up with a wide grin. The blond shook his head and pulled out of the parking garage.

**X X X**

Kaede would probably be grounded for life, but she desperately wanted to see her father, up close and personal, to make sure he was really all right. She'd gone to school as her grandmother had wanted, but instead of going home, she headed for the train station. Bundled down from head to toe against the wind, nobody recognized her to stop her. Kaede tucked herself into the corner of her seat, watching the world go by with a small smile on her face; she'd be seeing her father again.

**X**

The second Kaede stepped off the platform and onto the train to make her way to Sternbild, Radboud was alerted via the security cameras he had oh-so-diligently re-wired. "Why don't children listen?" he scoffed. He rolled his chair to another table, booting the computer located there. "Look up, girls." Hoping Dark Star and Evelyn were still in the Silver Stage, Radboud hacked several of the video screens located—hopefully—where the girls might be.

Dark Star was tossing back the last remnants of her soda when she noticed the stream of characters running beneath an ad for clothing on the screen across the street. "Huh… I'm not good with kids." She turned away and smirked at the waitress nearby, lifting her hand to signal that she was ready to order.

Evelyn was already on her way to the station after reading the coded message; she knew her friend would never take the job.

**X X X**

Barnaby wasn't sure what brought him back to the skating rink, given the connections it had with his sordid past, but they were here, and he felt at ease. He glided slowly across the ice, Kotetsu striding ahead of him. Barnaby smiled as he watched the older man, amused at his child-like behavior. The brunet slowed, spinning on the ice to face him. A wide grin split Kotetsu's face as he waved excitedly.

Barnaby chuckled, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He gave himself an extra push to catch up. "Are you showing off or just having fun?" he asked after reaching the other's side.

"A little of both," Kotetsu laughed. He reached out, grasping Barnaby's hand.

The young man told himself Kotetsu's fingers were cold because of their surroundings and the weather outside that accompanied it. Barnaby also realized that Christmas was just over a week away and he wasn't feeling any of the fear and anxiety that he usually did this time of the year. Samantha always told him he was welcome to come over for Christmas dinner, but he always refused; searching for his parents' murderer had been imperative. But Jake Martinez was gone and, unless something else cropped up, he would be free Christmas day.

Barnaby's fingers curled around Kotetsu's, drawing a red-eyed glance from the older man. "If you're not busy," he began, looking away for a second to gather his thoughts. "I've told you about Samantha, right? Well, she's having a party. I'm sure you can guess what kind. But I extend an invitation, for you to join me." Kotetsu stared blankly and Barnaby found that the flip-flop of his stomach was different; he wanted to empty it, of all its contents. "If you can't—" he began hastily.

Kotetsu grinned. "That's a big step for a second date."

Barnaby's entire frame relaxed and he had to right himself before he slipped on the ice. "Why do you insist on labeling our outings?" He eased his hand away from Kotetsu's, turning to skate away, but the chilled fingers took his once again, halting any movement.

Kotetsu tugged, bringing the blond as close as possible. His black and red hat was tipped backwards as he pressed his forehead against Barnaby's. "Maybe… I'm hoping you'll think of labeling these outings… as dates."

Barnaby's eyes widened, but Kotetsu was gone before he could comment, gliding away, mingling with other skaters. He pushed off, giving chase, and spent the remainder of the evening doing so.

**x**

"Why don't you spend the night? I'm worried about you." Barnaby's hand hovered over the patch on the side of his partner's face. Kotetsu didn't flinch away this time. He tilted his head, making contact with Barnaby's hand, and leaned into the touch. "Only if you'll have me."

Barnaby had no experience with this kind of situation, but he's never let such a silly reason stop him before. He slid his hand down the side of Kotetsu's neck, letting it rest on his shoulder, and slowly leaned in, tilting his head to avoid the brim of Kotetsu's hat. Their warm breaths mingled, but their lips never touched. Barnaby pulled away as Kotetsu fumbled to retrieve his ringing phone.

The screen darkened the moment he brought the device into his line of vision, but not before he caught the name of his caller. "Wrong number," he laughed sheepishly, waving his phone for Barnaby to see. "They hung up."

The blond nodded stiffly, unsure of what face to show the older man.

"Do you still want me to spend the night?" he questioned. 

"I don't trust myself," Barnaby admitted, averting his eyes to stare at the cement floor beneath his boots. "So… no. I'm sorry."

Kotetsu smiled, reaching out to cup Barnaby's cheek. He brushed his thumb beneath Barnaby's eye in a gentle caress. "I respect your wishes… this time. We're going to work on that, though: Barnaby Brooks Jr. doesn't trust himself—something's wrong." Barnaby managed a small smile and Kotetsu grinned. "There you are." He bumped their noses before pulling away. "Come on, let's go. Don't forget you have to take me back to my car." 

Barnaby rolled his eyes, but led the way to his sports car. The drive back to Apollon Media was uneventful, but filled with chatter from Kotetsu. Barnaby actually missed the white noise when the older man climbed out of the car. 

"See you tomorrow?" Kotetsu started walking backwards, back to where he knew his car was located.

Barnaby nodded, never looking away. Not even after the other had turned his back and began jogging eccentrically between cars. Once he could no longer see Kotetsu, Barnaby slipped back into his own car, staring at his hands clutching the steering wheel. He groaned, laying his head down atop them.

The dark figure leaned against the borrowed SUV, a phone in his hand. Not _his_ phone, or the replica he was given, but a special phone that couldn't be traced. The bored look on his face remained even after the call was answered. "I need a favor. I need Radboud out of the apartment." He paused, listening, and slumped lower against the door. "I need some time with the prisoner and I won't get it if he's there. Call him in. Tell him you want to talk." He smirked, remembering his creator's earlier reaction. "I'm sure he'll get scared. And if you need something extra…" His fingers ghosted over the phone tucked away in his pocket. "I think the daughter's back in town."

**X X X**

Kotetsu heard the approaching footsteps and pushed himself into a sitting position. Radboud appeared in the doorway of the room, dressed for an evening stroll. He looked apologetic and Kotetsu found out why soon enough. The dark clone appeared behind him, smiling innocently with _his_ face.

"I have to step out, and the girls aren't back yet." That was all the explanation the young man provided. Expression guarded, he pushed past his own creation to make his way outside. The front door opened, then closed, the sound distant and dull.

Kotetsu licked his chapped lips before worrying the bottom one between his teeth. His actions were copied and he looked away.

"We need to kiss."

Kotetsu's head snapped up and he found the other still smiling sweetly as he moved into the room. He idly wondered if he'd ever be able to look into a mirror again without feeling disgust. The folding chair was dragged out, and the dark copy sat in it, just so he could remain upright with the proper support.

"Come here."

Kotetsu's arms were still unbound, which made it easier for him to climb from the bed. He hesitated after standing, swaying a little on his feet. Fingers curled around his wrist, dragging him the final steps, and a strong arm snaked around his waist after he dropped into Ebitsu's lap.

"Close your eyes."

Kotetsu did as he was told.

"It should be easy to picture him, since he's probably all you think about. Kiss me... like you would kiss him."

' _Bunny_...' Kotetsu reached out blindly, cupping the other's face between his hands. He would be gentle because, just like a real bunny, Barnaby would scare easily. He leaned in, exhaling softly, before his lips pressed against the other's. Warm. They were warm. ' _Bunny_?' Kotetsu's eyes slowly opened and he sat back after staring into the crimson irises. He was still close enough to see the light reflected in them.

Ebitsu smirked, keeping the man from falling off his lap with a steady arm. "You're so cute. It's amazing the entire city isn't after you." Kotetsu remained silent, gaze lowered. Chilled fingers cupped his chin, forcing him to meet the ruby-eyed gaze. "You should try to loosen up, especially after I went through so much trouble of getting us privacy, too."

Kotetsu's fingers dug into his hip as he held onto any sound that would betray him.

"Maybe if I tell you… Bunny tried to kiss me today."

Kotetsu stiffened, releasing his grip on his leg to ball his hands into tight fists. He kept his head lowered.

"We were interrupted, and I'm glad. I want to kiss him, like _you_ would."

"…can't," Kotetsu choked out. He whimpered, screwing his eyes shut as his hair was snatched and his head painfully dragged backwards.

"Why not?" Ebitsu asked, each word stressed.

"Because… you're not… Bunny."

He laughed harshly, " _That's_ your excuse? Pathetic…" The grip on his hair tightened and Kotetsu found his breath stolen away by the mouth crashing against his. His hands rose, angry half-moon welts on the palms, and he let them rest on the broad shoulders, gripping the material of the shirt.

This wasn't how he kissed. Kotetsu's lips parted under the forceful tongue and he breathed through his nose. "…stop." The fingers in his hair tightened and more pained noises tumbled from his bruised, swollen lips. "Stop… Let me…" The pain on his scalp lessened and the Hero breathed a soft sigh of relief. Kotetsu stared at _himself_ —a dark, malicious version—and slid his hands slowly upward. His movements stalled after his fingers curled around the other's neck.

Ebitsu smirked, tilting his head to further expose his throat. "Do it. It would be so easy, wouldn't it? Just cut off a few more second to your time… End my reign."

Kotetsu's fingers trembled, tightening. His thumbs pressed against the Adam's apple that had no reason to bob. Machines didn't breathe nor swallow, so why…?

"Save your tears," Ebitsu whispered, lifting his hands to the crook of Kotetsu's elbows. He pulled downward, forcing the space between them to shorten. "You'll need them later."

Kotetsu released a shuddering breath and let his hands continue traveling upward until he cupped his own face. He closed his eyes, drawing minute strength from Barnaby's smile, and closed the space between them. The warmth almost fooled him into believing the recipient of his kiss was real. Instead of running away, though, he accepted the false truth. Kotetsu drew himself higher, a thumb moving in a gentle caress across the other's cheek.

Ebitsu read it as a sign to open his mouth, and he did. The tentative brush of tongues elicited a better reaction from him than his own forceful behavior. He slid his hands up to Kotetsu's shoulders, then down to the narrow waist, dragging the man higher on his lap. Kotetsu's tongue swept over every inch of his mouth, curling against his tongue, fueling him to once again attempt to control the kiss. His actions were more reserved, even when he sucked Kotetsu's tongue into his mouth. The moan that followed sparked something inside of him, and he arched up in the seat, lifting his hands to tangle them in the dark, chestnut hair. Kotetsu mirrored his actions, grinding down. There was no fear of being powered down as the man's hand curled around his neck a second time.

' _This isn't me_ …' His conscience revived, Kotetsu attempted to free himself, but he wouldn't be released. He pushed feebly at the droid's shoulders and was allowed a little leeway for breathing. Before he could speak, Kotetsu was easily lifted—his legs automatically wrapped around Ebitsu's waist, earning him a leering grin—and carried the short distance to the bed, where he was deposited. He attempted to curl up, but Ebitsu followed, forcing his legs apart. 

Kotetsu blinked in surprise after finding Barnaby kneeling above him, lifting his hips to allow his pants to be removed.

Ebitsu smirked, not realizing the man's mental state had been compromised. "So eager... I don't even have to threaten you." He wrapped his fingers around Kotetsu's half-hard member, tugging gently a few times, watching as he worked it to full hardness.

Kotetsu opened his mouth to speak, gasping as his hips left the bed. "You... You need..."

Ebitsu couldn't hide his surprise. "I'm not..."

"You are." Kotetsu managed to free himself, rising onto his hands and knees. He turned, crawling his way across the bed, and cupped the obvious bulge in the dark trousers, glossy golden eyes staring up into crimson ones.

Ebitsu huffed out a laugh, grinning. "Somehow... I don't want to fake it with you, but only Radboud can 'get me off', so to speak. It's... different."

"I… can try." The mention of his captor's name did nothing to bring him back, and Kotetsu reached for the other's fly, ready to undo it. He faltered when another hand landed on his. Transparent, he felt nothing, but his heart clenched as he recognized the wedding band. He pulled away sharply, lifting himself into a kneeling position. His mind clear, he stared at his dark reflection with fear.

Ebitsu hummed, a long, drawling sound. "The moment's gone. I was going to be on the receiving end, just because you were so willing, but now I have to take what I want."

"Wouldn't it be better… if you just let me go to Bunny? Just once," Kotetsu pleaded. "You can record my genuine reaction and use that. Just let me see him _once_." He had backed himself into the wall after the predator began advancing. "I won't tell him anything. I just want to tell him how I feel."

Ebitsu's eyes narrowed as he processed the information in hopes of arriving at a reasonable conclusion. He scowled down at the human. "Fine. You can see him tonight. _Don't_ do anything to force our hand. We're not meant to kill you."

Kotetsu nodded. He remained in his current position until he realized the other wasn't moving. He glanced at him and found the ruby eyes focused on his lap… where he was still aroused. "I can—"

"I don't want you to. Come back over here. Or do you want me to come over there?"

Kotetsu couldn't answer such a question fast enough, and found himself trapped, arms pinned against the wall at the wrists by one hand. The other was wrapped around his erection, its gentle movements frustrating, as his body refused to listen to him and just became more aroused. Ebitsu smirked, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Kotetsu's lips. He tightened his fingers around the hard length, brushing his thumb over the leaking head, and was rewarded with a ragged gasp panted directly into his ear.

"I just want to stretch this moment out as long as possible."

"Don't…"

He couldn't. Ebitsu pumped his hand faster, each time stimulating the sensitive head of Kotetsu's cock with a swipe of his thumb. The body beneath him writhed, a whine filling his ear. He really would have liked playing with his toy a bit longer, but time had now become limited. His fingers unfurled from around Kotetsu's wrists as he lowered himself, stopping only after nestling himself between the man's thighs. It only took a few firm sucks before Kotetsu spiraled over the edge, left panting where he slumped against the wall. Again, Ebitsu swallowed his spoils, wiping a hand across the back of his mouth as he climbed from the bed. "Bathroom," he ordered, walking out.

**x**

Having cleaned himself up and dressed in clothes obviously borrowed from Radboud—dark blue jeans and a black hoodie with a graphic design running down the left sleeve—Kotetsu took a hesitant glance into the bathroom's mirror. He looked like a shell of his former self. Even with the hot shower that freshened him up a little, there was still evidence of bags beneath his eyes. ' _He might not think I'm… me_.'

Noticing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Kotetsu turned and faced his unwanted shadow. The android inclined his head, wordlessly beckoning him over. Kotetsu obliged, trying not to drag his feet as he did so. The hood was tossed onto his head when he passed, tugged down to cast shadows across his face. After that, they headed out into the night.

Kotetsu had no recollection of how they moved through Sternbild and its Stages, but he found himself in an elevator, riding to the penthouse suite, hood off and dangling down his back. The elevator doors opened and he was greeted with a worried Barnaby. Kotetsu smiled and reached out, cupping the blond's face between his hands, stopping any words meant to be spoken. He pulled him forward, unconsciously licking his lips before pressing their foreheads together. "Sorry to bother you so late. I just… I wanted to see you."

"You saw me earlier. Is everything okay?"

"I… missed you." Kotetsu exhaled deeply. "I don't want to be apart."

"You're scaring me." Barnaby eased himself away from the older man, giving him a quick onceover before brushing back the dark bangs to take Kotetsu's temperature. He lifted his free hand to his own forehead, gauging the difference. "Your temperature seems normal enough. You look fatigued, though." Barnaby frowned. "Did you go straight home after we parted ways?" He cupped Kotetsu's chin, tilting his head to study at his cheek. The gauze was missing, but the area wasn't bruised. 

Kotetsu grinned sheepishly, stepping out of the grasp. "I did, but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Barnaby's died on his lips. He lowered his hands to his side, eyes wide. "Kotetsu?"

"Bunny."

Barnaby closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth of the fingers against his cheek. He leaned into the touch, recalling the lost moment in the parking garage. His lips parted expectantly and he was rewarded with a gentle kiss. Kotetsu kept it chaste—a firm press of lips only. The feeling was different than kissing the android; different than kissing a woman, but pleasant all the same, because it was someone he cared for. Kotetsu knew he had to be strong, for Barnaby's sake. He grinned against the blond's lips, pulling away long enough to catch Barnaby's eye. The moment was fleeting, however, because Barnaby averted his gaze. Instead, he showed Kotetsu a red-tipped ear that told the older man he was blushing.

Barnaby cleared his throat. "We should... probably talk—"

Kotetsu slid his arms around Barnaby, squeezing tightly, before holding him at arm's length. "Let's put you to bed," he declared, his smile wide. Barnaby nodded in agreement. He allowed himself to be led to the bedroom, where he was promptly tucked into bed.

Kotetsu stood at the edge of the bed, looking at the blond that stared questioningly back at him. It was the fear of know that this could be his final time with the young man to made him climb into bed beside Barnaby. Gently, he removed Barnaby's glasses. "Sleep. I'll stay with you, promise." A soft press of lips to Barnaby's temple followed his words. "And don't forget me…"

Barnaby wanted to question the man about his choice of words, but all he could do was enjoy the heat that encompassed him, lulling him back to sleep.

Kotetsu waited a few minutes before carefully edging away from the sleeping young man. It pained him to climb from the bed—to walk back out of Barnaby's life, but if he didn't do it willingly, the extraction would be even more painful. He walked out of the elevator after it arrived at the ground floor, trying not to drag his feet as he made his way to his escort. The hood was replaced, casting shadows across his weary features, and they walked out together in silence.

**X**

The red eyes never once looked away from the man sleeping curled on his side; a habit formed from having his arms bound for almost a month. As an android, even with an AI, was he capable of having feelings? He was processing information—thinking. Barnaby was his goal, and he wanted to achieve his goal. "Kotetsu" was in his programming, and he _needed_ his programming. Did he really want them both, or was he jealous at the affection meant only for "Kotetsu"? The android's eyes narrowed into a glare as he continued to stare at the sleeping NEXT.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  


* * *

Kotetsu should have been accustomed to having an occupied bed, but he was still startled after waking and staring at himself. Ebitsu's eyes snapped open and his crimson gaze was immediately fixed on the NEXT. Kotetsu swallowed thickly, trying to inch towards the edge of the bed. "I have to pee…" he muttered.

"You don't," Ebitsu told him. Kotetsu smart retort of 'how would you know' was already being answered, "I did a quick body scan and there are no signs that point toward a need to relieve yourself. You are, however, excited…"

Kotetsu closed his eyes, willing away his morning arousal; his body betrayed him, as his mind was filled with wonderful memories of the limited time he'd spent with Barnaby.

His savior came in the form of a very pissed off and groggy Radboud. "Get up, get out," the young man grumbled, stifling a yawn. Obediently, and without hesitation, the android rose from the bed, climbing off to walk across the room. He stopped at his creator's side for a few moments, watching as Kotetsu turned over to sit up, before moving on, back to the workshop, where he would probably be chastised; threatened.

Radboud stared at Kotetsu through narrowed eyes before sighing deeply. "Evy's with your daughter."

Kotetsu froze, his honey golden eyes wide.

"Relax," the younger NEXT scoffed. "She's safe. I'm sure Ebitsu knows she's already back in town, so there's no point whispering." Radboud knew the android was eavesdropping.

"Did you—"

Radboud drew a finger across his throat, ordering the man to be silent. He moved closer, trapping Kotetsu's head as he leaned in, their lips brushing. "She's fine," he whispered. There was a deeper meaning behind those two words; _don't talk about it. We know of your daughter's abilities, but_ he _doesn't._ Kotetsu smiled his understanding and the young man found himself grinning. He pushed Kotetsu away, shaking his head at the man before walking out. 

Radboud never made it back to his workroom. He locked the door from the outside, collapsing face first onto his bed. It was only by the grace of some deity that he escaped without catastrophe after visiting his benefactor last night. That, and his abilities kept him standing on the ceiling, glaring down at the old man below. Radboud rolled over, but quickly turned back onto his stomach, groaning into his pillow.

**X X X**

"When can I see my father?" Kaede's eyes followed the redhead that moved back and forth in the kitchenette of Kotetsu's apartment.

Evelyn shot the girl a bright smile before continuing her preparation of brunch. "Soon. He's still recovering."

Kaede fisted her hands tightly atop the countertop before relaxing. The moment was short-lived as her mind went into sudden overdrive. What was real and what was fake? Had her father really been kidnapped? The possibility of it happening right after her last call to him was a high one, and she was starting to distrust 'coincidences'. "Evelyn. Is my father really still working as a Hero?"

Evelyn had years of practice perfecting her many masks, but this was Kotetsu's child, and she couldn't bring herself to lie. "No," she stated without waver. She turned after hearing the soft grunt of effort. "Please eat before you leave."

Kaede frowned at her, but turned around, climbing back onto the stool. "You're not going to stop me?"

"No." Evelyn slid the omelet out of the skillet and onto the waiting plate. She then placed the dish in front of the child, her expression blank. "It's not my place to do so."

Kaede acknowledged the statement with a slight nod, picking up the fork. A soft 'itadakimasu' left her lips and she was graced with a small smile from her temporary guardian. Despite seeing the young woman smile before, this one was genuine. She grinned in return before partaking in her meal. Evelyn had smiled because she remembered Kotetsu uttering the same phrase their last moment sitting together and eating.

Kaede's plans were crushed after the television behind her announced that the Heroes were being called to action. She placed the fork down on the plate, turning on the stool to get a better view. Evelyn remained behind the counter, leaning against it, and watched along.

**X X X**

Sky High was first on the scene, but the villain had yet to be determined—had yet to be found. Sky High hovered, his gaze focused on the building that had had all the windows on its west side shattered. There was no evidence of the origin of attack, and no indication of attack type. Was it the same invisible attack that stopped Blue Rose? Sky High glanced down, eyes wide behind the mask of his helmet. His suit… was vibrating? His jetpack—which he wanted to desperately remove for fear of it exploding—confirmed his thoughts as it rattled against his suit.

Sky High opened his comm-line to communicate with the others, only to wince as he was forced to endure an endless whining beep. The vibrations grew until he found himself propelled across the sky, crashing into the side of the damaged building. His monitors were offline—static filled the screen—so he had no idea what could have hit him. His ears were still ringing. Something— _someone?_ —was trying to get through the ringing.

"…eam! Sky High! It's a NEXT with a Sonic Scream!"

"Rock Bison…" Sky High pulled himself from the wall, startled when he began to plummet. Pulling up his systematics, he realized his jetpack had taken most of the damage and no longer functioned. He gathered enough air to keep himself from dropping too swiftly, landing and stumbling forward. Strong hands steadied him and he could only hope Rock Bison knew he smiled at him from inside his helmet.

"We're trying to locate him or her—Origami Cyclone is," Rock Bison told him.

"It's a long-distance attack. And they would be located somewhere high, since I was in the sky."

Rock Bison removed his hands from Sky High's shoulders once the other Heroes began arriving on the scene. Wild Tiger hopped from his sidecar once Barnaby stopped, arms held high above his head. In his hands was a replacement jetpack. He spoke through a private comm so the cameras wouldn't pick it up, "Your company's president practically threw it at us. He said to get you back in the air!"

Sky High laughed.

**X**

Kaede's gaze was focused on the masked face of Wild Tiger being broadcasted, possibly worldwide. "That's not my dad?"

"No," Evelyn replied softly.

The mannerisms and behavior—even the laughter the camera crew managed to capture—told the child otherwise. Kaede wasn't going to ask who was behind the mask. Folding her hands in her lap, she waited with bated breath to see if they would find the criminal.

**X**

Before Wild Tiger could reach Sky High with the replacement pack, he was thrown off his feet by the invisible attack, the jetpack skidding across the ground while he himself narrowly avoided crashing into the motorcycle and sidecar they arrived in.

"Found him!" Origami Cyclone broadcasted to them all. At the same time, miles from their current location, a cloud of smoke rose above the shortest buildings.

"Of course they work as a team," Barnaby scoffed.

"You boys stay over there," Blue Rose sang through their open com. "The girls will handle this guy." There was a moment of silence before a soft laugh was heard. "That means Fire Emblem _is_ with us." The air crackled with lightning, followed by a wall of flames rising high.

Sky High managed to reach his jetpack without incident, quickly working with Rock Bison to replace the damaged one. "Origami Cyclone! Your coordinates!"

"Bu–busy…!" His yell was cut short by a whine and crackle of static.

Sky High took to the air, shouting own to the other Heroes that he was going to find Origami Cyclone. Wild Tiger— _Ebitsu_ —had the coordinates, having tracked the young NEXT's suit, but what would be the fun of ending the game so early? His smirk hidden behind the faceplate of his helmet, he placed a hand to Barnaby's shoulder. "We should help him! Take another route, just in case this guy tries to escape."

"That's a pretty sound plan," Barnaby told him.

"H–hey! My reasoning is always sound!"

"Stop trying to pick a fight, and hurry up." Barnaby had already deployed his gatling gun and was swinging for the nearest rooftop.

"Bunny!" Wild Tiger gave chase.

**X X X**

It took over an hour before the NEXT was captured. Everyone, at one point, had gotten blasted by the sonic waves, sonic booms, banshee screams—everything. Keith's hearing suffered the most damage. He left with Antonio, who offered to escort him home.

Kotetsu sat at his desk, head between his knees, groaning loudly. "Why… do we still have to do desk work?"

"Because it needs to be done," Barnaby sighed. He winced at the loud thud that rocked their joined desk, slipping from his chair to assist the man rolling on the floor and cradling his head. "If you weren't behaving like a child, this wouldn't have happened."

Having kept his distance from the desk, his grumblings caused him to roll forward, back to where he'd hit his head on the underside after trying to sit up.

Barnaby smirked. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Kotetsu sat up sharply, his pain forgotten, red eyes sparkling. "Yes, please."

Barnaby chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You're fine. Get up, Kotetsu. The sooner you finish your paperwork, the sooner you can leave and go home."

Kotetsu pouted as he watched the blond rise. "You promised me a kiss…"

"Kotetsu. Get up."

With a huff, Kotetsu struggled back to his feet, drawing his chair closer to the desk before taking a seat. A shadow fell across his desk and he lifted his head to find Barnaby leaning down towards him. Kotetsu smiled against the lips pressed to his. Barnaby pulled away, settling into his chair without another word. Kotetsu attempted to roll closer, but was thwarted by Barnaby's foot keeping his chair at bay.

"We've accumulated enough dates and you jumped to third base—that's what this is?"

"This…" Barnaby sighed, folding his hands atop his desk. "We really need to talk about this—about us."

Kotetsu looked thoughtful. "We're… dating, right? We're a couple?"

"Everything seems so sudden." Barnaby drew his hands together, interlocking his fingers. The office contained only them, as their third party was taking a break. "I think… the kidnapping made me realize just how much I needed you—wanted you to stay with me. I was terri—" Barnaby gasped softly at the arms that slid around his shoulders, holding him captive.

"I'm here," Kotetsu whispered against the shell of his ear. "I'll admit… it was difficult working with you when we were first partnered together."

Barnaby let out a soft laugh, "I think we both may have felt that way."

Kotetsu grinned, pressing his cheek against Barnaby's golden hair. "But I can't think of anywhere else to be than at your side."

Barnaby smiled, laying his hands over the arms across his chest. "I feel… the same way, Kotetsu."

Unseen, the doppelganger's smile slowly faded, but he kept holding on tight, not wanting to let go.

**X X X**

The bedroom door was thrown open, a slim figure darkening its doorway. "Tiger! Did you miss me? Huh?"

Kotetsu squinted at Dark Star, irritated that his precious and rare sleep was disturbed. "If I tell you I did, will you go away so I can go back to sleep?"

Dark Star blinked at him a few times, digesting her words. The smile started small, growing wider until she was showing her teeth as she grinned. "I missed you, too, Tiger! Sorry I'm not Evy, but I'm here to make sure you sleep well." She'd already made a pit stop at her room—the boots and jacket, even the skirt were gone, leaving her in a red tank top and black tights.

"I _was_ sleeping well…"

Dark Star walked over to the bed, standing beside it, arms crossed. Eyes hooded, Kotetsu stared back sleepily. "You want the wall or the edge?"

He answered her question without saying a word. Instead, he slid closer to the wall to leave room for her to climb in. Dark Star practically jumped in, the bed creaking as it bounced then settled. She turned onto her side, facing Kotetsu with a grin. Kotetsu closed his eyes, humming thoughtfully as he breathed in then breathed out. "You smell like perfume…"

A soft laugh came from the young woman. "Maybe I wanted to smell more like a lady to impress you."

Kotetsu couldn't stop the snort of disbelief that escaped him. "Smelling like a lady won't be enough. You have to act like one."

"Maybe… if they want me to be."

Slowly, Kotetsu opened his eyes, studying the girl across from him. What he saw was a teenager worrying over her first official crush. Dark Star caught him staring and masked her uncertainty with a grin. Kotetsu lifted a hand, tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear. He played with the fiery orange tips, smiling. "Don't change. If they don't want you for who you are, they don't deserve you."

Dark Star smiled, closing her eyes. "You're not so bad, Tiger. Now I see why everyone likes you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" the ex-Hero sighed.

"It's something about your personality," the girl continued. "Shut up and go to sleep now."

Kotetsu chuckled softly and left his hand where it had come to rest on the girl's shoulder. Maybe he could start over with this bunch—leave the life that was stolen from him behind and begin a new one. He would take his family, of course; they could all live in Oriental Town. It would be painful leaving his friends behind, but he was tired of being tormented by that demon wearing his face. And Barnaby…

Dark Star lifted a hand, covering the one whose fingers dug into her shoulder. "Do you want me to tell you a story to help you fall back asleep?" Kotetsu didn't answer, so she pressed on. "About nineteen years ago, a young baby girl was born to parents of bright eyes and blond hair. A religious couple. The child had brown eyes and jet black hair. She was… an anomaly, was what the neighbors would say. But they loved their daughter very much, and named her Evangeline. Evangeline Birdsong."

Kotetsu's fingers loosened against her shoulders and his smile grew a bit wider.

Dark Star rolling her eyes went unseen, but she plodded on with her tale. "Evangeline loved her parents as much as they loved her—as much as she thought they loved her. Her father witnessed her accidentally coming into her NEXT abilities. He smiled and told her they would keep it a secret from mommy and surprise her when the time was right. But even after HeroTV aired, even after Hero Academy opened, the time was never right. Evangeline then overheard both her parents praying one evening—praying for the disease to be purged from her body. She was old enough to do so… well, she thought she was, so she ran away…"

Dark Star trailed off when she realized the hand on her shoulder was merely _there_ and no longer _gripping_. She shook her head, wearing a lopsided smile. "Don't fall asleep when people are talking."

Kotetsu murmured softly but remained slumbering.

* * *

_Giggling, both Blue Rose and Dragon Kid exchanged a high five. Origami Cyclone smiled weakly at them. He had no strength left, but his heart was in the congratulations he offered the girls. Blue Rose noticed movement at the entrance of the meeting room and her face lit up. '_ Mr. Kotetsu! _' She wanted his praises as well. Quickly excusing herself, she rushed out, hoping to catch him before he could disappear. "Tiger…?"_

 _Wild Tiger paused in his strides, glancing over his shoulder. Blue Rose made no attempt to hide her displeasure at the company her dear Hero kept. Barnaby_ and _Maverick. Apollon Media's president never strayed far from the main building—or so Karina believed. "Blue Rose," Wild Tiger smiled. "Congratulations on your victory today!"_

_The young teen fought hard to keep her blush at bay, but she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "Thank you," she murmured softly, ducking her head._

_Wild Tiger laughed, walking back over to stand before her. "I guess age has nothing to do with true experience, huh?" Blue Rose's head snapped up, but the glare was wiped from her face after Wild Tiger's hand touched her cheek. "I need to become a Hero like you," he chuckled, letting his hand travel upward to rest atop the perfectly arranged blue hair._

_"You're a great Hero," Blue Rose whispered, her eyes glued to the older man's smiling face._

_Wild Tiger grinned. "Thank you."_

_"Kotetsu," Barnaby called out, reminding him there was somewhere he needed to be._

_"Ah! Coming!" With another laugh, Kotetsu hurried back to where the two men stood waiting. Maverick smiled politely, nodding his head at the teenager._

_Blue Rose returned the gesture, her thoughts now clear without Kotetsu invading them. He was still there, but only his touch. Karina touched a hand to her cheek before bringing it forward to star at it, her expression a blank canvas._

_That was how Nathan found her when he walked out of the main room of the Justice Tower. He wiggled his fingers in front of her face, smiling brightly when she slowly turned and looked at him. "What's wrong, darling?"_

_"Tiger's… cold."_

_Nathan chuckled, "It's Winter. Christmas is right around the corner. You should be at home, sweetheart. Spend time with your family."_

_Karina lowered her hand before giving the man her full attention and smiling at him. "You're right."_

_Nathan curled his gloved fingers against her chin before walking away down the hall. Warm. Even through the material of his glove, Karina had felt his warmth. Kotetsu's touch, despite there being nothing to bar skin to skin contact, had been cold._

_Blue Rose lifted her hand again, touching her cheek, only to press her fingers against her temple, wincing at the sharp pain within her skull. Eyes screwed shut, she witnessed an ice rose blooming in the darkness of her mind's eye. Her fingers fell to the rose earrings as she gasped out a sharp breath. Ice was normally cold, a fact she was well aware of, but the image she saw made her feel… warm. Karina shook her head, willing away the dull throbbing, and headed back into the semi-crowded room._

**X X X**

Tired of lying around and dwelling on the past, Karina stood from her bed, stretching to relax her muscles. Maybe if she stepped out, she could clear her head. A little white lie had her parents wishing her well as she left the house; _"I'm hanging out with Emily and Jane—at the sushi bar."_ Both of her friends were occupied that afternoon, one at a study program and the other with a date.

Karina clenched her hand tightly around her phone as she weaved through the bodies crowding the sidewalk, mindful not to bump into anyone. The option of going to said sushi bar was still open, and she would head there eventually, but she had a bit of time to herself and had never walked through Sternbild to admire it. A distant shout kept her thoughts from wandering back to Kotetsu and Karina lifted her head, glancing around curiously.

"Karina!" came again, but closer.

Karina locked eyes with a redhead and the young woman's nod let her know she was on the right track. A hand rose above the crowd—just barely—and Karina shifted her gaze, searching until she found herself staring at a bright-eyed child. A delicate eyebrow rose questioningly and she looked between the two strangers.

"Karina?" The brunette stopped before her and Karina leaned down to be at eye level. "You… don't know me." It started off as a question, but ended as a statement once the child found the answer she was looking for, possibly in the blank stare she continued to give her.

"Should I?" Karina inquired.

A hurt look flashed across the child's face, but was quickly masked with a smile. The smile made a familiar feeling spread through Karina, but she still didn't know the child. "No, I guess not."

"But you obviously know me," the Hero pointed out.

"Through a mutual friend. I'm sorry to have bothered you." The brunette folded her hands together and bowed politely. She straightened up, ready to move on.

Karina reached out and gasped as the ice rose once again bloomed brilliantly in her mind. She pulled her hand away from the child's shoulder, cradling it to her chest. "At least… tell me your name."

"Kaede." Another smile was thrown her way.

"Kae…de."

With a small wave, Kaede and her quiet companion walked away. Raising her hands to cup them before her face, Kaede blew out her breath, smiling at the cloud of condensation not caused by the weather of Sternbild.

Karina watched them go, turning the name over and over in her head, hoping it revealed something about the young girl that she was supposed to know. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, staring until the redhead disappeared from sight. Her confusion increased tenfold when her thoughts of 'Kotetsu' resurfaced and merged with the new thoughts of 'Kaede'. Both were obviously Japanese names—were they related? She shook her head, curls bounding, and reminded herself that citizens from Oriental Town could relocate if they wanted to. With a deep sigh, Karina continued her wandering.

**X X X**

Evelyn told herself she was not going against Radboud's wishes. His orders had been to retrieve Kaede from the train station, not detain her. She watched Kaede walk up to the stairs of Apollon Media, waving when she glanced back to pinpoint her location. Once the young girl continued her ascent, Evelyn ducked out f sight to keep a better eye on the child. Body glowing, she eased her consciousness through the foliage that landscaped the building. There wasn't much, and she could already tell there was no living plant inside the building. Evelyn returned to her given body, exhaling softly. ' _Be safe, Kaede_.' She decided it was time to head back home. Absently, she wondered if she would finally face her brother's true wrath for having let her charge go. The thought was whisked away as she remembered who else stayed at their apartment. Evelyn quickened her steps.

Kaede stared around the bustling building, smiling as she remembered her first visit. The smile turned solemn as she thought about how Karina hadn't remembered her. Sky High—would it be the same for him also? Balling her fists tightly at her sides, Kaede marched forward toward the reception desk.

The receptionist leaned forward to better see her, smiling as she did so. "Are you… lost?"

"No," Kaede stated firmly, stopping herself from glaring. "I'd like to see Barnaby."

The woman smiled brightly at her, an apologetic look in her eyes. "Barnaby's away at the moment. Are you a fan?"

"I'm more of a Wild Tiger fan," Kaede giggled, cocking her head slightly to one side.

The receptionist nodded her understanding. "They've been unstoppable lately, after finally getting back together. I believe he's also unavailable. If you wish to, you can return tomorrow. I'll let Mr. Maverick know a fan stopped by, and maybe he'll be able to grant you an audience with them."

"Thank you so much." Kaede gave a slight bow before turning and walking back out of the building. Standing at the top of the steps, looking down, she gripped the handles of her backpack tightly. What was _really_ going on? Evelyn had the answers, obviously, but she was gone—Kaede knew this for a fact. Was there no one she could turn to for answers? Choking off a sound of frustration, she started down the stairs, determined to figure things out on her own.

**x**

Kaede was sitting on the front steps of her father's apartment, knees hugged against her chest, hoping no one came by and questioned her. She'd already tried to call him once, but the call had been disconnected, so she saw no point in attempting a second time, especiall after what Evelyn had told her. Kaede brought her hands up, cupping them in front of her face, and blew out softly. There was a small cloud of condensation and she smiled, knowing the difference between the Winter's "cold" and Blue Rose's.

"You look... happy."

Kaede's head snapped up. Her shock gave way to relief and she grinned, standing from the steps. "I didn't think I would see you again."

Evelyn smiled, walking up the steps to meet her. "I thought about how angry Kotetsu would be because I left you all alone in the city. Also... I've become fond of you." She reached out to smooth a hand over the girl's head, but drew back, curling her fingers into a fist.

Kaede laughed, "You know about me, huh? Of course you do."

Evelyn's smile returned and she indicated to the door. "Let's go inside. I have something special for us to eat for dinner. I hope you like it."

"Considering breakfast, I think I will." Questions burned her tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. And Evelyn had already given her a great deal of information: Kotetsu was alive. She took the redhead's hand in her own, leading the way upstairs to the apartment.

* * *

Yuri Petrov was used to seeing Kotetsu standing before him at least once every two or three weeks, or whenever the Heroes were called out to assist. A month and a half had already passed and Wild Tiger had caused no property damage. It was suspicious. The man within the new suit was still "wild" with his actions and movements, but there was also a slight difference. He'd known Wild Tiger for years, and this man didn't feel like Wild Tiger. Yuri sat at his desk, ghosting through the files for Wild Tiger. The smiling face of the ruby-eyed brunet stared back at him.

"There's something... off." He touched the face on his monitor before turning it off and standing from his desk. Yuri picked up his briefcase, walking out of the dimmed office; it went dark after the door slid shut. He remained impassive as he found himself face to face with the same person that currently perplexed him.

Kotetsu grinned at him. "Judge Yuri. How… are you?"

"Fine," Yuri replied nonchalantly.

The stare-off continued for several excruciatingly long moments before the Hero laughed nervously. "I'm not used to see you… outside of the courtroom."

"Well, then. We shall be reacquainted soon enough. If you'll excuse me, Kaburagi."

Kotetsu stepped back, allowed the other man to pass. He stared after him, crimson eyes calculating.

**X X X**

Kotetsu was drawn from his slumber by the voices surrounding him. The last thing he remembered was Dark Star joining him in bed again. He let his eyes slowly open, surprised that there was no blazing sunlight for his eyes to adjust to, which meant the sun had yet to rise to officially start the new day. Kotetsu rolled over reluctantly, squinting so his eyes could adjust to the darkness. The dim light streaming in from the main room of the apartment helped him distinguish the trio of people standing several feet away. He sat up after realizing Evelyn was one of them. The dark clone regarded him for a second before returning his gaze to the brunette talking to him.

"You have to destroy something." Dark Star endured the blank stare for three seconds before reaching out to cuff the lifelike machine on the side of the head. She winced, shaking out her smarting fingers. "Destroy property! The real thing tends to leave destruction behind while he saves and captures. That vigilante judge is getting suspicious."

"Would you like me to level a building?"

"Level a...!" Dark Star sputtered, throwing her hands up in the air.

"That could work," Evelyn interjected quietly. "Or just the first few floors of an office building."

Kotetsu couldn't believe this conversation was taking place directly in front of him. Yes, Judge Yuri said he caused property damage, but it wasn't on purpose. Two girls and a _machine_ were planning how to do it! As Kotetsu listened, time and place came up, courtesy of Dark Star. "How—"

The overlapping voices silenced and all eyes were on Kotetsu as though just remembering he sat on the bed. He cleared his throat, not backing down. "Why—"

"To keep HeroTV on the air."

Evelyn and the fake Hero stepped apart from Dark Star to reveal a smirking Radboud. The oldest of the small group strolled forward until he reached the edge of the bed. Letting his shades slip down the bridge of his nose, he chuckled, "I thought you knew reality television was _fake_."

"But we..."

"Oh. You, the marvelous Heroes, are real, but most of your adventures are staged. The petty ones are just that—we have no control over them. But when the city decides to behave and there's nothing to broadcast, we send in the big guns—the more serious ones, rather. Jake was quite serious about destroying you all." A bemused look appeared on the young man's face, and he shielded his emerald eyes by pushing the sunglasses back up in place. "Benoit Depardieu was pretty serious, too." Radboud glanced over his shoulder, looking from sister to comrade. "Was he one of us, though?" He missed the way Kotetsu stiffened atop the bed, body taut as he remembered that humiliating defeat.

Dark Star shrugged, lifting her arms to tuck her hands behind her head.

"He was a serial killer," Evelyn replied. "Not a NEXT."

" _Right_ ," Radboud drawled.

"Why are you doing this...?" Kotetsu whispered.

Radboud turned slowly, facing their captive. "Why?"

"I thought I proved I wasn't like them."

The young man's lips stretched into a sneer. "You are an adult, and very much like them! Always trying to change us! Why can't we live as we please?!"

"Don't you?" Kotetsu countered, brows dipping as he frowned.

A strained, almost tearful laugh left Radboud. "No! We're not free... not at all! We're bound to this life I thought _might_ have been our shot at freedom. But adults are still dictating our lives!"

"Ray..." It was Dark Star's softest voice.

Radboud shook his head, backing away from the bed. "Gonna let you go," he mumbled

Evelyn's eyes widened. "Radboud...?"

"We're letting him go," Radboud repeated more firmly. He glared at the doppelganger. "Go back to those adults—both of you. You're my problem anymore..." Before anyone could protest, he brushed by them and out of the bedroom.

Evelyn stared at the real Kotetsu while Dark Star fixed her gaze on the fake one. _Shoo_ , she mouthed. With one last glance at the bed, the clone took his leave.

Evelyn lowered herself onto the bed, scooting across the mattress. At the same time, Kotetsu drew nearer to her. It had been almost two days since they'd last seen each other, and hadn't parted under good circumstances.

Kotetsu stared at his hands—at his wrists and forearms. He'd healed up since that night. "Sorry," he murmured. "About… that day. Things were…"

Evelyn placed her hands over his, shaking her head at him once he'd looked up at her. "There's no need to apologize. Remember? You're our prisoner." She smiled and Kotetsu couldn't help laughing.

"And your daughter's just like you," the redhead added.

Kotetsu let out a huff—probably meant to be a laugh, but he was grinning. "I don't think so. She's developed her own personality. She's not like me… More like her mother, but not quite so either."

"She has great parents…" Evelyn unconsciously smoothed her thumb over the smooth flesh on the inside of his wrist. "I like you, Mr. Kaburagi. We've studied you for so long, but the real you... no machine can duplicate this personality. It's always changing... for better! You've been here for so long and I'm just imagining if this is what it's like to have a fath—"

Evelyn gasped, her arms trapped between their bodies after Kotetsu enveloped her in a hug. Tears welled up in her eyes, falling down her cheeks and splashing onto his shirt, leaving dark stains. Kotetsu shushed her, guiding her head down onto his shoulder. "Cry, Evelyn. You haven't cried since they passed, have you? Cry. Let it all out." Evelyn's mask shattered and she sobbed, clinging tightly to his shirt sleeves.

The sound gripped at Dark Star's heart and she pushed away from outside wall. Hurrying out onto the roof of their apartment, the brunette's body shone orange and she screamed into the wind. Dark Star grew a black rock in the palm of her hand. She expanded it to the size of a beach ball before hurling it up towards the Gold Stage; she knew it would never reach. Once enough distance was created, she clenched her hand into a tight fist and the rock exploded in a burst of flames.

"It's like a firework."

Panting harshly, she turned and found Radboud sprawled on the floor of the roof, a few feet from the ledge. The light around her faded and she sank to her knees, slouching forward. "This was supposed to be fun. How did it end up this way...?"

"It's still going to be fun." Radboud chuckled, crossing his legs at the ankles and tucking his arms behind his head. "And we are going to support a different benefactor. Someone… that gives us something better… than material things."

Dark Star grinned, letting herself fall backwards onto the roof. "I like that plan."

Radboud made a grunt of effort as he flipped himself onto his feet. He hurried to the door, drawing it open, only to find Kotetsu on the other side, the man's hand poised as though he had been ready to open it himself. Reflexively, he scowled. " _Wat_?"

Kotetsu smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to point out that I know what you just said," he laughed. "Sometimes, when you and Evelyn get together, you switch back and forth between your native tongue and commonspeak." Radboud's grip tightened on the handle. "Also… I want to say… thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, old man." The soft chuckle stopped his forward advances and he glared over the tops of his shades. " _Wat nu_?"

"You called me 'old man'. Usually, you address me by my first name, but... it feels better hearing you call me that."

"You're weird, old man. _Bewegen_."

Kotetsu stepped aside so the young NEXT could pass.

Radboud bounded down the short flight of steps, trying to resist the urge to jump them all. No one but him was allowed in his workroom, and he'd created it so it would remain that way even if he happened to be absent. Body outlined in blue, he moved the _inside_ tumblers and locks of the door. Radboud pushed the door open, moving around random parts to reach the cluttered work desk. At the left of the desk were Kotetsu's cell phone and his Hero PDA band. Sitting, he took several minutes to activate both, deactivating the ones he'd made for _the copy_. He scooped them up, his body already glowing to lock the door as he left the room.

Kotetsu was now on the roof, but still standing by the entrance. Evelyn stood near Dark Star, who remained sprawled flat on the roof. Radboud held out his hands, grinning at the man's surprise. "Both work just fine."

"The Hero calls…"

"You'll get them, not him."

Kotetsu didn't even dwell on the difficulty of this plan. He slipped the phone into his pocket before putting the PDA band back on his wrist. "Thank you," he repeated, eyes narrowed in determination, even as he grinned.

"Can I... give you something for good luck?"

Kotetsu's shock was over the boy's hesitation. He could almost say Radboud looked shy. It was only now that he saw the sibling resemblance. He smiled, "Sure."

Radboud grinned, stepping into Kotetsu's personal space. The hand on his shoulder was his only warning before warm lips slanted over his. Dark Star shot up into a sitting position, unable to contain her grin. Evelyn covered her mouth, eyes wide. Radboud stepped back, pushing his shades into place over his eyes with his right hand. "Good luck, old man."

Kotetsu remained frozen in place, trying to piece together the events that had led up to this moment. He recalled his lips had been violated once before. His hands rose, the pads of his fingers touching his lips. The entire act was still a shock, but Radboud had been surprisingly gentle, given all they'd been through.

The copper-haired NEXT grinned. "Do you need more good luck?"

A wall of black rock shot up between the two men. Radboud looked around it, his eyebrows arched high, visible over his shades. Both Dark Star _and_ Evelyn were glowing. Kotetsu reached toward the structure, his interest in the thick needles protruding from it. He looked around for their source, but all he found was a small potted cactus near the patio set.

"She has the eyes to match," Dark Star sang. "The green-eyed monster!"

The light around Evelyn faded and she turned away from everyone, covering her ears. She didn't hear the approaching footsteps, and jumped at the light touch to her arm.

"Don't fight with your brother, Evelyn."

"Ja." A timid nod.

Kotetsu smiled, smoothing a thumb over her cheek. "So you're not left out…" He leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'll come by and visit, so make me some more of your homemade delicacies."

"Ja." Another nod, accompanied by a tear.

These weren't his enemies. They were wayward children, and he hoped he left a mark of influence on them. Kotetsu stopped before heading back inside, glancing at each individual that remained on the roof. Radboud's leering grin no longer made him feel uncomfortable. With a chuckle, Kotetsu ducked inside, hurrying down the stairs, through the apartment, and down to the streets below. ' _Bunny! I'm coming_!'

Hidden behind the tinted window of the black sedan parked on the side of the street, the android watched Kotetsu sprint down the sidewalk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Some of the dialogue was taken from the subs of the respective episodes._ I modified some words along the way, but there are phrases in there that go word for word.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

Kaede bounded down the stairs excitedly, the scents of breakfast—along with the sunlight streaming through the window—having roused her from sleep. "Evelyn! Can I have an omelet again? Dinner was also… ama…zing."

Kotetsu grinned at his daughter from behind the counter of the kitchenette. "Isn't her cooking the best? What'd you have for dinner?"

Kaede smiled, moving toward one of the stools. She climbed on. " _Slavinken_."

Kotetsu frowned. "No fair. Your meal is just one word."

Kaede's smile widened as she leaned forward, elbows atop the counter, head braced by her hands. "What did you have?"

"Voor… something-or-other."

" _Voorjaars groentesoep met balletjes_?" Kaede asked sweetly.

Kotetsu's mouth fell open. "How…? And why can you pronounce it so easily?!"

"Because, and this is the only time you'll hear me say it… I'm still young, so I'm like a sponge." Kaede laughed at her father's ever-changing expression; impressed, envious, but most of all, he was happy. This was their reunion—no tears were needed. She lifted her head from her hands, folding her arms atop the counter. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hotcakes," Kotetsu told her, hurriedly turning back around to tend to his meal. "Slightly well done hotcakes."

"I'm sure they taste just fine."

The hotcakes were served. Kotetsu took a seat on the opposite side of the counter, across from Kaede, and they settled in to enjoy their breakfast.

"I talked to Karina," Kaede stated once they were down to their last few pieces of hotcake. "She doesn't remember me." She pushed around a tiny piece, soaking up the remaining syrup, with no real intention of eating it. "Evelyn told me you weren't the one in Wild Tiger's suit."

Kotetsu was puzzled at the first statement. "Karina doesn't remember you? She asked about you plenty of times before…" He trailed off, dropping his head with a deep sigh. There were still important pieces missing from the situation. "So much has happened, Kaede. I don't know where to start. I never thought I would see you again."

"It's okay."

Kotetsu lifted his head and found his daughter standing at his side.

"It's okay," she repeated with a smile. "Because I'm here now, and we're together."

Kotetsu grinned, leaning over to bump his shoulder against hers. "Why are you so much cooler than me?"

"Just because." Kaede's grin slowly whittled away until only a look of understanding remained. "Do you want to tell me… about it?"

Kotetsu stared at his daughter—into her eyes. He saw his wife, smiling at him, telling him to do what he did best: be a Hero. "Yes."

For the remainder of the morning, father and daughter sat around—after cleaning up the kitchen—and caught up on the events of their lives; events that seemed to be intricately woven together. Kotetsu told Kaede of the kidnapping, his kidnappers—including Evelyn, and the android. When Kaede asked, he couldn't answer her question of why Karina didn't remember her, but promised they would find out _together_.

**X**

It was on their way to Apollon Media that Kotetsu pulled off to the side and parked, so they could both stare at the breaking news taking over the monitors. His face was planted all over the screen, "Fugitive On The Run" heading up the shot. Beneath the image was his name; below that, his crime.

"Wanted for the attempted murder of 68-year-old Samantha Taylor," Kaede read softly.

All Kotetsu could see was _himself_ , blood red eyes glowing as _he_ smiled darkly. "Not me… _He_ did it. Samantha… That was Barnaby's guardian! They're—"

"Shh," Kaede hissed, quickly glancing around. Luckily for them, everyone's attention was captured by the broadcast, so none of the loitering citizens reacted to his outburst. Kotetsu bit down on his lip, silencing himself, and watched as the broadcast continued.

The image spun—his so-called mug shot moved to the upper right corner of the screen—to reveal the live coverage of Samantha's house, police "caution" tape stretched across the front porch, police cruisers parked outside, and officers checking for more evidence. "Kotetsu T. Kaburagi's fingerprints were found on a fireplace poker, which is believed to be the assault weapon, as well as in the victim's home, the scene of the crime."

Kotetsu ducked back into his SUV, clutching desperately at the steering wheel. "How…?" he choked out. "I… I didn't—would never!"

Kaede was calmly closing her car door when static crackled through the vehicle, its source: the radio. Voices could barely be heard through the noise, then very clearly: " _Sorry! Okay?!_ "

Kotetsu stared, wide-eyed, at the radio. "Radboud?"

" _Yes, old man. Samantha's as safe as she can be, recovering at the hospital._ Ster _'s watching over her to make sure no one tries again. The other adult… He's… using Ebitsu. He… is you, so he possesses your fingerprints. Evy and I reached her before he could finish the job_."

Kaede hunched her shoulders up to her ears, drawing inward. There was another slight crackle, followed by another reluctant apology from the unseen NEXT.

"Is Evelyn with you?" Kotetsu asked, leaning closer to the radio. His eyes flickered up at the nearest monitor, which could be seen through the windshield. His face was still on the screen, broadcasting his location. Thank goodness they'd left the house when they did. Evelyn's soft voice brought him back from the horror that continued to plague his life. He smiled weakly. "Evy. I need you to look after Kaede for me—"

"Dad!" Kaede gaped at him.

He gave her a glare in return. "I don't want you getting involved any more than you already are."

"That's not fair!" Kaede cried in protest, throwing her hands up as far as they could go in the restricted space. "I promised—"

"We both made that promise," Kotetsu interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut. "Evy, please."

" _Do you want me to keep her locked in the car_?" Radboud questioned.

Kotetsu gave a short, soft laugh, "Yes."

" _No_." Kaede reached for the handle of her door, but no matter how hard she tugged and yanked—no matter how much she attempted to move the knob—the lock wouldn't yield. She could very well break out of the car since her father was the last person she'd touched, but the destruction of property was unnecessary. "Come back," she huffed, her back to Kotetsu, arms crossed. "I'll never forgive you if…" She trailed off, not wanting to utter the words.

Kotetsu's door was unlocked, and he climbed out of the SUV. He closed the door, hearing the lock slide into place once more, and stared at Kaede's back. He smiled sadly before turning and dashing across the street.

After several long moments, Kaede relaxed into the seat, letting her arms fall away from her chest. "Excuse me?" she called out, unsure if there was anyone still listening.

" _Yeah_?" Radboud muttered in response.

Kaede thought about it—her plans—and decided Evelyn was the one to trust. "I'd like to listen to the radio," she stated instead.

" _Ja. Evy will be there in a few minutes. We're_ …" Kaede raised an eyebrow at the hesitant voice. " _We're doing everything we can to fix our mistake_."

Kaede's chest rose and fell as she sighed quietly. The radio had nothing but news on Sternbild's newest threat: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. "Play me some music," she sighed, closing her eyes. There was a soft whine, silence, and then Kaede smiled as her favorite song came through the speakers.

**X X X  
**

Kotetsu already knew going to Apollon Media's building was a lost cause, if the phone call he'd made to Agnes was any proof. That failed attempt was the reason why he ducked down alleyways to conceal himself. Unfortunately, he hadn't done too good a job, and was ambushed by his former colleagues. Escaping had been tricky, but he managed. Radboud operated via camera and other forms of technology, all of which he tried to stay away from. He was on his own. Or so he'd thought.

Eyes wide, Kotetsu stared at the glowing, crimson optics of the figure pinning him to the alley wall. "How—"

"Maverick's wrapping Bunny back around his little finger," the doppelganger spoke, eyes roving from Kotetsu's eyes to his lips, then back again, recording the fear the man showed him. He chuckled softly at the new, surprised expression. "You didn't know this whole thing was being orchestrated by Maverick? Shame on you, Kotetsu." Ebitsu pressed his nose against Kotetsu's, close enough to kiss him. "I don't care about that. I'm you, so I'm not allowed near anyone." He smirked. "It's hard moving around when you're a wanted criminal, but I'm sure you know that, don't you?"

The fire returned to the NEXT's eyes as he glared.

Ebitsu liked the resistance. "I need you," he breathed, nose suddenly buried in Kotetsu's neck. He felt the man stiffen even more beneath him. "I need you… to be whole. Bunny's already been promised to me."

Kotetsu's eyes widened before narrowing. He maneuvered his hands between their bodies, shoving with all the force he could muster. The android stepped back, eyes studying the man he was modeled after. "Bunny's not something to be owned," Kotetsu shouted. "And neither am I! But you… You might be more sentient than Cis was, but she was still more human than you could ever hope to be!" His glare faltered after noticing the flicker in the machine's eyes, but returned as he told himself it was probably just processing the information.

Kotetsu inched along the wall, wary of turning his back. He had to, however, and dashed away, heading further into the darkness. Ebitsu could have easily captured him, but he was being summoned. Sternbild's _Wild Tiger_ needed to capture a dangerous criminal.

**X**

After his escape from the doppelganger android, Kotetsu, unfortunately, had to travel the sewers, only to be chased out by none other than the queen of ice. Blue Rose managed to corner him at the back of a slum apartment complex, whose walls were coated with graffiti. Ironically enough, the wall at his back placed him in the center of a lovely bulls-eye mural.

"There's nowhere for you to run." Blue Rose's voice was calm, her gaze as cold and unforgiving as the ice she controlled.

Kotetsu couldn't see the 'Karina' he knew beneath the Hero getup at all, but it didn't stop him from reaching out to her. "Blue Rose. Remember that time when you weren't sure about your career? How I gave you a tip because I thought your singing was good?"

Blue Rose cocked her head slightly to the left, her expression bordering on bored. "What are you talking about? Wild Tiger was the one who tipped me." She shifted her stance, moving a few paces to her left. "And how do you know about my private life?!"

Kotetsu shook his head, stepping away from the wall to stretch an arm outward in front of him. "Because _I'm_ Wild Tiger—the real one!" He had no idea what Maverick had done to them. They were still aware of Wild Tiger—the Hero, but not the man behind the mask?

Blue Rose must have sensed his question, or seen it on his face, because she answered his thoughts with her following statements, "It's true that nobody knows Wild Tiger's true identity… but you have some nerve to make that claim just because we don't know his face or name." Kotetsu took a few steps closer, ready to continue pleading his case, but Blue Rose's gun was now pointed at him. His hands shot up in surrender. "I don't want to hear it," she snapped, her glare unyielding. "I'll show no mercy if you insist on talking such nonsense."

Kotetsu snapped back, unable to keep his hurt bottled up any longer. "You're the one who's talking nonsense!" Blue Rose's eyes widened at the outburst, but her gun remained trained on him. Kotetsu raised his hand, tapping it against his chest as he spoke, "Did you even forget about the time I gave you that towel, too? Remember? I spilled coffee on your towel and ruined it. And I gave you a really cool towel to replace it!"

Blue Rose's eyes widened as a glimmer of recognition crossed her mind. Her glare returned as it passed, though.

Kotetsu saw an opening, though, and pressed on. "Don't you have a pair of blue rose earrings? I brought those back after I returned from Oriental Town. My daughter—" His eyes widened. "Kaede! Don't you remember her?!"

"Ka…e…de…" The name brought a strength feeling and a glimpse of an ice rose. The earrings—she knew they were special, but couldn't remember who had given them to her. Her arm faltered, fingers trembling around the gun as her vision blurred. "Wi…ld—"

The wall behind Kotetsu exploded, throwing him forward several yards. He righted himself to his knees, waiting for the dust cloud to settle. Heavy, mechanical footsteps echoed off the walls around them. The bright light of the dark suit shone brightly. "No…" Kotetsu choked out. He'd seen it on the television before, but seeing it up close now almost suffocated him. The new suit, the one created for his replacement android, stood in front of the gaping hole in the wall.

Ebitsu watched Kotetsu's shocked expression gradually turn into a frustrated scowl. He licked his lips, eager to taste the missing part of him. He made the first move, initiating the dance that involved them exchanging a few blows. Maverick hadn't lifted his limiter—he didn't think the old man knew how to—so he had to make do with his own natural talent. After marginally dodging a close punch from him, Kotetsu managed to shoulder throw his opponent.

Ebitsu stayed grounded for a few moments, making a quick assessment of the suit and himself to see if any damage was done. None. He stood effortlessly, putting on a show of relieving any kinks in his neck. He smirked at Kotetsu's wide-eyed stare. Instead of continuing their scrap, Kotetsu attempted to flee. _Wild Tiger_ wasn't having it. Deploying the grappling hook from the right arm of the suit, it wrapped around Kotetsu's ankle, yanking him from his own wire and back down onto the debris-littered street.

Ebitsu zoomed in on Kotetsu's terrified expression as he began retracting the lighted grappling wire. Unlike the other Heroes, this man knew who he was behind the mask; who he wanted. Kotetsu clawed at the concrete he was being dragged along, desperate to free himself, but having no means of doing so. There was always his waning abilities, but the wait time between could very well be his downfall. He turned over onto his back, staring up at what was once _his_ helmet. Just like the man behind the faceplate, the suit was just a copy of the original.

Ebitsu tugged his arm, hoping to encourage the cord to speed along. He didn't care to hear what the fire-using NEXT that had arrived moments gushed about, and dutifully ignored him.

Kotetsu couldn't, however, watch the way Fire Emblem cuddled up to the fake, just like he used to do with _him_. He looked desperately to Blue Rose, but she refused to meet his gaze as she walked to the fake Wild Tiger. "Have you… really forgotten who I am?" he murmured, his voice hoarse and broken.

"A wanted criminal," Fire Emblem scoffed. He raised a hand, waving it in disgust at Kotetsu. "Hurry and take him away."

 _With pleasure_. Smirking, Ebitsu started for the NEXT.

"Is this how it's going to end for you?"

Ebitsu whipped around at the new voice, glaring from behind his faceplate at the vigilante NEXT standing high above them. Lunatic's gloved hand was already ablaze with his trademark blue flame. When Lunatic armed his crossbow, Ebitsu wanted nothing more than to override his programming to keep what belonged to him from being turned to ash, but he never budged. The blazing arrow was fired, but it cut through the wire keeping him connected to Kotetsu, freeing the man.

Why do they all take his side? He'd seen the girl waver under Kotetsu's emotional outburst, and now this. Lifting his arm, the android studied the cut wire with a hidden scowl, dropping the appendage back to his side shortly after. A wall of blue flames burned fiercely, separating him from what he wanted—what he _needed_. Lunatic only gave the trio of Sternbild's _Heroes_ his attention once Kotetsu managed to safely escape the dead end, crossbow pointed only at the black Wild Tiger suit.

Screw the voice of Thanatos, this was just another obstacle that needed removing.

**X X X  
**

Radboud had unlocked the doors of the SUV after Evelyn arrived, granting Kaede her freedom. They both remained next to the vehicle, watching the altercation between _Wild Tiger_ and Kotetsu. Kaede shook her head after the cameras lost sight of her father, and began walking away, Evelyn in tow. Not sure how much of a "plan" it was, she informed her escort of her intentions, and they made their way to Apollon Media. Evelyn remained outside, not wanting to be recognized, but kept Kaede in sight through the glass doors.

There was someone different at the main desk today, but Kaede once again asked to speak with Barnaby. She wanted to see if he'd also forgotten who she was, as Karina had.

The receptionist opened her mouth to respond, but after glancing to her right, she closed it, leaning back to stand straight. Kaede turned left and found herself staring up at a suited, bespectacled man, just shy of being on the port side. Hand tucked behind his back, the white-haired man smiled down at her. Kaede couldn't bring herself to smile back; something about the man was unsettling. "Are you here for Barnaby?"

"Yes," Kaede replied quickly.

The bespectacled man's smile widened and he lowered himself to be closer to Kaede; she stood her ground. He placed a hand atop her head and Kaede shuddered involuntarily. "I'm sure you're aware of the crisis we're facing at the moment. Barnaby, along with the other Heroes are out fighting to make sure you can sleep safely at night."

Kaede smiled tightly. Half of what was being told to her was a lie; yes, the Heroes made sure they were all safe, but her father was no criminal. She nodded her head once the hand had been lifted away. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, thank you." She bowed politely, but remained in place. The older man moved around her, content with continuing on his destination.

Evelyn saw him coming and casually moved down the steps to the lines of trees two flights down. She felt more comfortable around foliage and relaxed against the tree trunk. If Maverick noticed her, her gave no indication, and descended the stairs to the waiting car below on the curb. Evelyn could see that someone else waited in the car, and she didn't even have to guess as to who it might be. Ascending the steps to the building, she headed inside and found Kaede in the lobby, seated in a section close to the wall. She took the seat across from the child—a small table sat between them—and gave her a smile.

Kaede returned it, sighing softly, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure your father has no idea what he's doing either." Evelyn's smile became gentler as she thought about the man that had been branded as everyone's enemy. "But that's not stopping him, is it?"

"It never does," Kaede giggled.

"Not even… at this moment."

The young girl followed the redhead's stare and her eyes widened at what the center tower display of monitors broadcasted for everyone in the building to see. Kaede managed to catch some of the marquee that scrolled beneath the image of Kotetsu, posing, in his old Wild Tiger suit: _…Kaburagi has appeared above the rooftop of Apollon Media._ "Dad…?" she breathed out in disbelief. The evacuation of the building began shortly afterwards, and they were herded outside.

It wasn't difficult finding another screen to monitor the standoff between fugitive and Heroes, as the media had them labeled. And all Kaede could do was stand there and watch. Watch as her father tried to plead his case instead of fighting; watch as what had been former friends and colleagues raised arms _against_ him instead of with him. Kaede would have smiled at some of the private information being disclosed about the other Heroes, but she was more concerned about her father's safety. When every Hero being recorded answered affirmative to Kotetsu's question of whether or not he looked like someone who would kill a person, Kaede'd had enough. "I'm going up there," she told her temporary guardian.

" _No, you don't_." The statement wasn't from Evelyn.

Kaede relaxed, staring as the screen panned toward Blue Rose. The teenage Hero no longer appeared to be struggling with her thoughts as she spoke, and the words came out clear and honest, " _I can't see this person as being a murderer_." She looked to her fellow Heroes as she continued to plead Kotetsu's case. " _If he really is the culprit, then why is he trying so hard to prove his innocence_?"

But then the moment was ruined by Rock Bison, and Kaede made a mental note to give him a good lecture once this was all over. She shoot Evelyn an apologetic look before taking off for the stairs she _hoped_ would take her to where her father was being cornered.

Blue Rose broke the circle that surrounded Kotetsu, moving to its center to stand in front of the man.

"Blue Rose!" Fire Emblem gasped in indignation.

"He's not a criminal," she stated softly, glaring at the other Sternbild Heroes. "Have you ever known _any_ of the culprits we've captured to look this… defeated, even after realizing they had no chance of escape?! He's basically… giving up now. No criminal… would do that."

Kotetsu chuckled softly. "Oi, Karina…" The only people that heard him address her by her real name were those on the HeroTV frequency. Blue Rose turned to face him and he couldn't help the relieved grin that spread across his face as he saw the recognition in his eyes. It lasted only a moment, though.

Fire Emblem stepped forward, snagging the teenager by the arms to drag her away. "Are you crazy—aiding a criminal!"

Blue Rose shook her head, struggling to free herself. "He's not! He's… Tiger!"

Sky High was the one that took Kotetsu's wrist, signaling the arrest of the fugitive they'd chased through all stages of Sternbild City.

"Wait!" Kaede was still a flight of stairs away, but she had everyone's attention with her outburst. She ignored her father's look of irritation and took a few moments to collect her breath. "My Dad didn't do it!" She knew, because of her sudden appearance, the cameras were now focused on her.

"Young lady," Sky High started as the child began climbing the steps, still holding tight to Kotetsu's wrist. "This person has done something very bad."

It hurt, hearing that, because she knew that Keith respected her father as much as she did. "That's a lie!" she cried, finally cresting the stairs to stand on the same level as everyone else.

"I understand how you feel—"

Blue Rose cut Fire Emblem off, jerking free of his lax grip. She glared at him, backing away from the group. "You don't. You don't understand how _we_ feel." Turning, she rushed to the young girl. "Kaede," she breathed. "I'm sorry that I forgot. I'm sorry… for everything that's happening now."

Accepting the apology and gathering strength from the teenage NEXT, Kaede squared her shoulders, and turned her teary-eyed glare on the remainder of the group that refused to believe. "How could you… how could you forget him?" She fisted her hands at her sides, body outlined by a blue glow. "He's protected this city— _everyone_ in it, including you!"

Dragon Kid was the only one whose face could be seen—Fire Emblem hid the lower half of his face behind his hand, and his eyes were downcast—and Kaede could only hope the other Heroes felt as regrettable as the young NEXT looked. "If you won't appreciate him…" She gave them all another quick glance before squeezing her eyes shut. "If you won't, then you don't deserve him… and you need to give him back." Kaede tilted her head, screaming to the heavens, "Give me back my dad!"

The light streamed away from her body, gathering overhead and swirling together. Fueled by the emotions she poured into it, it continued to grow brighter and brighter as its size increased. Everyone backed away, staring in wonderment, but unsure of what to make of the burst of power from the child. Unable to contain itself anymore, the sphere of energy exploded.

Blue Rose held her hands against her chest, feeling warm as the light flooded down over them. She opened her eyes and stared at the others; everyone appeared to be confused, but she was even more clear-headed than before. The streak of pink light through the air was the only warning they received, and Rock Bison acted impulsively, darting in front of Kotetsu, arms crossed protectively in front of himself to accept the high-velocity kick. He never budged, and threw his arms open, forcing Barnaby to flip backwards and land on the roof. "Calm down, Barnaby!"

Fire Emblem stepped up to Rock Bison's side, extending an arm in the King of Hero's direction. "He's your partner!" he declared, the words feeling right as he realized it was the truth.

"What are you talking about?" Barnaby snapped back. "This man… this man is a criminal! My partner…" There was another stream of light that tore through the orange-lit sky. The landing was a little more volatile, but when the smoke cleared, the dark Wild Tiger suit stood next to Barnaby. "My partner is Wild Tiger," the young man finished, staring through the crowd and straight at whom he knew to be the _real_ imposter. "Why did you do it?!" he shouted.

Kotetsu could practically feel the disgust and hatred radiating from the young man. There was nothing he could say that would make Barnaby change his mind, but maybe if he took action? Separating himself away from the group, wanting to keep their fight as far away from his friends and family as possible, Kotetsu ran to the edge of the roof, leaping off without a word. If anything were to happen to him, he knew Kaede would be well taken care of.

"You can't escape!" Barnaby headed for the same ledge, disappearing off the building.

The remaining NEXT were left with the dark suit. Wild Tiger's hand rose, his thumb pushing up the faceplate. Kaede took a step back, her eyes wide, and her hand muffling her gasp. Blue Rose moved protectively in front of her. "What's wrong, Kaede?" the android questioned, his tone jovial as he spread his arms. "You wanted me back. Here I am!"

"Is it… really… Tiger?" Dragon Kid questioned. As the only one without a mask or helmet, her shock was clear for everyone else to see.

"No." Origami Cyclone took on a defensive stance beside her. "It's the person we were persuaded to believe is him."

"But he looks just like…" Blue Rose remembered all the instances where she felt Kotetsu was not _Kotetsu_. "We were being fooled, for so long," she forced out, her voice trembling.

The crimson gaze landed on her, and the doppelganger smirked. His suit lit up, warning Blue Rose that an attack was forthcoming. She turned, hugging Kaede close as she brought a thick sheet of ice up around them. Her eyes widened as the imposter tore through her defense as though it were made of paper. Kaede clutched at the teen's arms, helping her to stay upright. The remaining Heroes created a wall between the girls and the fake Wild Tiger.

Ebitsu smirked, the gesture disappearing as his face was once again hidden by the faceplate of his helmet. He fell into a fighting stance. With his limiter finally lifted, he would enjoy this.

**X X X**

After rejoicing in the fact that Saito remembered him, and reminiscing in the familiar feel of his old "new" suit, the real Wild Tiger set out to help Barnaby remember. They left a mess behind them on the streets of the Stern Medaille area. Kotetsu led the way while Barnaby steadily chased him, relentless in serving him justice for his attack on Samantha. He took them to the edge of the city, to the place where they first met; Kotetsu told Barnaby this, hoping it would jog his forgotten memory. There was no time to admire the serene beauty of the scene as the sun slowly set beside them, as Barnaby revved his motorcycle again, forcing Kotetsu to do the same in order to not be captured.

The former Hero Duo rode down the double leaf bascule bridge that overlooked the shimmering water of the city. They ended up on opposite sides, each at the edge of the seam where the span was located. Ironically enough, the bridge was separating and rising to make way for the cruise ship passing through. The cables retracted, slowly lifting the wide spans, obscuring each NEXT's view of the other. Listening to the rev of Barnaby's motorcycle, Kotetsu realized this would be his last chance. He gunned his own bike, shooting up the bridge leaf that was almost at a vertical angle. Both activated their abilities, their suits lighting up in its respective color, and they clashed head on.

Landing on the flat part of the bridge, they continued to exchange blows. They were both emotional wrecks, but Barnaby's rage was actually a deterrent/detriment. That was the only logical reason as to why, after throwing simultaneous punches, Kotetsu's connected with more force than the younger NEXT's, causing Barnaby's helmet to be knocked off, the faceplate cracked. The telltale sound of HeroTV's flight crew was nowhere to be heard, which means they had the bridge to themselves.

Kotetsu backed away and held up his hands in surrender, no longer wanting to fight. "Why won't… you remember me?"

Barnaby glared at the man across from him. "Still yammering on about nonsense," he spat. "The only thing I need to know about you is that you're an imposter that doesn't know when to quit!" He launched himself at his target, rage clouding his better judgment. If there was an ounce of rationality left in Barnaby, he would have wondered why the criminal made no attempt to escape, but the thought never crossed his mind. All that mattered was the man pinned beneath him.

Kotetsu had no fight left, and his body was quick to let him know that, the time on his ability running short just as Barnaby finished pummeling him. Barnaby followed up with a fierce kick that sent the other man crashing into the solid guard rail of the bridge. Kotetsu slumped there, remembering their first meeting and every meeting after that. His heart seized as he realized he would never be able to profess his love, and a shuddering breath escaped him. He staggered to his feet, watching as the blond approached him. The tears burned his eyes, spilling over and down his cheeks as Barnaby stalked forward, his loathing glare never abating. "Don't… don't look at me like that. Try to remember!"

"Shut up!" Barnaby delivered another punch, forcing the older man to his hands and knees. The green lights of what he saw as a stolen suit flickered then faded. A kick sent Kotetsu rolling over onto his back. "You're a disgrace! How dare you bring shame to the Wild Tiger name?!" He placed his weight into his leg, the foot atop the man's chest keeping him pinned to the ground.

Kotetsu felt as though death would be a welcome deal right at this point; Barnaby's words hurt more than any physical attack ever would. "I'm your partner, Bunny," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Please… please remember me." The weight on his chest vanished and Kotetsu opened his eyes, blinking away the tears. He watched Barnaby stagger away, a hand pressed to his temple. He propped himself up on his elbows, concern etched across his face. "Bunny…? Are you okay?"

The blond head lifted, green eyes glaring at the floored man. "How many times do I have to tell you, old man? My name's Barnaby."

Kotetsu hurriedly scrambled to his feet, wincing at the pain the sudden movement brought. "Bunny? Do you… remember me?"

Barnaby straightened up, rolling his eyes. "Kotetsu. I don't find this funny at all." With a laugh, Kotetsu stumbled the distance to the young man, throwing his arms around him to bring him in close for a hug. Instead of protesting, Barnaby returned the embrace, worried because of the tears his partner shed.

Kotetsu pulled back, studying Barnaby's expression to make sure he wasn't imagining things. The whisper of his name and the gentle touch to wipe away his tears relieved him of all his doubts. Grinning, he pressed his lips to Barnaby's. "I've missed you so much, Bunny."

Barnaby could do nothing to stop the blush creeping into his cheeks. "What are you talking about?" he muttered. "We've been together since…" His eyes widened. "Maverick! Maverick called us all together. You were there, but it wasn't… you." He grimaced, freeing a hand to touch his temple. "God. I'm so sorry, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu stepped from the other man, laughing, a hand tucked behind his head. "Apology accepted!"

The squeal of tires brought their reunion to an end and both Heroes turned to greet the newcomer with glares.

**X X X  
**

Ebitsu stood in the shadows of Maverick's surveillance room, watching his missing pieces converse with Ben. They were lost to him. He would never get them back now, because Maverick was already planning to find a new pawn to play in his game. The task would fall upon him to take them out, which meant that he was going to always be incomplete. Maverick waited until everyone had settled into the Apollon Media trailer, driven by Saito, before excuting his own plans. He pulled the blue-lined PDA band out, placing a sound-only call to the real Wild Tiger. A relieved grin spread across Kotetsu's face after noting the name of his caller.

"Blue Rose! We're heading over right now! Barnaby's with me!"

Maverick smirked, waiting a few moments before ruining the surprise, "How unfortunate," he drawled, his eyes glued to the screen to gauge the men's reactions, "that it has to come to this." Ignoring Kotetsu's question, he continued his spiel, "Wild Tiger… If you had allowed yourself to be captured, no one would have had to get hurt." Maverick lifted a hand, waving it lightly over his shoulder.

That was his cue to set out. Ebitsu uncrossed his arms, turning away from the monitors, despite wanting to stay. Logic won out as he walked through the shadows towards the door. He would be meeting the real deal in a few minutes and he would enjoy every second of it. A smirk tugged on his lips as he walked through the door that slid open upon his arrival.

**X X X**

The moment they stepped off the elevator and began shouting, he tracked their movements despite being in standby mode. Wearing the dark Wild Tiger suit, the android stood motionless in front of the large circuitry unit, awaiting the order to attack. Kotetsu didn't want to get any nearer to it; he'd had enough encounters with the machine to last a lifetime.

Barnaby, however, was curious, and took a few steps ahead of the older man. "Who's…? Is there someone in the suit, Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu gritted his teeth, "In a sense."

Ebitsu allowed himself a small smirk and let the faceplate of his suit snap upward. Unfortunately, the 'missing parts' of him were still hidden behind their own helmets, so he could only imagine the unguarded look of horror on the blond's face. He could hear the entire conversation taking place on the hacked feed that broadcasted back to them, but he ignored it, momentarily slipping back into standby mode. He tuned in when his "sister"—Cis—was mentioned, but scowled at the new title Rotwang had given him. H-01. _My name... Ebitsu_.

Ebitsu recalled the time spent with his original creator. Did he miss it? Maybe. He'd had more time with both Kotetsu and Barnaby; he'd given his all to make the world believe that he was the real Kaburagi T. Kotetsu. His new owners saw him as nothing more than a tool.

 _Androids are the perfect embodiment of justice,_ Rotwang preached. Only if it's in the programming. This H-01— _Ebitsu_ —operated with an AI.

 _H-01 will replace all of you NEXT—_ Only until an _H-02_ is created and he becomes obsolete.

 _—and will be this city's new Hero._ Anybody could be a Hero—human, NEXT, even an animal. Why did these people cling so tightly and lovingly to the title?

Ebitsu opened his eyes slowly, the crimson light in them burning brightly. He smirked at the two men across from him before the faceplate hid him away, just like they were hidden. He tilted his head forward, listening to the soft whir of the suit as he did so. The suit came with new toys that he wanted to show off. Rotwang had persisted on making upgrades to _him_ , but was easily persuaded to put them in the dozens and dozens of copies being made, with a cruel smile that promised pain. The man was beneath even the sub-humans he hated so passionately.

A panel opened up on the side of his right leg and Ebitsu reached down for the gun, giving his wrist an upward snap so the weapon could be displayed at its fullest. With a cocky grin that could probably be read in his body language, he took aim, firing without hesitation. Barnaby managed to knock Kotetsu out of the way, and the plasma blast took out the wall behind the two Heroes. He fired another shot at Kotetsu when the older man attempted to regain his footing. Smirking behind his faceplate, he continued to chase them, stopping only to give them a moment to catch their breaths. Ebitsu decided the moment was over and revealed the blade in his left arm, slicing through the metal staircase the duo hid behind.

**x**

Ebitsu grew bored after he continued to chase his prey around their confined space. Even after their own powers finally returned—even when they managed to divest him of his plasma gun, the game had already soured by then. This wasn't how he wanted to play with them. Crimson eyes shone brightly, and he severed the feed that contained him and the two Heroes everyone's hopes were riding on; some wanted them to win against him, others wanted them to fail miserably. Not before showing them all the damage he was capable of by almost severing Barnaby's arm from his body. A jagged gash was now present in the armor material of the young man's suit.

Cutting the audio, not wanting to hear Rotwang's enraged shouts, Ebitsu put on an extra burst of speed as he went after Kotetsu. He evaded the man's reach, his helmet snapping open as he spun behind him. "I've missed you," he whispered.

With a shout, Kotetsu threw his elbow back, but the android ducked out of the way, and he quickly found his legs kicked out from under him. It wasn't his first time being on his back for the night, but it was the first time where his heart rate accelerated, and not from the effort he put into the battle. Ebitsu forced the real Wild Tiger's helmet open, smirking down at the masked glare thrown up at him. The green-lit parts of Kotetsu's suit shone brightly as he tried his hardest to get the machine off him, but his efforts only made it grin even more.

Ebitsu heard the movement of Wild Tiger's partner as he came up behind him, but easily flipped out of the way, catching Barnaby in the back with a kick that sent him sprawling forward. He came back down with more force than necessary—it was unavoidable, but Kotetsu was once again beneath him. Their helmets were in the way, but he wanted a taste. Just one more taste. Ebitsu removed his helmet and angled his head, pressing his lips to Kotetsu's. The man attempted to wriggle away, but he wasn't letting go.

Kotetsu managed to get a fistful of the android's dark hair and successfully yanked him away. "Wait…" he panted.

 _Wait_? Not "stop"? Ebitsu studied the man's face, finding uncertainty, a hint of reluctance, but no fear. "You… what are you planning?"

Kotetsu chuckled dryly, "What _can_ I plan? We're beat." He closed his eyes. "The only good thing… is that we'll all be going together."

"You don't give up."

For a machine, Kotetsu heard a lot of emotion in the soft-spoken statement. He grinned, slowly opening his eyes. "I don't, do I?"

He tracked and processed the movements too late, and the android found his arms locked in the air, the strong hands on the back of his head keeping him from being able to properly break free without damaging something of his own. But it didn't stop him from trying, and they stumbled together, Kotetsu refusing to let go.

"Bunny!" Kotetsu shouted, startling the other NEXT back to reality. "Take him down with _that_!"

Barnaby looked around and he found that the plasma gun that had been used against them was less than a yard away from where he knelt. He hesitated, turning back to the struggling pair. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me!" Kotetsu couldn't, for a second, take his mind off the machine trapped against him. It really would be the end if he broke concentration. They twisted away and he twisted them back, wanting to give Barnaby as clear a shot as any. "I'll dodge before it hits." Barnaby tried to argue, but Kotetsu cut him off. "I'll be all right," he reassured the younger Hero.

"No!" Ebitsu snarled when Barnaby picked up the weapon, increasing his struggles to free himself. Kotetsu retaliated by bending his neck forward at an even more risky angle.

It helped—not having to see two of Kotetsu, but the face he was left staring at was the real one; the one begging for him to shoot. Taking a deep breath, Barnaby steadied his hands. The imposter was brought back into view and he pulled the trigger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

_Kotetsu sat up with a scream, a hand to his chest. It took a few moments before the lack of pain registered. Taking a quick glance around, he saw that only whiteness surrounded him, but he felt safe; warm. The last thing he remembered was using the last of his Hundred Power to keep the abomination that carried his face from moving so Barnaby could deliver the final blow. That, and the searing fire that tried to eat away at him. "I'm dead," he sighed in realization._

_"Not quite," a soft, feminine voice stated; a familiar voice. Kotetsu looked around, but he didn't have to look far. Tomoe smiled brightly at him and the scenery changed. They were now seated atop a grassy knoll, a gentle breeze causing the blades of grass to sway._

_"Not quite is not 'no'," Kotetsu told her, leaning back, his arms keeping him upright._

_Tomoe tucked her hair back with a soft laugh. "You're in a lot of pain, emotional and physical, and this is you escaping from it."_

_'_ Emotional _…'_

_"Both forms of your pain are centered around Barnaby, because… well, he did shoot you with that cannon." Tomoe giggled at her own expense. Kotetsu glanced at his deceased wife, his expression a myriad of emotions. "Now you're worried that you've upset your memory of me," she hummed, feigning innocence. Tomoe folded her hands in her lap, her long hair curtaining her features off from the man. "You think about me, every day," she began._

_Kotetsu sat up straight, leaning towards her. "I can't—"_

_"I_ want _you to move on."_

_His hand, reaching out for her, froze._

_Tomoe tucked her hair back once more, the brilliant smile on her face directed at him. "It's not my job to protect you anymore, and you no longer have to protect me. I've always been with you—always will be with you, but… your new life is just beginning and I don't want you to miss a minute of it because of me." She closed her eyes, tilting her head as though listening for something. "They're crying for you… Can you hear them?"_

_Kotetsu closed his eyes, listening closely. Distantly, he heard Kaede cry for him to wake up; a choked sob of his name from Blue Rose. And maybe it was just an image he created for himself, but he pictured Barnaby, tears falling down his face. Kotetsu smiled, "He's such a crybaby."_

_"And you're not?" Tomoe teased with a giggle._

_Kotetsu sighed, opening his hands to stare down at his lap. "He needs me, but… but most of all, I think… I need him."_

_"I'm not being rude, dear, but… thinking's not your specialty."_

_Kotetsu lifted his head to show her his hurt, but only surprise was reflected on his face after finding Tomoe's face now inches from his. She cupped his face gently, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead._

_"Just_ feel _."_

_At her order, the pain returned, but it wasn't as strong. The sunshine-filled afternoon scene receded, back into the smiling apparition that floated before him._

_"Go. They're all waiting."_

**-x-x-**

There was darkness now, but there were also sounds. An assortment of sounds, from exhausted panting, to pained groaning; angry shouting, and that gloating voice that crawled beneath his skin to irritate him. Kotetsu's eyes fluttered open, focusing on the city lights that flooded in through the hole in the side of the building. A hole created from the plasma blast. ' _Get up_ ,' he told himself.

"Kaede…" he heard Blue Rose whimper.

That was all the extra push he needed climb to his feet. His daughter was in danger.

He was still hidden behind his helmet, but Barnaby's mouth hung open, his eyes wide as he stared at the silhouette moving behind Maverick, Kaede held hostage in the crook of the man's arm.

Seeing everyone's reactions to what stood at his back, Maverick turned. His eyes widened in shock—"You?!" he squawked—then narrowed. He lifted the gun, a new target in mind, but the weapon was knocked aside.

Kotetsu put all of his dislike—or were his feelings strong enough to be considered "hatred"?—into the punch that promptly floored Maverick. He straightened up, lowering his arms to his sides. He glanced at Kaede before turning his focus on the group standing at the other side of the building. With a smirk, Kotetsu raised two fingers in mock salute. "I've come back from the depths of Hell," he boasted. Even with the Heroes that wore helmets, Kotetsu could see their confused, somewhat shocked stares. He rambled on, stopping only when his partner spoke his name.

Barnaby moved forward, his gait awkward thanks to the transformed leg of his suit. He tilted the faceplate of his helmet back, revealing a small smile and green eyes that shimmered with unshed tears. After the horror they'd just been through—the small army of faceless android drones programmed only to destroy them—knowing Kotetsu was still alive was a more than welcome surprise.

Kotetsu hid his smile. ' _Crybaby_.'

"Kotetsu. I thought you were dead."

Kotetsu, eyes wide, feigned hurt. "Don't go killing me off." He raised his hands, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered it. "I passed out… from the pain! Did you even check my pulse?" There was no darkness behind his closed lids. Tomoe smiled at him, lifting a hand in a wave. When he opened his eyes, the only one there was Barnaby.

Barnaby hadn't even thought to check for a pulse—he'd been so terrified that he'd never be able to see Kotetsu again; never be able to apologize… for _so_ many things. Without hesitation, he threw his arms around the older man. Kotetsu smiled, wasting no time in returning the young man's embrace. They were granted a few moments together before Kaede plastered herself to her father's side, silent tears of relief falling from her eyes. Kotetsu lowered his left arm, curling it around her to hold her close. His other arm was still wrapped around Barnaby. Blue Rose, not wanting to be left out, circled the trio, pressing herself against Kotetsu's back, sobbing openly. Kotetsu looked over his shoulder, laughing sheepishly. Everything felt right.

Origami Cyclone chose that moment to outrageously—see: throwing the giant shuriken he carries on his back—warn them that Maverick was attempting to escape.

After spewing his thoughts and beliefs about what "justice" really meant, Apollon Media's former CEO left the group with one cryptic statement, "Ouroboros will never be finished." Maverick's body became outlined in blue as he activated his NEXT abilities. He stared out at the glittering city below, slowly raising his hands to his head. To keep all his secrets safe, he took them away from himself, along with his mental faculties. He still had control over his motor functions, but Albert Maverick was now a "vegetable".

**X**

"Do you think he realizes he's not wearing his mask?" a female voice scoffed.

A male responded to her question, a hint of laughter in his voice, "Do you think he cares, given everything that's taken place? Besides, only certain people are allowed near the Justice Tower, so he's probably safe."

"He's… retiring from being a Hero."

The duo turned toward the third figure that stood with them on a nearby rooftop. Her body glowed in a soft light. Evelyn was eavesdropping on the conversation below. It had been difficult, finding foliage close enough to the building, but an untreated weed had been her opening. The light around her faded and she opened her eyes, staring down at the front of the Justice Tower where fire trucks were lined up. "They're both retiring."

"A little drastic, don'cha think?" Dark Star wrinkled her nose. She looked between the siblings; both wore matching looks of guilt. "You think _we_ had something to do with it? This was all that man's fault! 's why I'm freelance."

The corner of Radboud's lip curled up at her comment and he shook his head. "No, you're not to blame, but I am, somewhat…" He exhaled deeply. The flickering lights below appeared dimmed from the shadowy perspective of the shades he wore. "No sense pointing fingers now. They've obviously made up their minds."

The silence that followed was, of course, broken by Dark Star's tactless comment, "Well. This Christmas sucked…"

"It did," Evelyn sighed, giggling softly.

It was quite obvious that even Ouroboros was capable of missing Heroes.

"Ah!" Using Radboud's shoulder, Dark Star looked off into the distance where a blue glow could be seen. "Is that a bonfire? It's the perfect time for one. Should we go roast marshmallows?"

Radboud shrugged her away, but grinned nonetheless. "I think we just lost our benefactor. No matter. We've already been paid in full. Let's go, girls." He turned away from the ledge of the roof, heading for the door that would take them back inside.

Dark Star slung an arm around the redhead's shoulder, pressing her cheek against Evelyn's. "Do you think Lunatic will ever come after us?" she murmured.

"No," Evelyn answered truthfully.

The brunette grinned, dragging her friend along to where Radboud waited at the open door.

* * *

His first attempt at a normal life had been improperly done. Kotetsu was given a second chance, and this time his resignation was announced to many, which meant there was no guilt when he escaped back to Oriental Town. Kaede was busy catching up with school, so Kotetsu spent most of the cold weather curled up beneath the _kotatsu_ , enjoying the warmth beneath the blanket.

Now that it was summer of the new year, though, she'd had enough of her father moping around the house.

Sprawled on the floor of his room, Kotetsu stared, upside-down, at the glaring pre-teen.

"Get up," Kaede hissed.

"Why?" Kotetsu whined. "It's quite comfortable down here. And it's too hot to be moving around," he added with a pout.

"The only times you moved was to get up and eat. Have you… even showered?" Kaede asked, her eyes widening.

Kotetsu looked betrayed; hurt. "Yes. I've showered."

"Every day?"

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yes." His reply could have passed for a question, with the uncertain infliction at the end.

Kaede's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get up. _Now_."

"Yes." Obediently, though a bit awkward, Kotetsu rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his knees. From there, he rose to his feet, stumbling a bit as he maintained his balance. He grinned at his daughter. "There. I'm up."

Kaede let her arms hang at her sides, her body losing tension. "Get out and do something," she sighed, not looking weary. "Anything. As your daughter, it's my duty to tell you that you're getting a bit out of shape."

Kotetsu drew in a quick breath, sucking in his stomach. "Not true." Kaede stared, unblinking, until he finally released his breath. "I can go for a jog," he panted. "Tomorrow, maybe. _Kaede_. It's so hot."

"You're exaggerating," Kaede scoffed. "It's not that hot."

Kotetsu tilted his head, smiling at his daughter, studying her. Her hair was longer now, and a loose French braid tamed it where it hung down her neck. "You look more like her every day."

Kaede's smile brightened. "Don't sweet talk me. Leave."

Kotetsu grinned and nodded, a hand tucked behind his head. He left the bedroom, wandering around until he found his mother. Anju sat on the outer hallway that overlooked her garden, a cup of tea in her hands. "How can you drink that—it's so hot." Kotetsu dropped down unceremoniously onto the floor beside her, a knee raised and tucked beneath his chin. "Some bubble tea would be nice."

Anju scoffed slightly, lowering the cup but keeping it nestled in her hands, which were resting in her lap. "Being in Sternbild's made you soft. And you're too old for bubble tea."

Kotetsu looked scandalized. "Not true!"

"Why are you running away, Kotetsu?"

This subject again. He smiled wryly, closing his eyes. ' _Straight to the point._ '

"I thought you were over this," Anju continued, staring straight ahead, out past the garden.

"I am. I _could_ be." Kotetsu let his head loll to the side. "I've become a coward. Scared of so many things."

His biggest fear was not his declining powers—which had evened out to a solid minute—but the fear of definite rejection. Contact between him and the other Heroes of Sternbild had been constant, up until a few months ago, and then everything slowly dwindled down. Barnaby lasted longer, but only an extra month, and even before that, their conversations appeared strained. There was never a day that went by that Kotetsu didn't want to call the young man and ask him how things were in the city, but he would always remember the pained look on the blond's face during their last video call.

"Terrified," Kotetsu whispered, hiding his face against his knee.

* * *

"Stop. moping." Each word was accompanied by a hard poke to Barnaby's chest. His glare was ignored and Karina delivered a heated look all her own. "Just because he stopped calling doesn't mean he doesn't want to see you. Have you ever thought to—oh, I don't know— _call him yourself_?" she snapped.

"It would upset him." Barnaby recalled their last conversation, and the way Kotetsu constantly avoided his gaze over the digital screen.

Karina groaned, throwing her arms in the air. They stood in the privacy of Barnaby's suite, so there was no fear of being overheard. "If you're divorced, then I'll be your replacement." She crossed her arms over her chest, managing to stare _down_ her nose at him, all seriousness and disdain.

"…divorced?" Barnaby mumbled, the word having drawn him out of his 'moping' as it was being called.

Karina rolled her eyes. "Yes. _Divorced_. You're acting like a married couple." She cast her gaze skyward in thought. "Granted… my dad probably wouldn't approve if I had to bring home someone as old as Mr. Kotetsu. Maybe… if I introduced him as Wild Tiger?"

"You're…" Barnaby recoiled as Karina turned narrowed eyes in his direction. "You're serious?" he finished, regaining some composure.

Karina sighed, "Yes. I am. That's obviously the problem. _You're_ not serious about Mr. Kotetsu. It hurt when he resigned, but... unlike a certain someone, I didn't follow in his footsteps."

"I _am_ serious," Barnaby stated.

Karina rolled her eyes and took out her phone. "Obviously not serious enough," she muttered, already thumbing through her contacts. She tapped at the screen and held the phone away from her body. 

" _Blue... Ah! Karina_!" Kotetsu laughed. " _This is a surprise—a good one_."

Karina smiled, Barnaby forgotten. "I miss you, that's why."

" _I miss you, too_ ," Kotetsu chuckled, " _I'm sorry I haven't tried to make contact in a while. You guys are Heroes still, and I'd rather not disturb you_." There was a moment of silence that stretched on indefinitely until the former Hero spoke again, albeit very softly. " _How's Bunny doing_?"

Barnaby smiled at the nickname he would obviously never get rid of, but now it warmed his heart as he thought of it like a term of endearment.

"Dunno," Karina sighed, tossing the blond an uninterested glance. "Fire Emblem says he's been leaving droppings of depression everywhere."

Kotetsu's laugh filled the room and Barnaby could see the older man standing before him, head tilted back as he laughed. " _Why would he be leaving... droppings_?" the unseen man questioned after catching his breath.

"Because he misses you, too. Not more than I do, but... it's close." Even after her quip, the silence returned, and Karina began to look worried. Like a paper torn in two, Barnaby could feel his heart do the same thing.

Kaede's distant shout of "Dad" through the phone permeated the awkward cloud of tension that had settled, and Kotetsu uttered a quick 'later' before the call ended.

Karina stared at her phone, bottom lip tugged between her teeth. She released it, facing the man that stood a few feet away. Her plan had backfired disgracefully; Nathan would give her an earful once he found out she was the reason Barnaby's depression reached intolerable levels. "Barnaby." She closed the distance between them, lifting an arm to wrap it around the blond's neck. "I'm sure he misses you. Please don't think that he doesn't. He does," she whispered.

Karina rose onto her tiptoes, allowing Barnaby to bury his face against her skin, in the junction where shoulder and neck met. He couldn't resist; he needed the comfort. Karina soothed a hand repeatedly down the back of his head, like a consoling parent would to a tearful child.

* * *

Kotetsu changed his location of sulking to his brother's bar after his own flesh and blood once again kicked him out of the house. Muramasa allowed it, only because he wasn't open for the evening yet. "You won't scare away what few customers I have with that face of yours," he'd told his younger brother.

" _Aniki_ ," Kotetsu sobbed, the sound broken. "I messed up—I _always_ mess up!"

"Then maybe it's time to use the old adage: learn from your mistakes."

Kotetsu gurgled, pushing his glass a few inches across the counter. He trailed his finger through the condensation it left behind. "Sometimes… I think it's a wonder Tomoe stayed with me." Muramasa stopped wiping the glasses, setting down the one he currently held, and gave his brother his full attention. Kotetsu exhaled deeply. "Would you… still think of me as family—"

"Is it Barnaby?"

Kotetsu closed his eyes, exhaling softly, "Yes."

"You're acting like you did when you and Tomoe first got together. You were still a brat back then, but a bit more energetic about it. You also behaved the same way when you came back home last year, sans the drooling on my counter. And if I remember correctly, your biggest concern back then, too, was Barnaby."

Kotetsu kept his eyes squeezed shut, still waiting for his question to be answered.

Muramasa noticed and chuckled softly. "I can't stop you from liking who you like, Kotetsu. You'll always be family."

Kotetsu visibly relaxed, a smile playing at his lips. "I love you," he murmured. "And I miss him."

"Tell him," Muramasa encouraged. "I don't think the kid will reject you."

"There!" Kotetsu sputtered, prying his cheek from the cool surface of the counter. "He's a kid. He's not, but… you said it. And I'm older than he is. I'm worried that he's just confused!"

Muramasa crossed his arms. "Are _you_?"

Kotetsu settled back onto the stool he'd risen off of during his outburst and thought back to Karina's phone call. He couldn't respond because he'd still be rambling on about _how badly_ he missed Barnaby, up until this very second, days later. "I'm not," Kotetsu replied, honey golden eyes clear and resolute.

"Then get out of my bar and go home—back to Sternbild." Muramasa uncrossed his arms and turned his back on his brother to resume wiping down the cups.

"My family's so mean to me!" Kotetsu sobbed, reaching for his abandoned glass. He emptied its contents into his mouth, swallowing thickly as he slammed it back onto the counter. After a threatening glare from his brother, he apologized for his actions and left his payment next to the empty glass. With a grin, he sprung up from the bar stool and hurried for the door.

With a small smile, Muramasa watched his brother leave. "We're not mean, Kotetsu. This is all for your own good, because we just want to see you happy."

Kotetsu had only gone a few yards from the building before he froze on the spot. The individual standing before him grinned, hidden behind dark sunglasses. "Hey, old man."

"Radboud," Kotetsu breathed. The last time he'd had contact with the rogue Ouroboros members was on the rooftop during his release. "Where's Evy?"

"Aw, show me some love."

Kotetsu shifted his stance, relaxed but still wary, and fiddled with the ends of his hair. "I appreciate everything you've done—setting me free and all, but…"

"Yeah, I caused most of your problems." Radboud sighed, tucking his chin against his chest in a thoughtful pose. "That's why I want to make amends—with you. I'll always be Ouroboros, but… there's something about _you_." He revealed a grin to the older man, still partially hidden behind his shades. "I like you, old man."

Kotetsu offered him a small smile. "That means a lot."

"We might be leaving Sternbild."

The golden eyes widened.

"I'm the one that was sent to say goodbye. Evy didn't trust herself to see you one last time. I've stirred up too much trouble as it is—revealed myself. I like working in the background."

"Where… will you go?"

"Back home?" Radboud lifted his shoulders in a shrug. He smirked. "Oriental Town seems nice, but… we'll stick out like sore thumbs." He freed a hand from the pocket of his jeans, tangling his fingers in his short copper hair. He'd let it grow out over the months.

Kotetsu laughed softly. "Dark Star will blend in, won't she? Is she going with you?"

Radboud grinned widely. " _Ster's_ settling down for a little bit."

Kotetsu's eyes widened. "She's… She has someone?"

Radboud laughed, "She's not that bad, y'know?"

"She's not—no! Wow…" Kotetsu shook his head with a soft chuckle. "I'm glad."

A comfortable silence settled between them until the young man shifted, tilting his shades up. "Go back home, old man. Sternbild needs you. You're the best Hero it's ever had."

Kotetsu's smile widened. "Thanks." He lifted an arm, holding out his hand. Radboud blinked, his surprise obvious, but found himself returning Kotetsu's grin. He moved forward, bypassing Kotetsu's hand to throw his arms around the older man. Kotetsu returned the hug. "Try not to get into too much trouble," he told the younger NEXT. "And, _please_ , don't make any more of those… _things_."

Radboud's guilty look went unseen, but he nodded, closing his eyes. They pulled apart and he flicked his sunglasses back down onto the bridge of his nose. Kotetsu realized the young man felt more comfortable expressing himself when he was hidden behind the eyewear. Radboud stepped aside. "By all means, be on your way."

Kotetsu's eyebrows rose as he stared at the other NEXT. "You're hiding something."

"I'm hiding a _lot_ of things, old man." Radboud slipped his hands back into the pockets of his jeans, nodding his head to tell Kotetsu hurry along.

Kotetsu sighed, but complied, walking the remaining distance to his SUV. Opening the door to his car, he froze before entering. He smiled at what sat in the passenger's seat. A single rose, with every petal a different color. Kotetsu slid in behind the wheel, reaching over to caress a yellow petal. "I'll miss you, Evy. All of you, so please visit. Let me know if I'm messing up." Kotetsu started up his car to begin the trip back to the house.

* * *

Despite family and friends' insistent prodding for him to move back to Sternbild, Kotetsu remained in Oriental Town for another handful of months. Rather than lounge around the house, though, he helped out at Muramasa's bar. When his brother didn't need him, he'd take a jog around town to _start_ getting back in shape.

Kaede wasn't kicking him out on purpose, but she knew there was something her father was hiding from; something between him and Barnaby. It wasn't until the temperature dropped, and decorations for Christmas made appearances in the stores, that she decided to broach the subject again. Kaede pointed to the tatami mats as she lowered herself to sit on the floor. Kotetsu followed, crossing his legs at the ankles. He placed his hands to his knees, pressing down as he leaned forward to hear what had to be said.

"Make up with Barnaby," Kaede started. Kotetsu pressed his lips into a thin line, staring down at the mats between his thighs. "Given everything that took place last year, you should be closer than before, but there are obviously still problems. Fix them."

Kaede combed her fingers through her hair, studying her father. He looked lost, and words were the only way she could think of to help him find his way. "Go home. Yes, you were born here, but… it's not your _home_. Make sure _I'll_ have somewhere to call my home away from home, or did you forget you promised I would live in Sternbild with you?" Kotetsu glanced up at his daughter shyly. Kaede shook her head and smiled, "Go home. Be a Hero— _my_ Hero. I want to call you 'cool' again. Right now… you're not that cool."

Kotetsu pressed down more firmly on his legs as he mulled things over. "Okay," he finally murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this last chapter in two. It seemed kinda long...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

Barnaby stared, eyes wide behind his frameless glasses, at his wall monitor. He was getting ready to pay a visit to Samantha, as he had been doing for the past year. His left boot slipped from his hand, falling to the floor with a thump, as he sat up straight. He couldn't even hear the commentary that came with the live broadcast, all that mattered was that Kotetsu was on the news. Kotetsu—no Wild Tiger was in the familiar green and white suit Saito had custom-made for him. The faceplate was pushed back, revealing the man beneath that wore the usual domino mask. Wild Tiger grinned excitedly as he waved to the cameras.

' _You're back_ …' Samantha comes first, he reminded himself. She was still hospitalized, in a coma, and he stopped by every day, talked with her for hours, hoping his voice would reach her and she would return. Barnaby picked up his boot, slipping it on and lacing it up. His entire being screamed for Kotetsu, but rationality won out, and he was soon driving to the private hospital available to Heroes, where Samantha was being cared for.

**x**

It was after his visit, and he was on his way home, that Barnaby almost stopped in the middle of the street when he realized something: Kotetsu hadn't contacted him; hadn't let him known he was coming back to Sternbild. He was glad for the stop light, so he could turn his thoughts over. If Kotetsu wished to have no further contact with him, he would like them to have a proper farewell. Barnaby pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. _Meet me at my place._

**X X X**

Kotetsu tried to pay attention to the young NEXT of the Second League clamoring for his attention, but he was torn between them and the original Heroes standing off to the side, patiently waiting their turn. Holding up his arms, Kotetsu laughed out an apology, worming his way out of the crowd. Blue Rose, who was practically bouncing in place, latched onto him first, followed quickly by Fire Emblem.

"Tiger," the dark-skinned NEXT purred, his hands everywhere. Kotetsu smiled nervously, but let him have his way. He patted Blue Rose's back gently as the teen cried into his suit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Antonio scoffed, lifting a hand to lightly cuff Kotetsu on the side of his helmet.

"What makes you think you get priority over anyone else?" Kotetsu retorted, arching an eyebrow at his childhood friend. "Don't think I've forgotten the way you treated me last year. Besides…" He shot a quick glance at the blond at Rock Bison's elbow. "I didn't want to ruin the honeymoon phase."

"That phase passed a while ago," Fire Emblem scoffed, still curled against Kotetsu's side. He turned his attention to Kotetsu, his smile bright. "Bison aside, why didn't you tell us?" he inquired.

"Because…" Kotetsu, still grinning, reached out a hand for Dragon Kid. The young girl smiled, stepping forward to receive her hug. She had to squeeze in beside Blue Rose, who had yet to move, but that just made it more comforting. Kotetsu looked around, scanning the faces before him. "Where's… Bunny?"

"Retired," Origami Cyclone reminded him.

Kotetsu grinned sheepishly. "Right."

"He's usually at the hospital," Karina told him without lifting her head. "He visits Samantha basically every day."

Kotetsu felt his heart clench and was sure the two girls heard the stutter in his heartbeat. He tried telling himself that it wasn't his fault—that Maverick would still have gone through with his plans. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you," Keith stated with a small, yet brilliant smile. "Maybe," Kotetsu sighed. Unable to lift his arms, he grinned widely. "Let's get back to the Justice Tower!" Everyone cheered in agreement.

**x**

After they all changed back into their civilian clothes, Nathan kidnapped Kotetsu away to his club—Keith and Antonio tagged along. There was much laughing and catching up, and the message on Kotetsu's phone went unseen. Before everyone went on their separate ways for the evening, Nathan gave Kotetsu a word of advice: "Go to him and make him yours!" 

Kotetsu didn't, however. He went home and fell asleep sprawled in bed.

* * *

Kotetsu saw the message the following morning and promptly freaked out. He hurried through his morning routines, and was hopping out the door with one shoe on, before realizing he still hadn't contacted Barnaby.

Barnaby stared at the name of his caller, his face a blank canvas. Should he ignore it, as Kotetsu had ignored his request? No. He would be the better man. He accepted the call before it could end, putting it through to speaker.

"Bunny! Bunny?!" Kotetsu sounded frantic. "I'm so sorry! I… I didn't see your message until this morning. I'm on my way now. Can I…? Do you still need to see me?"

"Yes," Barnaby replied curtly.

"On my way!" Kotetsu repeated.

Barnaby's stoical mask broke when he heard tires squeal through the phone. "Kotetsu?"

"No need to worry," the older man laughed. "I'll be there in a few!"

The call ended and Barnaby closed his phone, sighing deeply. He sat back down into the single chair of his apartment, closing his eyes as he waited for the man's arrival.

**X**

Kotetsu removed his hat, clutching it tightly against his chest as the door to Barnaby's apartment opened. The young man never met his eye, turning away once his guest was given entrance. Mouth opened to speak, Kotetsu closed it, shutting the door behind himself. He hurried after the blond, stopping for few moments to recall the memories associated with the suite. He smiled and walked down the two steps, sitting a short distance from where Barnaby sat on the low alcove platform beneath the flower painting.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu hesitated before pressing his hands between his thighs. "Things have been…" He shook his head. "I know you probably hate me, especially with yesterday's text—"

"I don't," Barnaby interjected. "But it's obvious that _you_ wish to have nothing more to do with me, so I just wanted to make it final."

Kotetsu laughed, squeezing his eyes shut. It helped in no way to stave away the hurt he felt. "Things have become this complicated… I guess you finally realized you don't really have feelings for me." Barnaby's eyes widened and he turned to gape at the older man. Kotetsu, however, couldn't see him and continued, "I stopped calling because I thought I was being a bother."

"I… felt the same way," Barnaby admitted. Kotetsu peeked at the young man out of the corner of his eye. Barnaby had turned away, and was sitting forward, hands clasped tightly and his arms braced across his thighs. "Blue Rose called you, because of _me_. I was there, listening."

Kotetsu sat up straight with a flail of his limbs. "You were...?"

"You didn't respond when she exaggerated at how much I missed you," Barnaby continued, his voice growing softer. "But it wasn't that great of an exaggeration. I really…" He caught the motion out of the corner of his eye and turned to find Kotetsu windmilling at him.

"Bunny..." The older man grinned, laughing. "Do you really want to know what I would have said?"

Numbly, Barnaby nodded.

Kotetsu breathed in through his nose, breathing out to let the words tumble forth, "I miss you, Bunny—for starters. I missed you _so much_. My entire family got sick of having me around the house. Maybe I was leaving 'droppings', just like they said you were." They shared a smile, before Kotetsu continued, "During our last fight, when you thought I passed on, I struggled with my feelings, and what I finally realized was that I never wanted to be apart from you, but I still ran away. I'm scared—was scared that you thought of me as just a father figure. But I've stopped running, and I need to know… How do you feel about me, Barnaby Brooks Jr.?"

Barnaby's lips trembled as he smiled, and he bit down gently on the bottom one, forcing his tears back. "I want to remain at your side also."

Kotetsu shuffled over, closing the distance between them. "Our first real kiss—do you remember it, Bunny?"

Barnaby nodded, reaching up to trap Kotetsu's hand against his cheek as his head was turned. Despite being under Maverick's control at the time, Barnaby immediately remembered what had been different about that night. "It was here, and you were warm..."

Kotetsu swallowed the young man's soft gasp as he sealed their mouths together. Barnaby opened against the first brush of tongue to his lips, accepting Kotetsu into his mouth. A sweet and passionate kiss that spoke of the years they spent together; a kiss that held promises of the many years they would continue spending together. This was real. Kotetsu was real; their love was real. Barnaby laughed softly after they pulled apart, unconsciously pressing his cheek against Kotetsu's.

"Ne, Bunny?" Kotetsu eased the blond away so he could see his face properly. "Are you going to become a Hero again?"

Barnaby sat up straight, lowering his gaze to his lap. He looked back up with a small smile and shook his head lightly. "But I see you have."

Kotetsu released the other, tucking a hand behind his head as he grinned sheepishly. "Kaede said I was no longer cool for being a couch potato at the house. But you know what?" His expression became more serious. "You don't set your own limits." Barnaby perked up, his curiosity piqued. "Even after I lose all my powers," Kotetsu continued, "And get mocked by everyone, or look ridiculous, I'm not going to let that stop me. I'm going to stay a Hero till the end. I'm not going to give up. Besides…" He leaned in, fingers curling against the soft skin of Barnaby's cheek. "It doesn't hurt to have a Hero who's not cool, right?"

"For what it's worth, I think you're cool." Barnaby smiled.

Kotetsu grinned, letting their noses brush before imparting another kiss upon the young man. "What did you have planned today? Maybe I can go with you?"

"I'm going to visit Samantha."

Kotetsu froze, unable to look away and hide the raw guilt that flooded his face. "I'm… I…" He fiddled with the leather band he wore around his wrist. "I'm… the—it was _my_ face she saw, before…"

"But it _wasn't_ you," Barnaby argued, reaching out to tilt Kotetsu's chin up so he could meet his gaze. "It wasn't you and she knows that. So, please, come with me?"

Kotetsu chuckled in defeat at the 'puppy' look being used on him. "I'll go, but we need to get breakfast first." He grinned sheepishly when his stomach reminded him it was empty with a low growl. "I didn't eat before rushing over here."

"We can get something to eat," Barnaby smiled.

**X**

Breakfast was actually brunch, which turned into lunch, at least for Kotetsu; the 'brunch' menus had nothing that would appease him. Lunch didn't last forever, though, and they were soon on their way to the Justice Tower, where Samantha was being privately treated.

After stepping off the elevator, Kotetsu's hand sought Barnaby's, and he twined their fingers together in a desperate attempt to stave off the nervousness that overwhelmed him and threatened to have his lunch make a reappearance. While Jake had threatened to eliminate every 'normal' human citizen, last year's incident hit home on a more personal level. Accused of attempted murder after being kidnapped and cloned left its mark.

Kotetsu stopped, forcing Barnaby to do the same. They still held hands, so their arms were outstretched because of the distance between them. He shook his head. "I can't…" he whimpered. "It was my fault—all of it."

"Did you willingly hand yourself over to Ouroboros?" Barnaby snapped, giving their arms a jerk. Surprise replaced Kotetsu's fear, forcing the blond to release his breath in a deep sigh. "If anything, it's _my_ fault…" Barnaby smiled wryly. "But I'd rather us not stand here and argue childishly over whose fault it _was_. It's in the past now, and we've already come this far."

Kotetsu nodded, slowly moving forward to stand at Barnaby's side. Together, they continued on their way to Samantha's room.

**x**

Kotetsu spent the majority of the afternoon huddled away from the bed, enjoying the corner he hid in, only half-listening as Barnaby conversed with his comatose guardian. He was preoccupied with flicking the brim of his hat when he heard his name mentioned on the other side of the room.

"He came back to Sternbild, Samantha," Barnaby was saying. He smiled, reaching out to brush the back of his hand over the back of Samantha's motionless hand. "And everything's fine. All my fear and worries, my doubts—they're all gone. At least for the time being," he added with a soft chuckle.

Kotetsu found himself leaving the safety of his corner, albeit very slowly, and approached the bed.

Barnaby glanced at him. "He's here with me right now, Samantha. He's worried that you won't like him, but I guess he doesn't realize I've only been singing praises about him."

"And I've heard…" Kotetsu tore his eyes from Barnaby's face to stare at the bedridden older woman. "…so much about you. I wish our first meeting could have been under better circumstances."

It was Barnaby's hand that found his this time, but they both held on tight.

**x**

Kotetsu pulled his hand away from Barnaby's after they walked out of the building, but only so he could lift both to catch the snow that was now falling. He faced the young man, a wide grin splitting his face, and Barnaby catalogued this as one of his best Christmases ever. Barnaby noticed the way Kotetsu's behavior changed and understood why when the older man rolled back the sleeve of his jacket to stare at his wrist.

Kotetsu grinned at him. "Duty calls."

Barnaby nodded, shaking his head to get rid of the snow that had settled. He blinked away snowflakes.

"But I have to go back to your place to get my car," Kotetsu laughed, removing his hat as he walked back to the young man's side. He dusted it off and placed it atop Barnaby's head. "To keep the snow away."

The green eyes widened. "But you—" Barnaby began in protest.

"Me? I'm Wild Tiger." Kotetsu made a muscle, his grin never diminishing.

Barnaby smiled, reaching up to tug on the brim of the familiar hat. "Let's go."

**X X X**

The snow showed no signs of stopping, and had already settled like a thick blanket by the time Barnaby arrived at the cemetery that evening. He'd given Kotetsu back his hat, thanking him for it, and picked up an umbrella, which now served its purpose in keeping the snow away. Despite the headstones' readings being obscured by the snow, he still found the one that belonged to his parents; he'd walked the path enough times to know it by heart.

Barnaby knelt in the snow and gently placed down the wrapped bouquet of flowers. "Sorry I haven't come by to visit," he started softly. "I'm still trying to sort some things out, and there's a lot…" He pulled out the photograph taken on the day of his birth. His parents both smiled at the camera, Emily Brooks holding her newborn son, who slept wrapped in a blanket. His date of birth and his weight was written on the white edge of the photo. "Mom, Dad… I miss you." Tears formed in his eyes and Barnaby's voice trembled as he spoke, along with the hand holding the photograph. "I wish I could have spent more time with both of you…"

Moving the precious photograph to the hand holding the umbrella, Barnaby moved forward, mindful of the bouquet he'd just placed down, and brushed the snow away from the gravestone to reveal the inscription. His eyes widened as he took in his parents' birthdates, recalling the piece of paper Saito had shown him his last day of being a Hero. _1104 + 728 = 10313329_. Despite its inconsistency as far as calculations went, Barnaby remembered the numbers vividly, hoping that the code that had saved every Hero that night from Rotwang's androids would somehow reveal itself. And now it had. He shifted the photograph back to his other hand, staring at the writing on the bottom. _Barnaby Brooks + Emily Brooks = Barnaby Brooks Jr._

The umbrella fell from his hand, settling without rolling courtesy of the thick snow blanket. Barnaby braced himself up with his arms as he sobbed openly, realizing that his parents still kept their word, even after passing on.

**X X X**

Kotetsu managed to corner his culprit on the glass building belonging to a car dealership. The masked man had the audacity to don a red and white Santa suit, complete with a hat that also had reindeer antlers. The gun pointed at the Hero, however, was nowhere close to being Christmas-related.

Despite the odd not being in his favor, Wild Tiger saw no reason to back down. "Alright! Time to turn yourself in!" he declared, pointing at the burglar.

" _Hah_?" the man drawled, the sneer obvious in his voice as it was on his face. "I know that you've already exhausted your powers. Don't push your luck."

Kotetsu's arm fell back to his side, but he lifted both hands, cracking his knuckles as he prepared for the showdown. The suit could withstand bullets, but he would still be careful. There were several people that would yell at him if he let himself get injured. "Don't mock me. You think that toy gun's going to—" The single step he took across the glass roof was his downfall, literally. The remainder of the fragile panels gave out beneath him and Kotetsu shouted as he plummeted down into the building. He covered his face—the faceplate snapped up at the start of his fall—awaiting the pain that would come after making contact with the sleek, blue sports car directly beneath him. But it never came. Above the din of the glass debris falling around him, he heard something akin to metal crunching.

Kotetsu drew his hands away, returning his sight, and he found a one Barnaby Brooks Jr. frowning down at him. "Bunny?" he questioned, seeking confirmation that it was indeed the same young man he'd left earlier.

Adorned in his own suit, the former King of Heroes had caught Kotetsu in the same manner he had when they'd unofficially first met, and was showing no signs of strain as he kept the older man aloft. The blue sports car beneath him was, however, under great strain. "Honestly," Barnaby scoffed, tilting his head in a cocky manner. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Don't worry about me," Kotetsu sputtered. He pointed an accusing finger. "I thought you said you were done being a Hero."

A small smile tugged at the blond's lips. "I had a few great people remind me what really being a Hero means." His mother, who promised they would protect him forever; his father, who was the first person to ever encourage him towards a _true_ Hero's lifestyle of protecting others; and Kaburagi Kotetsu, an amazing man that let nothing stand in his way of achieving his dreams and goals, as a true Hero. "And I decided: if you're making a comeback, then I suppose I'll have to as well." Barnaby's smile widened as he stared down at the man in his arms. "Because I'm your partner," he added before he could be questioned.

At Kotetsu's first shift, he was released, and assisted to stand beside the other NEXT on the hood of the car. He stretched, a hand to his lower back, and glanced down at the vehicle, then back up at Barnaby. "You realize… you destroyed this car," he murmured. "You're paying the fine, right?"

Barnaby glared. "You're paying," he argued. "You would have probably done more damage if I hadn't caught you, especially since it feels like you've put on even _more_ weight from the last time I carried you!"

Kotetsu turned red, stomping his foot on the already destroyed hood of the vehicle. "That's not fair… Bunny!"

"My name is Barnaby!"

And just like that, they were back.

**X**

"Have I really put on weight?" Kotetsu murmured, stretching out his legs and glancing down at his stomach. "I didn't really do any excessive exercising or work, so… maybe." As part of the Second League, he didn't get to participate in the same celebrations as Sternbild's first Heroes. Barnaby sat with him as they relaxed at the Justice Tower, so that made it better. He had never really been fond of the attention anyway.

Barnaby wiped his glasses off before replacing them on his face. "Well. We'll just have to make you a new regimen to get you back in shape." He reached out, ignoring Kotetsu's horrified look, to pull the man closer on the couch. He leaned in to kiss away his pout, but the door opened, stopping his advances.

"Bonjour, Heroes," a feminine alto voice drawled. "This is why you two are missing—you're celebrating on your own."

Kotetsu wrapped his arms around Barnaby, their cheeks still flush together as he grinned at HeroTV's producer. "We are celebrating. One year from today—this date—will be our _official_ anniversary." Barnaby couldn't move in the embrace, so Kotetsu couldn't see his surprise.

Agnes crossed her arms, hugging them at the elbows. "I'm happy for you. Barnaby, will you be moving to the Second League as well?"

Barnaby lifted one shoulder—the other remained trapped—in a carefree shrug. "The points and the status were never really important. It's what Maverick wanted from me."

Agnes tilted her head with a smile. "Well, I think Sternbild is ready to welcome back Tiger and Barnaby, then."

Kotetsu distanced himself enough from the young man so he could shoot him a questioning look. "Are we ready to be Tiger and Bunny again?"

"Barnaby," the blond corrected with a frown.

"Tiger and Bunny…" Agnes grinned. "I like it." Barnaby's eyes widened, but he couldn't find his voice to protest. Releasing her arms, Agnes turned away, her back to the duo. She waved over her shoulder, walking back out of the room. "Get ready," was heard before the door slid close after she began walking away.

"Look what you did," Barnaby sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose after he worked his arm free.

Kotetsu laughed, pecking Barnaby on the cheek before tugging him to his feet. "Let's get changed before Agnes comes back with an actual threat." Barnaby looked skeptical, but eventually allowed himself to be tugged along.

* * *

A hand reached down to the ground, carefully removing the dollar bill from the puddle. The symbol brought forth by the water was covered by a thumb. The last customer—a young blond boy—had long since hurried away from the stall that sold Sternbild Heroes' novelties by the time the new customers arrived. Another child, slightly older than the first, stared down at the stack of cards. His chestnut brown, unruly bangs hide his eyes.

"Want one, brat?" The voice was familiar, but the features of the young woman were different. Rather than long black hair, it was now blonde, and cut short and close, termed as a 'pixie cut' in the world of fashion. Brown eyes that had always mocked society were now lucid and filled with mirth. Placing a hand to the boy's head, she grinned cheekily. "Lemme guess. Wild Tiger?" 

Her hand was knocked away and the dark head rose. Crimson eyes glared at her from beneath the length bangs due for a trim. "Wild Tiger," the child muttered, confirming her guess.

The blonde grinned. "Of course." She faced the stall's owner and handed over two bills. "Two," she explained when the older woman raised a questioning eyebrow. "Grab 'em, brat." With a sigh, the young woman tucked her hand back into the pocket of her jacket. "I still can't believe Ray left me to babysit you. You… He could've just let go of your memories, wiping 'em, really, would've been more convenient. You're ruining my love life. I had to cancel my date because of you."

Ignoring her, the boy stared at the Hero stat card he held between his fingers. Something in his eyes flashed, the red of his irises almost glowing, and his lips curled up into a smirk. He lifted his gaze to the woman behind the stall. "Will you accept this?" He held out his hand to her. In it, was the soggy dollar he'd picked up not too long ago.

She folded her paper, reaching out to carefully take the wet bill. "It'll dry. What do you want?"

"Barnaby," the child breathed out, picking up a third card; Barnaby Brooks Jr.'s Hero card.

His guardian snatched one of the Wild Tiger's from him, pressing it to her smiling lips. "Let's go, brat."

"Stop calling me brat, _Evangeline_. I have years of experience on you."

The young woman did a full body shudder, hunching her shoulders up to her ears. She regained her sense of self long enough to bark out a derisive, "Ha! You were just _created_ yesterday. So, there!"

The boy's smirk returned, more cocky and smug than before. "What a mature response, _Evangeline_ ," he taunted.

The blonde groaned in frustration, resisting the urge to hit her companion. "Shut up, and let's go. Brat…" Still bantering, they both walked away from the stall with their purchases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I kept Samantha 'alive', so to speak... 'cause killing her off just seemed too mean. She'll wake up eventually :3


End file.
